The Siren
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Siren is the newest member of Coon and Friends and deadly silence threatens to destroy the Earth with in a year's time! -Please read A Brand new Adventure for continued adventures against The Silence as this one is now over!-
1. Chapter 1

Siren was running along the streets of South Park, Colorado singing Come Little Children when suddenly a figure ran straight pass her. She looked to see a boy who was wearing a green cape along with tin foil.

"Come and find me, Mysterion! You'll never find out my plan!" the boy screamed out before disappearing into the shadows.

Mysterion! She knew that name from watching the news. He was one of the heroes of Coon and Friends that helped in the Gulf crisis a few weeks back. While pondering, she heard a voice come from a top of the building she was standing next to. "Come back here, Chaos! We have unsettled business!"

Siren looked up to see a hooded figure on the roof with a question mark on top of his hood. This had to be Mysterion for this person looked indeed mysterious.

"Come and catch me if you can, Mysterion!" Chaos shouted before turning the corner and running up the nest street.

"I don't have time for this Chaos!" Mysterion shouted as he leaped down from the building and landed unharmed about 20 feet behind Siren. He quickly ran past her and after Chaos.

She knew that this manner was truly none of her business, but Mysterion was having a hard time catching Chaos. She could help him from behind the shadows. As quick as Mysterion ran past her, she ran after Mysterion, knowing which direction he had traveled in.

Quickly she caught up to Mysterion who had caught up to Chaos who was now in an alley. Siren quickly hid behind a trash can in the alley and watched the conflict between hero and villain.

"Chaos, what have I told you about running away like that?" Mysterion growled out.

"I don't care how you will punish me, if you can stop my latest plan!" Chaos laughed out evilly.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Mysterion smirked as he threw a wadded up piece of tin foil at Chaos.

"B-B-But how did you know?" Chaos looked at the crumpled up foil and then at Mysterion in fear.

"Chaos, a word of advice, try coming up with something a bit more interesting." Mysterion smirked as Chaos made a run for it. "Get back here, Chaos! You must serve out your punishment!"

Chaos ran past the trash can where Siren was hiding. Siren began singing a quiet song which caused Chaos to turn around and directly into Mysterion's grasp. Mysterion quickly handcuffed Chaos hands together and then wondered why the hell he stopped and walked directly to him. While he was puzzled, Siren left her hiding place, not noticing Chaos begging for mercy from Mysterion while he had a evil smile on his face.

The next morning, Siren, also known as Serena Hales when not wearing her superhero costume like last night, woke up and walked to the bus stop to see her friends, Wendy and Bebe, waiting for her.

"Hey Wendy! Bebe!" Serena called out with a smile.

"Hey Serena! Anything happen last night?" Wendy asked.

"Just walked the streets again. I did see Mysterion go after Professor Chaos last night." Serena told team as they knew of her double life as Siren.

"You did? Did he catch him?" Bebe asked.

"With my help, he did. Chaos walked straight up to Mysterion." Serena said with a smile.

"Did he even know that it was you?"

"Nope. I hid straight in the shadows and left when they weren't looking."

"It's still amazing how you can just sing a song and control others! Must be very useful." Wendy said with envy.

"Oh course it is." Serena said before changing her voice to sound exactly like Mysterion's. "This is also fun, mess around with everyone and get out of trouble sometimes." she quickly reverted back.

"Man, you can mimic others just so perfectly!" Bebe exclaimed as the bus was pulling up. "Oh, here comes the bus."

The three girls boarded the bus and sat in the third row together, Serena sitting in her own seat behind Butters.

"Hey Butters! What's up?" Serena asked,

"Oh nothing." Butters said as he adjusted the blue scarf around his neck, trying to hide a bruise on the left side of his neck, which had been caused by Mysterion smacking him with his own cape.

"Butters, did you get hurt again? You have another bruise on your neck." Serena said as she pointed to the place that the scarf was hiding.

"Oh that! I just bumped into something yesterday. I'll be alright. It doesn't hurt." Butters smiled at her as the bus stopped and picked up Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. Kenny came and sit down next to Butters.

"What's up, Buttercup?" Kenny said with a devious smile.

"Nothing, Kenny." Butters blushed at the annoying nickname Kenny had given him a few months ago after being in the school garden with the buttercups. He tried to move as far away as he could in the seat away from Kenny, even though he was sitting right next to him.

Later that evening, Siren was once again out on the town looking for any potential crime. So far, she hadn't found any. She had manged to climb onto the roof of Walgreen's with her gymnastics skills and noticed that Mysterion was also sitting on the room, looking out over the city. Siren tried quietly not to make any noise when she accidentally crashed into some boxes that were on roof.

"Who is there? Friend or foe?" Mysterion called out as he turned to face Siren.

"I am a friend, Mysterion. I am Siren, a music gifted superhero." Siren said with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Siren? This is not a place for amateur heroes."

"I am not an amateur hero, Mysterion. I can prove this to you right now." Siren said as she began to sing out a melody which caused Mysterion to begin dancing on the rooftop before her. This lasted for a few moments before she stopped singing her song.

"What did you just do to me?" Mysterion asked.

"That's my power. I can control others with my voice. I can also mimic any other person's voice, sing for help, and have excellent gymnastic skills. I'm usually pretty sneaky as well." Siren explained.

"I guess I'm not the only superhero in town with an actual superpower then."

"What's your power, Mysterion?"

"I can't ever die and no matter how many times I die, no one ever fucking remembers!"

"I real sorry about that, Mysterion. But you're making a difference in South Park and to the world, that's what matters."

"My power is a curse but the city does need me. I am it's guardian angel."

"I'd like to help you, Mysterion."

"Huh?" Mysterion looked at Siren, confused.

"I'd like to fight crime with you. I can fight." Siren said as she pulled out a small white stick which then extended to be taller than her. "I fight with my staff. It is very useful in hand to hand combat."

"Why should we team up together? I usually work alone."

"I would a great asset to your cause, Mysterion. We both could help protect the city and maybe even stop more crime. With my power, I could just have the criminal walk right into the police station."

"Fine. I'll let you work with me tonight. If I like your work, maybe we could be partners." Mysterion said as he walked over next to Siren. "We have to go now. I have reports of that a bank robbery is going down in ten minutes. We need to hurry!"

Both Mysterion and Siren hopped off the roof and landed unharmed. They quickly ran towards the bank with about two minutes to spare.

"Alright, when the guy pulls out his weapon, I need you to get him to follow me towards the police station, alright?" Mysterion told her.

"Got it." Siren put up a thumbs up. Right on cue, a guy came into the bank and pulled out a gun, intending to rob the place. Siren quickly began to sing her song, causing the guy to fall under control. She made the guy follow Mysterion to the police station with herself right behind the guy. They all made it to the police station, Mysterion took the gun from the guy before heading inside.

"John, get these down to the labs now!" yelled the Sargent before noticing Mysterion. "Mysterion, what is it?"

"We caught this guy trying to rob the South Park bank. This is his gun." Mysterion said as he handed over the gun. "Siren, let the guy go."

Siren stopped singing and the guy went back into the position he was in while trying to rob the bank. He quickly realized he was in a police station and noticed the police had his gun. He had no choice but give himself up to the police.

"Thank you Mysterion and our newest hero, Siren!" the chief said as they both went out the window and down the fire escape. They both ran away from the station and in front of Tom's Rhinoplastly.

"I guess you really are a hero like myself. I must say, I am impressed." Mysterion said with a smile, which was rare for him. "You would be a great addition to the hero world. So, do you want to work together?"

"Of course, Mysterion." Siren smiled back at him.

"We have to go see Coon and Friends."

"What exactly is Coon and Friends?"

"A group that my friends and I made up. They pretend to be superheroes, unlike us who have actually have superpowers, and do good deeds and occasionally help me stop crime."

"Could I become a part of Coon and Friends?" Siren asked.

"We are partners now, aren't we?" Siren nodded yes at his question. "Then you're already part of the group." Mysterion told her before they both headed to the headquarters.

* * *

><p><em>This is SerenaSiren, a superhero SP original character of mine. Please review this chapter and tell me what kind of events you would like to see happen! _


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterion and Siren arrived at Eric Cartman's house where the headquarters of Coon and Friends was in his basement. They walked through the door to see Liane, Cartman's mom, sitting on the couch. After the door opened, Liane looked in their direction to see them.

"Oh hello Mysterion and friend!" Liane greeted them.

"I am Siren, Mysterion's new partner!" Siren announced with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Siren, I'm Mrs. Cartman." Siren then shook Liane's hand. "Everyone is down in the basement. Mysterion, could you help me with these cookies?"

"Of course, Mrs. Cartman." Mysterion then turned to Siren. "Go ahead and go down to headquarters. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Siren did what Mysterion told her and headed down the basement stairs to see seven guys dressed up as superheroes. Human Kite was standing around the "Hero computer" when he noticed Siren come off the last step. "Hey, you can't be here! This is Coon and Friends members only!" Kite told her.

"But Mysterion told me I was now a member of Coon and Friends." Siren explained.

"Well we haven't been told. Who are you anyway?" Toolshed asked.

"I am Siren, gifted with the power of music!"

"Well, unless Mysterion shows up, you can't be here."

"But he'll be here in just a few minutes. Just let him get here." Siren tried to defend herself.

"I haven't heard him come in the door!" Tupperware yelled as Kite and Toolshed began to gang up on her. At that moment, Mysterion walked into the basement with some cookies Liane had baked for them. He set the cookies on the conference table to notice Siren being ganged up on. He couldn't help but laugh at that moment.

"I see you guys have met Siren, my new partner and our new member." he laughed.

All the guys suddenly had the look of "What?" on their faces. Mysterion explained what had happened that evening to them all. After the story, they all apologized to Siren for yelling at her.

"I can't believe you stopped a bank robbery with Mysterion!" Toolshed said with amazement.

"It was nothing with my powers." Siren laughed.

"What powers do you have?" Mosquito asked.

"Here's I'll show you and use Toolshed and Kite as guinea pigs." Siren flashed and evil grin and then began singing her melody. Soon Toolshed and Human Kite began to dance ballroom dance with each other. The other boys laughed as they couldn't believe this was actually happening. Siren stopped singing and the two dancing boys immediately pulled away from each other, cheeks burning a bright red.

"That was for earlier!" she said with a smirk.

Toolshed and Human Kite's blush finally simmered down now to a very light blush that was now hardly visible on their faces.

"Now that is all out of the way, let's go over the agenda. How many lemon bars have been sold today?" Mysterion asked.

"We sold about 50 dozen bars today." Mosquito said proudly.

"Excellent." Mysterion said when suddenly the Coon and Friends alarm went off. Mysterion saw that the news was reporting something important. He turned up the volume in order for them to hear the story.

"Tom, I'm down here in New York City where a new school called the Serenity School for Musical Talent has been opened for the past two months. They're are an excellent music school, already getting top ranks in competitions and meets. But I'm here today reporting yet another disappearance from the school. This time, the victim is Ichigo Baits, a Japanese-American 15 year-old-girl. This is the 8th disappearance ever since the school has opened. I have with me Serenity Alclow, the founder of the school to talk about the disappearances. Serenity, what are your thought on these disappearances?"

"Bob, I am deeply saddened that another one of our students has gone missing." said Serenity.

"Serenity, with all these disappearances happening, why don't you ever closing the school to prevent more disappearance?"

"I don't think any of these disappearances are personally connected to the school besides the fact that those students attended here. We have excellent campus security that prevents any unwanted people."

"Thank you for being with us, Serenity. Tom, that is all we know about the disappearances at the moment. Back to you, Tom."

Soon the news switched back the main newscaster. "If you know anything about these disappearances, please call the NYPD at the number at the bottom of the screen."

Soon the news went to commercial. Mysterion turned off the TV and made everyone gather around the conference table.

"So many people are disappearing from the Serenity School. What possibly could be happening that so many people are disappearing?" Mysterion questioned aloud to his team.

"Isn't it rather odd that all the disappearances are revolved around the school?" Siren questioned.

"Yes, it is rather odd but we don't have information that could give us any clues why these students are disappearing."

"Is this going to be our new main concern, Mysterion?" Toolshed asked.

"Yes it is, Toolshed. I've never heard of so many people disappearing and all attending the same school. It makes no sense at all." Mysterion said as he rested his head on his right hand.

"I'll try to get as much information I can about this case online, but there but not be that much information on the actual details themselves." Human Kite said.

"Excellent, Kite! Get on that right away! Siren, since you're the musical hero of the group, have you ever heard of the Serenity School?" Mysterion questioned.

"Oh yeah I have. My cousin, Amie, attends there. She knows about these disappearances and hired a bodyguard for herself." Siren informed him.

The door to the basement opened up to reveal Liane. "Heroes, it's 8:00. Time for you to head home."

"We shall continue this conference tomorrow at 4pm. Until then, good night." Mysterion said as they all went upstairs and Liane all drove them back home.

It turned out that Siren's home was only about a minute by car away from Mysterion's home.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, the actual plot begins.<em>

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Serena was in Mr. Garrison's fourth grade class, doing some math problems from off the broad when suddenly Mr. Garrsion made an announcement.

"The school's talent show is coming next week and everyone is required to audition. No exceptions." Mr. Garrison told the class.

Soon, the entire class got chatting about what they were going to do in the talent show. Serena felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She flipped her head to see it was Pip.

"What are you going to do for the talent show, Serena?" Pip asked.

"Why, I'm going to sing, Pippers!" Serena told him. She was also one of the few (if any) friends that Pip had, along with Damien, the antichrist.

"Oh, that's jolly good! You're quite the singer, you are!" Pip said with excitement. "You'd win first place for sure!"

"Oh, thanks Pip!" Serena smiled at him.

Suddenly, Serena saw a note land on her desk. She opened up the note to see it was from Wendy:

Of course you'll win the talent show! You're like the best singer in school!

Serena quickly wrote 'I know I am.' and gave the note back to Wendy.

Suddenly the school bell rang for lunch. Serena leaped from her desk and accidentally crashed into Kenny.

"Oh, sorry there, Kenny. Didn't see you there." she apologized to him.

"(Oh it's ok, Serena.)" Kenny said from behind his hood.

"Watch the fuck where you're going, Serena!" Cartman yelled at her before Kenny punched him in the stomach. "I-I-I'll get you for that Kenny!"

"(Sorry about him. Let's get lunch before the line gets long!)" Kenny said as he ran after the classroom as Siren ran out with him.

Serena soon grabbed her lunch and ate along side with Wendy and Bebe.

"So, what happened to you last night? I tried calling you to see if you wanted to catch the new movie but your Grandma said you were out." Bebe asked Serena.

Serena leaned in close as Wendy and Bebe did the same as her. "Siren was out and helped Mysterion stop a bank robbery. She also become his partner and apart of Coon and Friends."

The three girls then pulled back and Wendy whispered,"You're actually Mysterion's partner now? That's impressive!"

"You stopped a robbery too! Awesome!" Bebe whispered.

Soon the school day was over and the bus took Serena home where she transformed herself into Siren and dashed over to Cartman's house for the meeting. She knocked on the door to be greeted by Cartman as The Coon.

"What do you want?" asked The Coon.

"I'm here for the Coon and Friends meeting." said Siren.

"Well, they're not here." the Coon said trying to get rid of her when Mysterion appeared behind Siren.

"Coon, you know you're not allowed back in Coon and Friends. Now stop stalling Siren and move out of the base so we can get to the secret base!" Mysterion said before pushing the Coon in order to get into the basement with Siren right on his tail.

Everyone else had already arrived and were sitting at the conference table, waiting for the two to arrive.

"There you two are! Let's start this meeting!" Toolshed said.

"Alright then. Kite, did you get any information on these disappearances?" Mysterion asked.

"I did actually. The most interesting one I got that every other person who disappears is boy, then girl, then boy. It's so weird." Kite explained.

"That is very strange. Anything else?"

"That they all disappeared on weekdays during school hours. Never after or before school or on the weekends or holidays."

"That is very odd. I'll most definitely look more into this matter later. Right now, I have information that the talent show is going to be messed with."

"What do you mean messed with, Mysterion?" Tupperware asked.

"I overheard the Coon and Chaos are planning to ruin an act in the talent show."

"But auditions were just held right after lunch today. No one is going to know whose in the show until tomorrow." the Human Kite explained.

"It's certain that Serena Hales is going to be in the show and that's the act they plan to ruin." This caused Siren to start worrying.

"What are they planning to do to her act?" Siren asked.

"They plan to use a voice morpher in order to ruin the performance." Mysterion informed her.

"We can't let them ruin her chance in the limelight!" Siren banged her fist on the table.

"Agreed. We can't let any student get embarrassed at the talent show on Saturday. So that's why I'll be backstage watching all of the equipment." said Mysterion.

"What about us?" Tupperware asked.

"Tupperware, you and Iron Maiden will be in the audience as normal. Kite and Toolshed, you two will capture Chaos and Coon before Serena goes on and bring them straight to me while she is performing. And Siren?"

"Yes, Mysterion?"

"I want you to find the microphone that Serena will be using in the show and remove the voice morpher in case Toolshed and Kite can't stop Chaos and Coon in time."

"I can't, Mysterion."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy that night with my family. We're going out that night and it's very important."

"Alright then. Tupperware, I want you to be backstage with me instead in case Chaos and Coon slip by Toolshed and Kite."

"Yes!" said Tupperware.

"Excellent. Chaos and the coon shall not ruin what will be a great performance!" said Mysterion.

Soon it was Saturday night and everyone was in place, except for Siren , as she was worried about the Coon and Chaos ruining her act. All of them had walk talkies in order to talk to each other.

"Mysterion, Coon and Chaos just came through the stage door." the Kite informed Mysterion.

"Alright. Go and stop them before they can do any possible damage."

"Oh it." said Kite as he and Toolshed cornered Professor Chaos. At first, they managed to catch both of them, until Chaos broke free of Toolshed's grip and ran towards where the equipment. Mysterion noticed Chaos and quickly ran after him but couldn't catch to him in time. Chaos switched out the microphone with the voice morpher.

"Dammit all to hell, I can't let Chaos and Coon ruin this show!" Mysterion hissed under his breath as he tried to grab the voice morpher, only for it to be grabbed by a teacher backstage as it was Serena's turn.

"Thank you so much for the song. Next is Serena Hales singing All Through The Night originally by Cyndi Lauper." Mr. Garrison said as Serena stepped out carrying the voice morpher.

On left side of the stage, the Coon had the control for the morpher switched on when suddenly all of the lights in the talent show switched off. They returned on a few seconds later, making everyone wondered what had happened.

Serena looked at her microphone has someone had grabbed her hand while the lights were out. She noticed it was different from the one she had before as this one seemed to be just a regular microphone. It was now or never. Serena heard the music begin playing and began to sing to notice that her voice wasn't changing at all. It must have been Mysterion who switched out her microphone.

Mysterion sat in the left wing of stage quickly after he ran onto the stage during the blackout, thanks to Toolshed, and quickly switched the voice morpher with a regular microphone.

'At least no one will get embarrassed tonight.' thought Mysterion as Serena began to sing her song.

As Serena was singing, Mysterion then noticed how her voice was exactly like Siren's. Then it came to him. Serena Hales was Siren as their voices were one and the same. He decided to talk to Serena right after the talent show.

Of course Serena had won first place in the talent show. She accepted the first place trophy and headed backstage where Mysterion was waiting, scaring her as she didn't realize he was there.

"Oh Mysterion! You scared me!"

"My bad. Serena, we need to talk. Now."

"What is this all about?"

"Serena, you're Siren, my partner. Aren't you?"

Serena let out a sigh. "I knew you'd figure me out at the talent show. That's why I couldn't help you guys from stopping Coon and Chaos."

At that moment, Chaos ran directly past them in an attempt to make it to the stage door and out run Human Kite and Toolshed. Mysterion quickly caught sign of Chaos and instantly grabbed him.

"Going so soon, Chaos? Don't you want to congratulate Serena on winning the talent show?" Mysterion smirked at him.

"C-C-Congrats on winning t-t-the show, Serena." Chaos stuttered out best he could as Mysterion's firm grip was still around both of his wrists.

"Thanks Chaos. I can't believe you almost tried to ruin my act!" Serena yelled at him.

"B-But how did you find out about that?"

"Thanks to Coon and Friends, of course." Serena smiled.

"It was nothing, Serena." Mysterion smiled at her before quickly turning his smile into a smirk at Chaos. "It seems that your plan has failed again, Chaos. You WILL be punished servilely for this."

"Yes, Mysterion." Chaos admitted in defeat before Human Kite and Toolshed came backstage holding the Coon.

"We caught the Coon, Mysterion." said Human Kite before seeing Chaos in Mysterion's grip. "Good, you caught Chaos. He ran away so we caught The Coon."

"Stupid superheroes." the Coon complained.

"Take the Coon back to base and tell his mom what he did. She care take of him." said Mysterion.

"What about Chaos?" Toolshed asked.

"I'll take care of him." Mysterion replied with a laugh.

"Alright then." Toolshed said as he and Kite to The Coon to his mom in the audience.

Mysterion quickly turned his glaze to Serena. He walked towards Serena, dragging Chaos directly behind him, and whispered to her, "Meet me at 10pm on the roof of Walgreen's, Siren." he pulled away and put one his arms around the front of Chaos being.

"You better get out of here, Serena. His punishment might be too brutal for you to watch." Mysterion said as Serena left the backstage and went down to her grandparents.

"You were so wonderful, dear!" said her Grandma.

"Yes you were. Your parents would have been so proud of you." said her Grandpa.

"Yes they would be." said Serena as she and her grandparents headed home.

Serena quickly changed into Siren and stuck out of the house to secretly go and meet Mysterion.


	4. Chapter 4

Siren made her way to Walgreen's and quickly climbed onto the roof to see Mysterion was waiting for her.

"What did you want to speak about, Mysterion?" Siren asked.

"About what happened tonight. I know your true identity. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner." Mysterion said.

"It's all right, Mysterion. It was bound to happen anyway."

"It's alright to you, but I feel you should know who I am as well since you are my partner."

"If it makes you feel any better, Mysterion, I won't tell anyone your true identity, if that what you would like."

"I need you to tell me once more that you will keep my identity secret until the very end and stand by it."

"I, Siren, promise to never reveal your true identity and will take it to my grave. Good enough for you, Mysterion?" Siren giggled.

Mysterion laughed slightly. "And I also promise to never reveal your identity as long as I live, which I guess would be forever." he laughed before pulling down his hood and removing his mask.

"Kenny, you're Mysterion?" Siren questioned.

"Yes, and-" Kenny spoke before completely dropping his Mysterion voice. "-Mysterion's voice is not my normal voice. This is."

Siren smiled at Kenny before removing her mask, becoming Serena once again. "I like your normal voice. It's nice, Kenny."

"Thanks, Serena." Kenny said as he put back on his mask and hood, turning back into his Mysterion voice. "Now you know the truth, you can't tell anyone, especially Wendy and Bebe, about our meeting here on the roof, Siren."

"As you wish, Mysterion."

"Before I leave, Siren, wanna hang out tomorrow? Without the costumes and secrets?" Mysterion asked.

"Sure thing. South Park Mall, 12pm? I'll buy us some lunch at the food court."

"South Park Mall, 12pm. See you then." Mysterion said before leaving the roof as Siren left to and manged to sneak back into her room without anyone knowing.

The next day, Serena was waiting in the food court for Kenny. She had ordered herself a Cola and was currently sipping it when she heard a muffled voice behind her. It was Kenny.

"(Hey Serena.)" said Kenny under his parka.

"Hey Kenny. Do you think you could take your hood off? I hardly can understand you at all."

Kenny pulled off his hood, revealing a mess of dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Is this any better?"

Serena smiled at him. "Much better. What do you want for lunch? My treat, Ken."

The two grabbed a bite to eat from a burger joint in the food court and then decided to go goof off in the "Make Your Own Music Video" store.

"Hey there? Ready to rock and roll? Only $9.95 for a three minute tape!" said the clerk.

"Just a moment, sir." Serena said before she turned her head to Kenny. "You're gonna sing with me, Kenny!"

Kenny quickly objected. "But I'm not the singing type of person!" He was lying, as he actually had quite a singing voice.

"I'll make you sing with me if you don't agree. One note is all it takes." Serena said, referring to her powers.

Kenny sighed in defeat knowing she had beaten him. "Fine, but I get to choose the song."

Serena smiled at him. "But of course, Kenny!"

Kenny had chosen for them to cover the song "That's What Friends Are For."

After making their video, Serena grabbed their copy and headed out the door.

"That was a great video, Kenny! And you said you couldn't sing."

"I don't like telling many people."

"That's alright with me."

They then headed into the Home Software store that wasn't too far from the food court. They went into the store and began to look at the TV's, in which a show was playing when suddenly the show was interrupted by breaking news.

"Breaking news story here in New York City. Earlier today, this video was released to all media stations. Warning, this video might be distrubing to senstive viewers at home."

Quickly the screen changed to show a black room where several teenagers were in the room, looking almost lifeless. The view quickly changed to show a woman who looked about in her 30's. "Attention all superheroes of Earth, your greatest threat to your beloved planet will be arriving here within a year's time. I tell you all this to give you all at least a chance to protect your little planet, even though I know this is futile! The time of eternal silence will be here within a year's time! Long live the eternal and deadly silence!"

The screen quickly switched back to the reporter. "We have also found out the recent Serenity School kidnappings are also related to this 'eternal silence' threat. I have to ask, heroes, will you be able to save us all from the deadly silence before it's too late?" the reporter said the last line of his report with fear in his voice before the screen returned to the show that had already been previously playing.

Kenny quickly pulled out his phone and called Kyle.

"We need everyone to meet in the secret base right away. It's an emergency." Kenny told Kyle before hanging up and turning to Serena. "We need to get changed and head over to the base right away."

Serena nodded her head as her and Kenny ran from the store and out of the mall and quickly rushed home. A few minutes later, Siren ran from her house to the secret base where Toolshed had just arrived.

"Why did Mysterion call this emergency meeting, Siren?" he asked her.

"It's about something we saw at the news while at the mall." Siren replied as they headed into the basement with Mysterion right behind him. Everyone quickly ran to their seats while wondering what had happened.

"I have called you all here because while hanging out with Siren at the mall, we were in the Home Software when a breaking news story came on. Siren, please tell them the story." said Mysterion.

"Right. The story is that within a year's time, a deadly silence will destroy and obviously, silence the Earth unless the heroes of Earth can go and defeat it." Siren said as the others began panicking.

"But we're not real superheroes! We're just playing for fun!" the Human Kite cried out.

"Come down, Human Kite! There's was also a news story about a month back how a scientist had figured out how to give humans superpowers, but the powers would be chosen at random. He says he'd give anyone superpowers but only if there were a true need for heroes. Right now, we need that machine." said Mysterion.

"And where is this scientist and this superpower machine?" asked Toolshed.

"He actually lives in North Park. His machine is in the Otter Labs." replied Mysterion.

"Hey! We visited there just last year on a field trip! It's only 30 minutes from school!" Kite remembered.

"That is true but just giving us all superpowers wouldn't be enough. We need other kids like some from our school who would be willing to fight for the earth. We need to also find the actual super-powered kids of Colorado and the country, even the villains, to have a stronger chance that we would win this fight!" exclaimed Mysterion.

"And where would we even start the search for actual super-powered kids?" asked Tupperware.

"Actually, there's quite a few kids in the school who have superpowers. Some are aligned with us and are apart of Coon and Friends." said Mysterion.

"Then why haven't we seen them come here at all then?"

"That's simple. I usually meet with them at night about twice a week."

"Then why haven't I meant them?" asked Siren.

"I had to watch you for a bit, Siren, before letting you actually join me and the actual superheroes."

"And that means what...?"

"I'm meeting with them tomorrow, Siren and I want you to come along with me. Maybe we can further evolve this plan." replied Mysterion.

"Wait, when you said villains Mysterion, do we have to ask Butters and Cartman to join us too?" Kite asked.

"Unfortunately we do have to join forces with Professor Chaos and The Coon, but it's for the sake of the Earth. I'll even have to ask other villains I know to help us as well."

"I see."

"Kite, I want you to create a flyer to hang up at school tomorrow for anyone whose willing to put their life on the line for earth and willing to get superpowers to find for our planet to join us here tomorrow at 5pm here."

"You may not get many replies, Mysterion."

"I don't care. We could use all the possible help we can get. Now, everyone, go and enjoy the rest of the day. I'll call you if anything comes up. If not, see you at school tomorrow."

"See you later then, Kenny." Toolshed said as he, Kite, Tupperware, and Iron Maiden left the house, leaving Mysterion and Siren alone.

"We have only a little less than a year to find other heroes and defeat the deadly silence. That's a lot for us to handle."

"I know but if it's for the future of the Earth, I'll do anything to save it." said Mysterion as he and Siren left the secret base in the basement.

* * *

><p><em>It looks like Coon and Friends have an actual mission now.<em>

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, Kyle posted up the flyer about the eternal silence and the meeting that was to be later that day.

That Monday in Mr. Garrison's class, they were learning about Ancient China and it's culture. Serena was taking notes when she felt a tap on her back. She turned around to see it was Raven, another girl in the class and was also a friend of Kenny's.

Serena gave her a "What?" look in which Raven whispered back to her, "Are you and Mysterion the ones holding that meeting after school today?"

"How do you know I'm with Mysterion?" Serena whispered back to her.

"I'm sure he told you about his night meetings with the real superheroes of this town. He talked about you last time we got together on Friday. He really seems to like you, Siren."

Serena's face turn to a look of panic. "How do you know that?"

"I heard you sing at the talent show Saturday night. I knew you had to be her. Also, I was helping Mysterion stop Coon and Chaos by helping Toolshed kill the lights." Raven whispered back.

"So that was you killed the lights."

"Yup. Better face forward before Garrison yells at us." Raven said as she and Serena flipped their heads around, just avoiding getting into any type of trouble.

"And that's how China's educational system was created. Any questions?" There was no response and soon the bell rang for recess.

Everyone headed outside and went to play on the playground. Meanwhile, Kenny had gotten Serena and Raven to talk with him next to the pillars for a quick conference.

"I see you introduced yourself to Serena, Raven." Kenny whispered.

"Yup." Raven whispered back.

"Serena, Raven here is the hero Nightfall."

"What does Nightfall do?" whispered Serena.

"My power is that I can make your deepest, darkest fear come to life. Can be useful at times, other times it's like a curse."

"Just like me." whispered Kenny.

"Kenny, you know that everyone in our night group remembers the times you died and I know Serena here will remember as well when it happens again."

"It is nice to have a few people remember when I die and actually fucking believe me when I did fuckin' die!" Kenny yelled the best he could in a whisper.

"Calm down, Kenny. Anyways, are we going to see you Serena at the night meeting tonight?" asked Raven.

Serena nodded her head yes. "Mysterion and I will take you directly after when the day meeting ends today, okay?" Raven whispered.

Serena again nodded her head yes. The three heroes broke apart and played at recess for the next ten minutes until recess ended.

The school day went on by and it was 5pm. Siren was sitting in her seat at the conference table, which was next to Mysterion's at the end of the table. The rest of Coon and Friends were here, along with several other people who answered the flyer Kyle had put up, including Nightfall.

"Welcome everyone to the base of Coon and Friends. I see I have a few people who answered the flyer. Have you all heard the news story of the deadly silence?" Mysterion asked as all the new heroes shook their heads yes. "You also realize by joining us, you're willing to even give up your very life to save the Earth from eternal silence." The new heroes nodded again. "Alright, heroes, what is your name and superpower. Also, please show us your power."

A girl with light blond hair and black glasses spoke up first in a nasally voice. "My name is The Ghost and my power is that I can turn invisible." She quickly disappeared and showed up a few seconds later.

A boy next to The Ghost with dark brown hair and light blue eyes who was eating some Cheesy Poofs spoke next. "I'm called the Gasman and I create gas clouds that knock anyone out who smell it. Shall I show you?"

The Ghost quickly spoke up. "Rob, you are not going to ruin our chance to do some good in this town! Save your power for the criminals!"

"Oh, alright. You are so uptight, Sara." said the Gasman as he sat back down.

Nightfall quickly stood up. "I am Nightfall and I can bring your greatest fears to life! Anyone wish to be a guinea pig so we may see my powers?"

Mysterion stood up. "I will. It's already happened before to me anyway."

Nightfall's eyes suddenly glowed red and made Mysterion's greatest fear come real: An extremely sharp rotating saw used to cut wood with.

Mysterion was quickly ripened with fear. "Make it stop, make it stop! I don't want be killed by it again!"

Nightfall quickly made the saw disappear and Mysterion let out pants of relief. "That still bothers me everytime you use your powers on me, Nightfall."

Nightfall simply flashed a simple smirk. Nightfall then took her seat when another boy, probably in second grade, spoke up. "I'm burp boy and I make huge burps!" The boy quickly let out a very loud belch, moving the papers on the conference table.

"Nice." replied the Gasman.

Lastly, a girl who appeared to have a large black eye and what appearing to be blood stained clothes with a bow and arrow spoke up.

"I'm Forgate and I have perfect accuracy with my bow and arrow. I shall show you by hitting that sign directly in the pupil of the right eye." she said as she pulled out her bow and arrow and shot the exact place she had said before.

"Excellent shot, Forgate!" Mysterion commented to her as she sat back in her seat. "Now that we all know each other, let's officially start this meeting."

At that moment, the basement door opened and down the stairs came The Coon.

"Coon, you know you're not allowed in here! Get the fuck out of here!" yelled Mysterion.

"Well, I'm here to get my basement back from you. Either hand it over and we'll fight for it. Winner gets the basement." The Coon said as he flashed out his claws.

"Your mom said you still aren't allowed down here! Once I tell her that you were down here, you'll be grounded once again." Mysterion said before the Coon punched him on the side of his face.

"Well, you're too late. She's not even home at the moment. She went out to a dinner party and won't be here for at least another hour, or even longer!" yelled out the Coon as he hit Mysterion again, this time in the stomach.

"Oh that's it you little fucking prick!" Mysterion yelled before pulling back and facing the new heroes. "New heroes, defeat the Coon and consider this a test on your crime fighting abilities!"

Siren and the other heroes quickly sprang up and surrounded the Coon. Coon tried to punch The Ghost, but she quickly turned invisible and went behind him and pushed him. Burp Boy let out a huge burp that caused the Coon to go falling onto the ground.

"You think that's gonna stop me, The Coon?"

At that moment, Nightfall came face to face with The Coon and slapped him across the face so hard that her glove left a mark. "That's for Mysterion earlier!"

Forgate whipped out her bow and arrow and aimed just a few inches above the Coon's head. She fired the arrow, causing the Coon to freak out.

"Watch it you little fucker, that could have killed me!" the Coon yelled.

"Get out of here now or I'll aim for your heart next!" Forgate threaten him by preparing another arrow and aiming it straight at him.

Quickly the Coon leaped under the Coon and Friends conference table and yelled out, "Ha ha! You can't shoot me from here!"

At that moment, Gasman yelled out, "Guys, cover your mouths and noses now!" Quickly, all the heroes put their hands over their mouths and noses, expect for the Ghost. "Fire in the hole!" Soon, a loud farting noise was heard. The Coon at first wondered what had just happened, but the next moment he had smelled the Gasman's gas and passed out.

"Alright everyone. It's safe to breathe now." smiled the Gasman.

Mysterion, Nightfall, and Siren ran over and pulled out the Coon from under the conference table when they heard the front door upstairs open.

"Excellent. Mrs. Cartman is home. I'll tell her what just happened." said Nightfall as she zipped up the stairs.

After Nightfall left the basement, the Coon began to wake up. "That's it you little fuckers, you're all going into a world of hurt now!"

Before the Coon could attack, a voice coming down the stairs following Nightfall stopped him. "Eric Theodore Cartman! I have told you you are not allowed to come into the basement while your friends are here! Nightfall also told me you also hit Mysterion as well!"

"It's true, Mrs. Cartman." Mysterion said as he rubbed the side of his face.

"That's it, young man! You are grounded for a month! Now go to your room!" yelled out Liane.

"You got be fucking kidding me! This is my basement, not their fucking basement!" the Coon screamed out in anger.

"And you know that I hate that type of language! You're now grounded for five weeks!"

"What?"

"If you don't want it to be six weeks, go to your bedroom right now!"

The Coon went up the stairs muttering how unfair is mom was being to him.

"Are you alright, Mysterion? Do you need anything for your cheek?"

"I'm alright, Mrs. Cartman. I can't feel any pain anymore."

"I'm sorry Eric did this to you."

"It's alright, Mrs. Cartman."

"Do you children need anything while I'm here?" Liane replied as she returned to her cheery self.

"No thank you. I was just about to end this meeting as I have another place to be shortly."

"Alrightly then. Stay safe kids!" Liane said as she went back upstairs.

Mysterion walked over to the group of heroes. "I'm sorry we have to cut this meeting short, but Siren, Nightfall, and I have another place to be tonight but you are all officially in Coon and Friends."

All of the new heroes cheered and said their goodbye's before leaving the basement and Cartman's house.

"Ready to meet the real heroes of this town, Siren?" asked Mysterion.

"I'm ready whenever you guys are." replied Siren.

"Then let's go before they think we bailed or something." replied Nightfall as the three of them for the roof of Tom's Rhinoplasty.

* * *

><p><em>Forgate belongs to Sacred Sugar on Deviantart! <em>

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Siren, Mysterion, and Nightfall made their way to the roof of Tom's Rhinoplasty to see two other heroes, Angel Wing and Forgate, had already arrived.

"Good evening, Angel Wing and Forgate." Mysterion greeted them.

"Hey Mysterion. Hey Nightfall. Is this Siren you were talking about last time?" Angel Wing asked.

"This is her." Mysterion replied.

"Nice to meet you, Siren." Angel Wing said before whispering something in her ear. "Mysterion is mine, ok? Don't be getting ideas."

Siren laughed slightly before whispering back, "Don't worry, he's all yours. I'm just his superhero partner, is all."

Angel Wing smiled at Siren before Mysterion spoke up. "So, where is everyone. I did say 7pm, didn't I?"

Nightfall glanced at the watch she was wearing and said, "Mysterion, there's still five minutes to seven. They aren't late quite yet."'

At that moment two more heroes had arrived.

"Perfect! Everyone's finally here!" Angel Wing said with a smile.

"Sorry we couldn't get here a few minutes earlier guys. Sound here couldn't get dressed fast enough!" exclaimed the female hero.

"Teley here could have flown a little bit faster!" screamed Sound.

"Not my fault when you hear a mouse walking a mile away with those sensitive ears!"

"You wouldn't have known that if you'd quit reading my mind!"

Mysterion quickly stuck himself in between Sound and Teley. "Enough fighting, you two! We have a bigger crisis on our hands, this deadly silence that was on the news yesterday!"

Sound quickly spoke up, "So is it true that there is to be a silence within a year?"

"I'm afraid that the story is true. Siren and I heard the news story while at the mall yesterday."

"But what can we do to stop this silence, Mysterion?" asked Teley.

"We have to team up with other heroes around the country, but even that won't be enough to stop it."

"Then what would be enough to stop the upcoming silence?" asked Forgate.

"Along with teaming up with other heroes, we also need to team up with our enemies as well."

There was a huge outbreak of anger coming out of all the heroes except for Siren.

"We just can't do that! We can't trust them!" screamed Nightfall.

"They're evil! They'll betray us in a time of need!" screamed out Forgate.

"I know that no one here likes this plan, but it's the only way to stop this impending silence."

"And how are we supposed to get these villains to fight along with us? They really don't fucking like us, you know." Angel Wing remarked.

"I know, Angel Wing. I don't want to fight with them myself either, but we have no choice. It's the only way to defend the Earth."

"Why would they even fight with us anyway? They would want us all destroyed by this silence." said Nightfall.

"If the silence actually does happen, everyone will be killed, including them. There would no more Earth left as it probably turn into nothing but a barren wasteland without life." explained Mysterion.

"Which villain would we even ask first?"

"Oh, that's easy. We would ask-" Mysterion was soon interrupted by Sound whispering him something. "There are four other people on this roof that shouldn't be here."

"Mysterion, is everything-" Nightfall was about to ask when she felt something in her eyes. Nightfall's eyes were soon turning a light red, as if they were irritated. "My eyes! My eyes! They fucking burn!"

There was an evil laugh coming from in the shadows of the roof. "Darkfly..." muttered Mysterion under his breath.

Soon, the figure who was the source of the evil laugh and another stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh, poor Nightfall. Did you get some pepper spray in your eyes?" the girl villain taunted.

"Darkfly, Chaos. What are you doing here?" Mysterion asked defensively.

"Oh Mysterion, we can't just come and see what you and your little hero group is up to?" Darkfly taunted some more.

"Enough Darkfly! Why are you both here?" Mysterion demanded.

"Why, we're here to stop your meeting from continuing any further, Mysterion." chuckled Chaos.

"And the best way to stop your meeting is-" Darkfly said as she held out her right arm. "-this!" The wristband on her wrist shot out a cloud of pepper spray and hit Mysterion directly in the eyes.

"Ahh! My fucking eyes!" Mysterion screamed.

"And now for the rest-" Darkfly was quickly cut off from another female voice who had watched the entire show go down.

"I think not Darkfly. How would you like a taste of your own power?" said a another girl wearing a long white jacket and swirly glasses on her face. She quickly shot up her wrist and a burst of pepper spray came out and hit Darkfly.

"M-M-My eyes! They burn!" Darkfly screamed in pain.

"Control Freak! What are you doing here?" Forgate questioned with her bow and arrow ready to strike if needed.

"Oh, I didn't come here alone. Rainbow Bullet is also with me tonight." replied Control Freak as a girl who was literally rainbow colored came out and stood by Control Freak's side.

"Now about your earlier question, we're here with the same reason as Darkfly, to stop this meeting." Rainbow Bullet smirked. "I'd put the bow and arrow down if I were you, Forgate, unless you'd rather end up wounded. Or worse." Rainbow Bullet smirked as she pulled out a gun she always carried on her person.

Forgate put down her gun as Rainbow Bullet pulled down her gun.

"Now, since we came here to stop this meeting, let's get to it, shall we?" exclaimed Control Freak.

"Not if I can stop them and you first!" screamed out Darkfly as she manged to shoot rainbow Bullet with her pepper spray.

"My eyes!" Rainbow Bullet quickly rubbed her eyes for a moment and soon regained sight. "You're going to fucking pay for that!"

Before Rainbow Bullet could kick back, Control Freak stopped her upon noticing Siren. "I see you have a new hero, Mysterion. Who is she?"

Darkfly, Rainbow Bullet, and Chaos all turned their heads to see Siren.

"I am Siren."

"Siren is it? I dare you to use your power on me and Rainbow here." Control Freak smirked at her.

Rainbow Bullet gave her a look of "Are you crazy? We don't know what powers she could possibly have!" but Control Freak quickly disregarded it.

"Gladly." Siren began singing putting both Control Freak and Rainbow Bullet under her spell. Or so she thought.

Control Freak had the ability to mimic any power and use it's power against it's owner and others. Control Freak soon copied the song that Siren had been singing and put all the heroes and the two villains under the power of the singing.

Control Freak at first made them do stupid things like acting like animals and dance really stupid like.

"Control Freak, will you just get rid of them all already?" asked Rainbow, before an evil grin graced her face. "Preferably letting me use my minions, if you don't mind."

Control Freak nodded her head yes and Rainbow went to the shadows and grabbed a glass container containing her at least eight minions which were really scorpions. She quickly brought them back and opened the case in the direction of the hypnotized kids. Control Freak then used her singing to get them to play with the scorpions.

Suddenly, Control Freak felt something smack her in the back of her head, causing her to lose the singing and breaking everyone free. Angel Wing and Forgate soon saw the scorpions and quickly shot several of their arrows at them, effectively killing them all.

"What the fuck hit me?" Control Freak screamed and turn around to see Darkfly.

"I did, you bitch! You can't put under mind control. My will is too strong!" Darkfly yelled before slapping Control Freak across the face and spraying her and Rainbow with pepper spray.

"My eyes! My eyes!" they both screamed in pain.

Quickly, Mysterion bounced up and managed to tie all three villainesses tightly together along with Chaos, who was handcuffed at the moment.

"Let me go!" screamed out Darkfly.

"You three need to fucking listen to me right now!" Mysterion screamed at the three of them, causing them to look at him, as he usually wasn't this angry. "We need you villains to join us to fight this deadly silence that's going to destroy the Earth within one fucking year! We need all the fucking help we can get or we'll be fucked up!"

"Why should we join you just because the planet is going to destroyed?" Rainbow asked.

"You don't get it, do you? If this silence happens, the Earth and everyone on it will be fucking killed. That includes you three and Chaos!" yelled Mysterion.

The three girls looked at each other and then back at Mysterion. They knew they had no choice but to join Mysterion and the heroes save the Earth of they all wanted a chance to possibly destroy him and the heroes and a year would not be long enough to possibly do that.

"Fine." said Darkfly. "I'll join, but only because I want to prevent the Earth from being destroyed, not because I fucking want to help you guys!"

"I agree with Darkfly. I'm not doing it to help you guys, only for the Earth's future and I can have a future chance to destroy you!" yelled Control Freak as Rainbow Bullet nodded her head in agreement.

Siren who was listening to Mysterion yelling at the three girls walked over to Professor Chaos, who was still handcuffed.

"You heard what Mysterion said, Chaos. Will you join us to stop the silence or let every single life perish in a year?" asked Siren as she gave Chaos a glare.

"I'll join you only to save the Earth from this fate." Chaos replied.

Mysterion went over to Chaos and quickly made go up on his feet. Siren also told him that Chaos had agreed to join them and save the Earth.

"I'm glad you all decided to join us to save-" Mysterion spoke when he was once again interrupted by another female voice, but it didn't belong to any of the villainesses that were tied up.

"It seems I came to the party too late, didn't I? No problem, we can still play some games!" the girl spoke as she came into the light. She was wearing a black mask and a bright green dress with a black question mark in the middle of it. In her red hair, also was a green and black striped bow.

"Riddler! Now is not a good time for your stupid games! Get out of here!" Mysterion yelled.

Riddler quickly caught sight of Siren. "I see you got yourself a new hero, Mysterion. What's her name?"

"I am Siren."

Riddler walked over to the Siren and wrapped one her arms over her shoulders. "Well, Siren, would you like to play a game with me?"

Quickly Mysterion came in between the two girls. "She doesn't want to play, Riddler! You know what happens if she guesses wrong three times!"

"Then you play instead, Mysterion."

"No, Riddler! Now get out of here!"

"Oh, I think I'll stay a bit longer, Mysterion. Either you play my game or she'll be coming with me and you know how easily I 'lose' people." Riddler laughed.

Mysterion had no other choice to play the game in order to protect Siren. "Alright, Riddler, what game do you want to play?"

"That's the sprint, Mysterion! Actually, it's just a really simple game tonight. I'm in the mood for a classic." Riddler soon pulled out a small stone from behind her back. "It's simple. Guess right three times and I'll leave you all in peace and give you this stone. Three wrong guesses, and...well..you already know the penalty." the Riddler smirked.

"Fine." Mysterion said as they began playing.

So far, Mysterion guessed right twice and wrong twice. He only need one more guess right in order to win. Riddler moved the stone behind her back multiple times. "Alright, Mysterion. One last guess. Which hand do you pick?"

Mysterion chose her left hand. Riddler had a look of defeat on her face, making Mysterion thinking he had won. Riddler's face changed to an evil grin and said, "It seems you've guessed wrong, Mysterion!" Mysterion's face fell. "Three guesses wrong, you know the penalty, Mysterion!"

"Alright, make it quick." he said.

Riddler soon pulled out a knife and quickly stabbed Mysterion several times in the heart.

"That fucking hurts!" Mysterion screamed he said before falling to the floor, dead.

"I've had my fun, everyone. I'll see you another time." said Riddler with a smirk as she ran away.

"Get the fuck back here!" Angel Wing yelled out as she tried shooting arrows at her, but missed as Riddler vanished off the roof.

Soon, Siren broke down into tears next to Mysterion's body. Nightfall quickly came over and comforted her.

"It's going be ok, Siren. He'll be back tomorrow. Look." said Nightfall as Siren noticed that his body was gone.

"What did his body go?" Siren panicked.

"Relax, he's at home sleeping now. We'll see him in class tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok."

"One more thing, Siren. You need to act like you didn't see him die at all here tonight. You don't want people to call you crazy do you?"

Siren nodded her head as Nightfall turned her head to Sound and Teley. "Teley, take the villainesses home and Sound, take Chaos as well."

Teley and Sound obeyed Nightfall's command. Teley flew off with the three girls, now untied and hanging onto her and each other and Sound walked Chaos home.

"Come on, Siren. I'll walk you home and try to get some more sleep tonight than you usually do. I'm sure you might have a hard time sleeping tonight." Nightfall told her as Siren and her left the roof of Tom's Rhinoplastly as Angel Wing and Forgate did the same.

Siren had arrived home and was still shaking a little from the events that had happened that night. Nightfall had been right, she was having a hard time falling asleep as the events kept replaying in her mind. Siren finally fell asleep around 1am.

* * *

><p><em>These heroesvillains belong to these people on Deviantart!_

_Forgate -sacredsugar_

_Control Freak -babysponge178_

_Angel Wing -flyingprincess_

_The Riddler -shadowkovu_

_Rainbow Bullet -rani-was-here_

_Darkfly -sonicalaeriza _

_Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Serena didn't show up at all for school the next day as her grandma thought she was sick from the lack of sleep that she had experienced the night before. By 4pm, she convinced her grandmother that she was fine so she could go out and play with her friends. She was heading back to her bedroom to put on her tennis shoes when she heard her cellphone ring. She quickly picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered.

There was a deep voice on the other end of the line. It was Mysterion. "Siren, I did you to meet me at the top of Tom's Rhinoplasty as soon as you can. Angel Wing said she found another hero to come and join our fight."

"Right away." Serena answered before she hung up her phone.

Serena quickly changed into Siren and ran to Tom's Rhinoplasty where Mysterion, Angel Wing, and another female hero wearing all black with also black wings coming out of her back.

"There you are, Siren! I'm glad you arrived." said Mysterion to her before changing his eyes to Angel Wing. "So, you said you found another girl to join us?"

"Yes I have. This is Midnight Raven." said Angel Wing.

The other girl opened her mouth and said. "That's right, I am Midnight Raven. I have the ability to fly and talk to birds." Soon Midnight's wings opened up wide and flew her up a few feet.

Siren clapped her hands at the sight of the flying hero. "That's amazing, Midnight Raven! You said you can talk to birds, as well?"

"I can." Midnight Raven responded as a crow landed on the roof a few feet away from her. Midnight Raven called out to the crow and within a few seconds, it was sitting on shoulder.

Siren clapped her hands at the amazing power. Midnight Raven smiled that someone didn't think her power was so werid or unusual.

"Midnight Raven, I'm sure you've heard of the impending silence." she quickly nodded her head yes. "Then, are you willing to join us to save the Earth from possible destruction, even it would cost you your life?"

She silently debated with herself for a moment before coming up with an answer. "Yes, I will join you, Mysterion. For the fate of the Earth just may as well depend on it."

At that moment, a hooded boy ran onto the roof. Mysterion quickly grabbed the boy's hood. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mysterion. I am Dodger."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I heard you were having a hero meeting and I ran here as fast as I could!" Dodger smiled.

"What is your power anyway?" questioned Siren.

"Oh, I have super sonic speed." Dodger replied by reappearing a second later, carrying an I heart NY shirt in his hands. "Just a quick trip to New York and back."

Mysterion was impressed at how fast the boy was. "Do you even know why we're having this meeting?"

"To stop the impending silence and you're looking for other heroes to join you, correct?"

Mysterion was shocked that this boy knew so much before Dodger spoke up again. "I'll be glad to join the fight against the silence."

Mysterion was baffled at what just had happened. He quickly collected himself before speaking again. "Midnight Raven and Dodger. You are now in the fight against the silence."

Dodger smiled as Midnight Raven said, "I will anything to defend the Earth!"

Angel Wing smiled at her friend and gave her a thumbs up. Mysterion then picked up his cellphone off his utility belt and made a phone call. He talked for a few minutes and then put the phone away.

"That was Human Kite. He said he has more information about the field trip to Otter Labs on Friday. We need to meet him at the Coon and Friends base."

The four heroes got off the building and then began walking on what was a usually quiet neighborhood when Mysterion suddenly stopped on the sidewalk, looking at a house across the street.

"Mysterion, what is it?" Siren asked before she looked in the same direction as Mysterion.

She saw what had caused Mysterion to stop. They both looked to see in the direction of a blue house was a girl who appeared to have fire for hair and was looked to be shooting fire out of her hands to burn some scattered leafs on the ground that had fallen from the tall tree above. The girl burned several leaves before noticing the group of four kids staring at her and panicked.

"This isn't what it looks like!" she yelled at them before Mysterion ran across the street to the girl.

"We're not here to get you in any trouble! Tell me, you can generate fire?" he asked.

The girl knew she had been caught. "Alright, you've all seen me already. Yes, I can generate and control fire."

"What's your name?" asked Siren as she and the others had crossed the street as well.

"I'm Fire Head." she smiled a bit.

"Fire Head is it? I am Siren and this is my partner, Mysterion." Siren introduced.

"Tell me, have you heard about this silence in the news?" Mysterion asked Fire Head.

Fire Head nodded her head yes in agreement. "Would you like to join us stop the silence and save the Earth?" Siren stepped in and asked.

"What's in it for me?" asked Fire Head.

"You would be able to stop the deadly silence from destroying everyone and the world. You'd become a hero!" Siren exclaimed.

"Does that mean I'm going to have to fight as well?"

Siren nodded her head yes. "Awesome! I'll join you guys! Where you guys headed to anyways?"

"To our secret base. You can come as well." smiled Siren.

Fire Head quickly went inside her house and returned a moment later and joined the group as they began walking again.

They were about a few minutes away from the secret base when suddenly an evil laugh was heard from behind them. They all turned around to see that Riddler had been following them.

"Riddler!" Mysterion and Siren screamed in unison.

"Mysterion. Siren. Wonderful to see you both again! I see you healed up quite well, Mysterion. Now we can play more games!" Riddler smiled at them.

"I don't want to play any of your games at the moment and neither does the rest of my team at the moment! Not after you killed me last night!" Mysterion yelled before hitting the girl villainess.

Riddler rubbed the place Mysterion hit her. "You don't wanna play games, Mysterion? Fine, I understand. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" she yelled out before punching Mysterion in the stomach.

The two quickly got into a duel with each other, lashing out several kicks and punches to each others person.

"Riddler! Mysterion! Stop your fighting, now!" a voice yelled out.

They both stopped fighting to see a boy (she was really a girl but posed as a boy) wearing red fox ears on his head and a blue cape around his shoulders. He was holding a gun at his right side.

"RedFox! What are you doing here?" Riddler questioned.

"I was on my way to my house, but apparently I need to stop you two from killing each other, literally!" RedFox yelled out.

Riddler and Mysterion quickly glanced at each other before looking back at RedFox. While Riddler was distracted by RedFox, Mysterion had manged to tie her up.

"Now I want you to fucking listen to me, Riddler! I don't have time for your stupid games as there is a deadly silence we all have to worry about within a year from now!" Mysterion yelled at her.

"What silence?" asked RedFox.

"On the news two days there was a threat that a deadly silence is going to silence and kill the Earth within a year's time! The only way to stop it is to get as many heroes and villains to join the fight to stop the silence or we'll all be fucking killed! That would include you both, Riddler and RedFox!" Mysterion yelled more.

Riddler looked at Mysterion with a look of shock as she had never see Mysterion possibly so mad before. RedFox looked at Mysterion in the same way. Riddler and Redfox were silent for a few moments before Riddler spoke up.

"Fine. I'll join you." she said.

"What did you say?" Mysterion asked.

"I said I'll join you! If the Earth is destroyed, how could I possibly play my games without anyone around?" Riddler smirked.

"I'll join as well. I can't let Earth just be destroyed!" RedFox agreed as she pulled out her gun and pointed it to the sky.

"Fine." Mysterion said as he untied Riddler. "If you ever try to hurt us again, Riddler, I will not hesitate to fucking take you out!" Mysterion yelled as she ran away with RedFox following right behind her.

After the little battle, the group of heroes made it back to the Coon and Friends base where Human Kite was sitting in the basement alone, waiting for them.

* * *

><p><em>These heroes belong to these people on Deviantart!<em>

_Midnight Raven -skittles91000_

_The Dodger -keito-orca_

_FireHead -s3shs3s_

_RedFox -xred-fox_

_The Riddler -shadowkovu_

_Angel Wing -flyingprincess_

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

The group of heroes had made it to the headquarters in Cartman's basement where Human Kite was standing around waiting for them.

"There you guys are! What kept you?" asked Kite.

"We ran into a few new heroes here and Riddler and Redfox." Mysterion replied.

"Damn. Did you ask them about joining us? Riddler and RedFox, I mean."

"They've joined our fight against the silence only after I yelled at Riddler."

"Nice."

"Now, let's get to work on why we're here. Tomorrow is the field trip to the Otter Labs and we have some kids who are already joining our fight. Siren, Wendy and Bebe are joining us, correct?" asked Mysterion.

"Yes they are. They're both pretty good fighters." replied Siren, referring to a fight she had seen them get into before.

"Excellent. I know the rest of the team and Kite will also joining the fight." said Mysterion.

"I also got Pip and Rebecca, the red head girl in our class to fight with us as well." said the Kite.

"Let's good. I have already contacted the scientist and explained our situation to him and he has agreed to help us to fight against the silence." said Mysterion.

"How did you even contact the scientist in the first place?" questioned Midnight Raven.

"I have my ways." smirked Mysterion.

They had quick meeting about what was going to happen on the field trip tomorrow. Everyone understood what was going on and soon headed back home.

The next morning, Serena woke up and got dressed for the field trip to Otter Labs today. She dashed down the stairs and ate her breakfast before heading to the bus stop to meet up with Wendy and Bebe.

"Hey guys." Serena smiled.

"Hey. So today is the day is it?" questioned Wendy.

Serena simply nodded her head yes.

"I can't believe we're gonna be superheroes after today and fighting to save the world." mused Bebe.

"Yup. I think not too long from now, Mysterion and I are going to start the search for the other heroes and villains across the country."

"How are you possibly going to do that? Do you know how much plane tickets are these days?" asked Wendy.

"Mysterion says he figured this all out. He says he even knows where we'll be going and when, where will all be staying, how to stay well nourished, and how we'll be getting there."

"Really? A nine year old hero figured this all out?"

"I'm sure he had some help but he says he has everything under control."

"Would Bebe and I be coming on this country traveling journey as well or what?"

"Mysterion says all the heroes and villains have to come along. He says he's taken care of everything on how to get us to be able to go on this trip."

"He better have. I don't want my parents think I've gone missing or something." Wendy complained as the bus was pulling up. "Oh here's the bus. Let's go."

They all boarded the bus and sat down in their respected seats. They came up to the boys stop and the four of them got on. They all went to sit in their own seats as Kenny sat down next to Serena.

"Are you ready for Otter Labs today?" asked Kenny.

"I am. So how are we supposed to get to this scientist guy anyway? I'm sure that area isn't apart of the field trip, Ken."

Kenny got real close to Serena and whispered, "We'll sneak off when I say when, alright?"

"Whatever you say." Serena whispered back.

The bus arrived at school and everyone went to . Garrison then told the class how to behave and act or else they wouldn't be allowed to enter the labs. The buses taking them there arrived and everyone quickly boarded. Half an hour later, they arrived at Otter Labs. All the kids got off and got into groups of four and they all headed into the labs.

"In here we're trying to figure out just how quickly the brain can send a message to the human body in exact seconds." explained the tour guide.

There was a collection of oohs coming from the kids. While they were walking, Kenny noticed a door that held the superpower machine. He manged to pull out all of the kids joining him (It was at least 7 or 8 of them) and Serena and headed into the door where the scientist, Dr. James, was looking over his machine when he noticed the children.

"Children! You're not allowed to be in this part of the building. This is off limits!" Dr. James yelled.

Kenny quickly reverted into his Mysterion voice. "Do you recognize my voice? I called you before about the machine."

"Mysterion! I didn't know you wouldn't be coming here without your costume! Come right this way, please, I have everything set up for you all." said Dr. James as he led them to an area where his machine was sitting and in front of it was a chair.

"So, how does this machine work?" asked Serena.

"You sit in the chair and the machine here emits a blue beam of energy that zaps and slightly enters your DNA in order for you to gain superpowers." he explained.

"Will this hurt?" asked Pip from the group of kids.

"All of my other subjects say they feel a slight pinch, so you all will be fine as they machine is stable. Is anyone willing to go first?"

Wendy and Bebe both stepped forward. "Excellent! You with the pink hat, just sit right here. If you need too, you can close your eyes." explained Dr. James as Wendy sat on the chair in front of the machine.

The machine quickly shot a beam of blue energy at Wendy as she jumped slightly. She glowed blue for a second and soon it faded away. She quickly looked over herself to see nothing had changed.

"Did this even work?" Wendy asked.

"Let me see." Dr. James said as he picked up a scanning like device and ran it next to Wendy.

The machine made serveal beeps as Dr. James read the analysis. "Excellent! It worked! You have the power of teleportation my dear!"

"How do I use it?" asked Wendy.

"I have already have another to have this power as well. You simply think of the place you wanna travel to and you go there. Why don't you simply start by moving a few feet in front of you, okay?"

Wendy closed her eyes and focused. Within a few seconds, she faded and reappeared about five feet in front of her.

"Excellent! Excellent! Everything's working the way it should be, of course." said Dr, James as Bebe approached the chair.

Soon, all of the kids had been zapped, including Kenny as he wanted more than just the power to die. As a side effect of the machine, his voice now sounded like Mysterion's without even trying. Siren, of course, didn't get hit by the machine as she already had her powerful voice.

"I can't believe this! I'm flying and I can shoot lasers out of my eyes!" exclaimed Kyle.

"I know! I can control tools, dude!" smiled Stan as he had a drill making noise in his hand.

"Awesome, dude!" replied Kyle.

"I can't believe this." Kenny said as a dark orb appeared in his hand. "I can create dark energy."

"That's so awesome!" replied Serena.

"This is jolly good! I have teleportation as well!" smiled Pip as he appeared ten feet from where he had been.

"It's very useful indeed!" exclaimed Wendy.

"I can't believe I got super strength!" said Bebe as she lifted up the chair as it were simply a feather or a pebble.

"I can move things with my mind!" exclaimed Rebecca as a pen levitated in the air before her.

"T-T-Timmy!" exclaimed Timmy as he was now indestructible.

"Sweet! I can turn things into plastic and back again!" smiled Token.

Dr. James then spoke up. "I'm glad that everyone's powers are all working the way they should be." he them switched his glance to Kenny. "Mysterion, you say you're going to traveling with the other heroes and villains to help you find others to fight the silence, yes?"

"Yes. I plan to have us leave very shortly. A couple of days from now." explained Kenny.

"Alright then. You all better get back to your group before you all get into any trouble!" exclaimed Dr. James as all the kids left the room.

Fortunately, the teachers had been to interested in the Labs themselves that they hadn't notice several of the kids had gone missing and didn't notice they joining the group again.

"And that is the end of our tour, everyone! If you all go down this way, we have a couple of things to give you all." said the tour guide as the kids got some stickers, a pen, and a cookie.

They all now were riding on the bus back to South Park and the new superpowered kids were smiling about receiving their new powers. Even Kenny thought his new power was quite interesting, even it did deepen his voice, like Mysterion's. The bus arrived back at South Park Elementary.

Most of the kids then boarded their respected after school buses to take them home that day. Before any of the superpowered kids had gotten on their buses, Kenny told them they had to all come to the park tomorrow at 11am.

* * *

><p><em>OC's from DA.<em>

_Riddler (mentioned) -shadowkovu_

_RedFox (mentioned) -xred-fox_

_Midnight Raven -skittles91000_

_Please review!  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Serena awoke to someone tapping on her window. She glanced at her alarm clock to see it was about 10am. She opened up her curtains to see Nightfall perched outside her window on the giant oak tree that grew on her property.

"Can you open up, Serena?" asked Nightfall.

Serena opened her window and Nightfall quickly climbed in. "What are you doing here anyway, Nightfall?"

"I need your help getting some of the kids for the meeting today."

"Kenny said the park at 11am, didn't he?"

"Yes, but I need your help getting a few of the kids today."

"Alright then. I guess I can help. Who are we getting?"

"Forgate, Midnight Raven, and Angel Wing. You should probably change into Siren."

"You mind waiting outside my door? Or are you a pervert?"

Nightfall laughed at the joke. "Okay, okay." she smiled as she left Serena's room, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Siren had changed and she and Nightfall picked up Midnight Raven and Angel Wing. Last on their list was Forgate. They approached her house as Siren rang the doorbell and a moment later, a girl answered the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Leia, we got that meeting today, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I'll be back down in a few minutes!" Leia closed the door and returned a few minutes later as Forgate. "Alright, I'm ready to go!"

The group of four headed down to the park where at least 20 kids must have been waiting. Siren recognized them all, some were the villains from that one night and others were heroes she had met in the past few days. It was amazing that a fight hadn't broken out yet between the enemies.

They all went into the group, expect for Siren and Nightfall, who instead went it where Mysterion was waiting for them.

"There you two are! Before we start, Nightfall, I want you in the crowd making sure nothing happens between the heroes and villains."

"On it, Mysterion!" Nightfall said as she quickly rushed into the crowd.

"Come on, Siren, let's get this meeting underway before anything happens." said Mysterion as she and him stood in front the crowd.

Siren quickly sung a song that grabbed the entire audience's attention.

"Thank you all heroes and villains for coming to this meeting. You all know the reason why we're all here, to stop the impending silence that threatens to silence the Earth within a year's time." said Mysterion. "Yesterday, I managed to get several normal kids from my class to join our fight and was able to give them superpowers while at the Otter Labs yesterday. I also managed to give the original Coon and Friends members real powers while we were there as well."

There was a light cheer coming from a few of the heroes.

"Now, I called this meeting so that we can all discuss about how to find the other heroes and villains across the country and how to get to New York City before it's too late. Now, does anyone know anyone else in the country that could be helpful to our cause?" asked Mysterion.

The Human Kite quickly spoke up. "I have a cousin, Phil, in San Fransisco who could help us. He has a black belt in karate and kung fu."

"I have a friend in back in Salem, Massachusetts that could help us." called out Midnight Raven.

"I have a friend in Boise, Idaho that would useful to us. She can help as she has to power to heal wounds." called out RedFox.

"Alright then. I will make sure to put those places on the list. Where is Magica?"

Quickly, a girl with a brunette pixie cut wearing a long flowing green long sleeved dress ran to the front of the audience. "Here I am, Mysterion!"

"Excellent! Magica, can you create tents with beds, bathrooms, and any other necessary items for our trip?"

"Of course I can! Creating things is so day one." Magica replied by creating a tent then making it disappear. "See?"

"Alright, that'll take care of places to sleep. Next on our list is how we can make sure this mission is to go smoothly without any deadly fights breaking out."

As if on cue, there was an argument starting on the left side of the audience. Darkfly, Control Freak, Rainbow Bullet, and Riddler had began arguing over something.

"You little jerk! You cut my arm!" Darkfly yelled out as she was holding her arm that was bleeding slightly.

"Oh, I regret nothing. That's for the last time we met and you slapped me!" yelled out Control Freak.

"Yeah and you got my minions killed as well!" yelled out Rainbow.

"You deserved it you little jerks!" yelled Darkfly.

"What an interesting little fight we're having here, ladies. You don't mind if I watch it go on?" joked Riddler.

"Stay out of this one, Riddler!" the three girls yelled at her before going back to yell at each other.

Mysterion, Siren, and Nightfall quickly interevned to try to break up the stupid fight.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up, ladies! We have more important things to talk about right which would be the silence!" yelled Mysterion.

"No! This little bitch here slapped me and broke my control over you all!" yelled out Control Freak.

"And if she hadn't done that, my minions wouldn't have died by the hands of Angel Wing and Forgate!" yelled Rainbow Bullet.

"If we hadn't killed them, they would have killed us!" yelled Angel Wing.

"Yeah!" yelled Forgate.

Soon a jet of fire appeared in the air, causing everyone to go silent. "Enough of this stupid fighting already, we have more important matters!"

A girl with blue hair quickly spoke up. "The silence is going to destroy the Earth within a year if we don't stop it! If you keep arguing, we're all screwed!"

"Thank you, Fire Head and Aqua. Now we need to continue this meeting now, so just apologize and move the fuck on!" Mysterion yelled.

"Sorry." mumbled the three girls to each other.

Mysterion and Siren returned to the front of the crowd. "Like I was saying before, if we all get into retarded arguments over the stupidest shit, we're all going to be screwed as we need all the time we have to find those heroes and stop the silence!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to not fight with each other. "Siren, you may say the next order of business." said Mysterion.

"Yes. We have sleeping arrangements and I'm sure Magica can create us food as well?"

"Yes I can! That's something I learned on day two!" shouted Magica.

"Excellent! Now, how are we going to stay clean? I'm sure no one here wants to carry around a bunch of dirty clothes and wash them as well." said Siren.

A girl with bright white hair wearing a short white dress spoke up. "I can help with that. I have the power of to clean things with the wave of my hand, so we'll all be able to keep clean without having to shower and constantly change our clothes."

"Excellent! What is your name?"

"Scrub." she replied.

"Thank you, Scrub. Now, I'm sure we have to come with battle plans when the time comes. Does anyone have any ideas now?" asked Siren.

Toolshed then spoke up. "I know it's a year from now but when we fight the silence, we're fighting until the very end, right?"

"Yes, Toolshed."

"Where exactly is the silence at anyway?"

"New York City. That'll be our final stop of our trip."

"Ok, so who or whatever is controlling the silence, we are going to destroy, right?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I can help by sending all my powertools at them!"

The crowd of kids laughed. "That'll stop whatever it is down. Maybe it might help." smiled Siren.

"It's a good idea, Stan." smiled Wendy at him.

"A great one!" smiled Midnight Raven.

Suddenly, the two glared at each other and looked back at Siren.

At the moment, Dodger ran over to Siren and whispered something in her ear. "I think another fight might break out. I'm warning you just in case."

"Thanks Dodger." she said as he ran back to his spot in the crowd.

Right on cue, another fight had broken out between Control Freak and Forgate.

"What is your problem, Control Freak? I thought Mysterion said no more stupid fighting!" yelled Forgate.

"He did say to stop fighting but this isn't fighting, this is attacking!" yelled Control Freak as she pulled out a knife as Forgate pulled out her bow and arrow in defense

Siren and Nightfall quickly ran between the two. "I thought there was going to be no more fighting!" yelled Siren.

"I'm not fighting, I'm attacking !" yelled Control Freak as she tried to scratch Forgate with her knife, but ended up wounding Siren instead.

"Aahh!" Siren said as held her bleeding arm with her opposite hand and fell to the ground. "M-M-My arm! It hurts so much!" she screamed in pain.

At that moment, Nightfall had decided this was the last straw for the fighting. She managed to grab both Forgate and Control Freak as her eyes glowed red causing both of their greatest fears to appear before them, scaring the crap out of them. The greatest fears got so close to the two, now screaming, girls that the fears could touch them easily.

"Please make it stop! Please!" they both cried out.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone! If you cause a fight that injures another of our team members, i will not hesitate to make your fears a fucking reality!" Nightfall yelled out as she made the fears disappeared.

Meanwhile, Mysterion quickly had cut through the crowd and gently picked up Siren. "Siren! Siren! Are you alright?"

Siren pulled her hand off her bleeding arm to see the entire arm covered in blood. "The wound is very deep. I think I have to go to the hospital." she made out weakly as her arm was bleeding fast.

Siren put her blood stained hand on her wound to slow down the bleeding. Mysterion put his hand over her hand. Suddenly, his hand glowed a faint purple color. Siren suddenly sprang to life to see that her arm was no longer bleeding and the wound had been healed.

"B-B-But how did your wound heal so fast?" Mysterion questioned.

"It's simple. You have healing powers, Mysterion!" Siren smiled as she hugged him. "Thanks for healing me."

Mysterion smiled slightly. "Uhh...no problem, Siren. Anything for a fellow teammate."

Nightfall turned around to see that Siren had been completely healed. "Siren, you're alright!"

"Thanks to Mysterion. He has healing powers now." smiled Siren.

Nightfall grabbed Mysterion into a tight hug. "Thanks so much for healing her, Mysterion! I almost thought something was going to happen to her!"

Mysterion quickly pulled Nightfall off of him. "Like I said, it's nothing for a fellow teammate."

Suddenly, another girl about eight years old hugged Mysterion.

"Karen, I thought I said to stay at home!" said Mysterion.

"I am not Karen, I am Mysteria, your faithful little sister and fighter of justice!" she replied.

"Mysteria, I said you can't come on this trip. We can't watch you and keep you out of trouble."

"Please, Mysterion, I wanna fight against the silence as well! I can fight and you know it!"

"I know you've beaten Kevin in boxing before, Karen, but I can't take care of you or watch you!"

"Let her come, Mysterion. We could use all the help we can get." smiled Nightfall.

"But I can't be there to keep her out of trouble and no one here would be willing to do it!" said Mysterion.

"I'll keep her out of trouble for you, Mysterion." said Siren.

"Siren, you don't have to watch my little sister for me."

"It's the least I can do after you healed me." Siren smiled at him.

"If you really want to, Siren." Siren nodded her head as Mysterion looked down at Mysteria. "Mysteria, you do realize that if you fight the silence with us, you might never come back alive if the worse should happen. Are you willing to give up your own life if necessary for the Earth?"

"Sure. It beats living at home where we eat pop-tarts for dinner almost every night." smiled Mysteria.

Mysterion laughed at her comment. "Alright, Mysteria, you're now apart of our mission effort. Behave for Siren's sake."

"Yes, Mysterion!" Mysteria smiled as she went by Siren's side.

For the next several hours, Mysterion, Nightfall, and Siren discussed the places they were going to visit and which villains and heroes they would be finding within the time before the silence and any possible battle plans they might need in case they ran into any trouble, which would be guaranteed to happen at least several times. It was about close to 7pm when the meeting was finally coming to an end.

"Now that we have everything all figured out, I want everyone to head home and get some sleep. I know it's early, but we leaving tomorrow morning very early. Myself and Nightfall will be getting you all later some time starting around midnight. If you hear a tap on your windows tonight, please don't panic for it'll just be me or Nightfall. Now go home and rest." said Mysterion as the crowd separated.

"What about me, Mysterion?" asked Siren.

"I want you to get some sleep as well. Nightfall and I will take care of everything."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"We;ll be alright, Siren. Just get a few hours of sleep." Nightfall smiled at her.

"Alright then. See you later tonight then." Siren said as she too left the park.

Later that night, it was about half past midnight when Serena was awoken by a tapping on her window. It startled her at first by remembered what Mysterion had said earlier. She opened up her curtains to see Nightfall, Mysterion, and Midnight Raven perched on the tree outside of her window. She opened the window and the three of them climbed inside.

"Evening, Serena." smiled Nightfall.

"Hey." she replied with a smile.

"Come on, get changed into Siren as soon as you can and you can bring a music player, cellphone, and maybe a few keepsakes with you but we're trying to keep the travel load. Also, don't worry about clothes or anything." said Mysterion.

"I know. That's what Scrub is for." Serena said as she climbed her costume and changed in her bathroom.

She returned a few minutes later wearing her costume. She grabbed a white tote bag out of her closet and packed her cellphone, Ipod, picture of her parents and grandparents, a few of her favorite books, and her most favorite stuffed kitty which she had named Protection.

"Alright, that's everything for me." Siren said.

"Are you sure, Siren. Once we leave, we're not coming back." warned Mysterion.

"We'll be able to get more things we need on our trip, right?"

"We have Magica so we'll all be fine. Come on, let's go." smiled Nightfall at Siren. "Midnight Raven, could you help Siren down to the ground?"

"Sure thing." Midnight Raven picked up Siren up bridal style and opened up her wings and flew out the window (after which Siren closed it) and landed next to the oak tree as Mysterion and Nightfall had climbed down her tree.

"Thanks Midnight." said Siren.

"No problem." she replied.

"Come on, we have to get the others." said Nightfall as the four ran into the night to get the other heroes and villains.

* * *

><p><em>Heroes belong to these people on DA!<em>

_Forgate -sacredsugar_

_Control Freak -babysponge178_

_Angel Wing -flyingprincess_

_The Riddler -shadowkovu_

_Rainbow Bullet -rani-was-here_

_Darkfly -sonicalaeriza_

_Midnight Raven -skittles91000_

_The Dodger -keito-orca_

_FireHead -s3shs3s_

_RedFox -xred-fox_

_Aqua -tdkpupgirl22_

_Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

It was about two in the morning and Nightfall, Mysterion, Siren, and Midnight Raven had picked up Forgate, Angel Wing, and Aqua from their houses for the trip. They were now currently on their way to Fire Head's house.

"So, Mysterion, where are we heading to first on our trip?" asked Angel Wing.

"Boise."

"Where's Boise?"

"In the state of Idaho."

"Idaho." Angel Wing suddenly started laughing when she realized what Idaho sounded like when said slowly. "Whoever named that state must have been high or something!" she cracked out.

Mysterion couldn't help but laugh himself when he got the joke as well. "I never realized that Idaho was a slut!"

Everyone else in their little group began laughing at the joke as well and made several jokes around the word Idaho.

Two hours later, all of the heroes that they were to pick up were with them and they all headed down to the park. They arrived in the park to see that the villains had arrived there as well. Mostly they were chatting, expect for Rainbow Bullet, who was currently holding a bag of weed and was high at the moment, was talking to a tree.

"You're awesome, you know that?" said Rainbow to the tree.

"Attention everyone! I see that we're all here now. You know that now we are now against the clock to find the heroes of this country and to fight the silence within a year's time. The first location we will be heading to is Boise, the capitol of Idaho." said Mysterion.

"And how are we to get there?" called out a girl wielding a katana on her person.

Meanwhile, Forgate was in the audience listening to Mysterion addressing to where they were to be headed when she heard a girl's voice asked how they were to arrive. She knew that voice anywhere. She turned her head to see Kaosu-X on the other side of the audience.

'Shit! She can't see me here! I hope he doesn't have us near each other!' screamed Forgate in her mind.

"That's easy. Wendy and Pip here have the power of teleportation and all we need to do is hold hands in order for us to travel together safely." explained Mysterion. "Pip, I want you to teleport the villains while Wendy, you teleport the heroes. Now, everyone, split into groups of heroes and villains!"

The audience quickly split into the two groups Mysterion had said. "Now, everyone needs to hold hands or you will not be going on this trip!"

Quickly, everyone in their respected groups held each other hands, now forming two circles back to back.

"Teleport!" shouted both Wendy and Pip.

Suddenly, a wind began blowing, making everyone's hair and clothing move, and everyone strangely began glowing different colors as the beams of color headed up into the sky. They all levitated off the ground a few inches before they disappeared completely.

They arrived in the city park of Boise, Idaho a few seconds later, landing on the ground all unharmed. Everyone looked around to see their new surroundings. Siren then noticed a rather large white building that was right across the place they were at.

"Does anyone know what building that is?" asked Siren.

"That's the Idaho capitol building as Boise is the state capitol." replied Nightfall. "I memorized all the states and their capitols from a few weeks ago."

"It's really beautiful, isn't it, Nightfall?"

"Yeah it's really beautiful and so are other things in the area." Nightfall said as she stared at Siren without her noticing.

"Like this park?"

"Exactly." Nightfall said with a slight smile.

Mysterion quickly made an announcement. "Welcome to Boise, Idaho. I know a fellow hero by the name of Ice Shard who lives in the area and will be in a 5K walk celebrating woman's fitness today."

"And how are we supposed to get them?" asked Angel Wing.

"Simple. Several of us will actually have to walk in this race in order to get to her in time."

"And who will be in it?"

"Simple Angel Wing. Myself, Siren, Nightfall, Wendy, and you will be posing as the runners. The actual thing is only about four hours from now and we need all the sleep we can get before then."

"I will be glad to help you find Ice Shard, Mysterion!" smiled Angel Wing.

"Magica, will you create us some tents for us?" asked Mysterion.

"It would be my pleasure." said Magica as at least 15 tents appeared with a number on them and a few names under the number.

All of them went into their respected tents. Mysterion, Nightfall, and Siren were all sharing the first tent. After a few minutes, everyone was in their tents and fast asleep.

A few hours later, everyone was awoken by a noise of a crowd outside their tents. They all poked out their heads out to see the celebration was beginning.

Mysterion, Wendy, Angel Wing, Siren, and Nightfall left their tents and went to the late registration and managed to pick up their numbers in order to be in the walk.

"Alright, everyone. This is the plan. We are apart of the blue wave, which will be the thrid group to start. Ice Shard will also be in this group. When they let us go, we'll have Wendy here teleport us to the front of the group where Ice Shard will be, ok?" said Mysterion.

"What does Ice Shard even look like?" Wendy asked.

"Simple. She looks like she has ice for hair and wears an outfit that looks like snow and ice." replied Mysterion when he heard it was time for the blue wave to start. "Come on, we have to go now!"

The blue wave was off as Wendy teleported the five of them to the front of the wave where they spotted an ice colored girl walk straight past them.

"Wait, Ice Shard! We need to speak to you!" called out Mysterion.

Ice Shard quickly flipped her head. "How do you know who I am?"

"I am Mysterion from South Park. We need your help." Mysterion replied as they all kept walking with Ice Shard.

"My help? With what?"

"We need you powers against the silence. We're looking for heroes to join the fight and help save the Earth."

"You must be apart of Coon and Friends!" said Ice Shard. "You helped with the fight against Cthulhu, didn't you?"

"Yes, but we need more help against the silence. We need all the heroes and villains to help aid us."

"Villains?" questioned Ice Shard.

"Yes, we need as much powers so we need to team up with villains as well."

"I see. I'll join you then. Boise is so boring. I need some adventure outside of this place, dammit!" replied Ice Shard.

"Excellent!" replied Mysterion before there was a loud explosion heard from the side.

"What was that?" asked Siren.

"Not now!" screamed Ice Shard. "It's Disharmony. He uses bombs to try to destroy places that usually have harmony aligned with them! We need to stop him before anyone gets hurt!"

The group of six heroes quickly ran to the scene of the explosion to see a teenager about the age of 15, was floating in the air.

"Disharmony, stop this now!" yelled out Ice Shard.

He quickly looked down to the yelling girl. "Oh Ice Shard! It's wonderful to see you again and I see you brought yourself some friends!" he taunted.

"I don't have time for any of your shit today, Disharmony! Stop destroying this park now!" she yelled.

"I think not, Ice Shard." he said as he narrowly avoided being hit by a shard of ice. "I see you want to want to fight, Ice Shard. I'm up for your challenge. Tell me, what do you think of my new laser?" Disharmony smirked before holding up what looked like a toy gun.

"What is that?"

"Oh this little laser will cause anyone's life to start draining out of them by the seconds." he smirked before aiming it directly at Mysterion and then firing it at him. "See?"

Mysterion quickly yelled out in pain after being hit by the laser.

"Mysterion! You fucking bastard, I'll kill you for hurting him!" screamed Angel Wing as she shot as many of her arrows at Disharmony, but missed.

"Oh, did I shoot your boyfriend, angel girl?" taunted Disharmony.

"Stop it! You hurt him!"

"Oh you poor baby."

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know how it feels to care for someone!"

This statement caused Disharmony to become angry. "Don't you ever talk about loving someone to me! Love is a complete waste of time!" he yelled out before aiming the laser at Siren. "You'll see how useless love is when your little masked friend here has her life drained!"

He then fired the laser gun that was aimed at Siren.

"No! I won't let you hurt her!" shouted Nightfall as she got in front of the laser and ended up getting hit by the laser instead of Siren.

"Nightfall!" Siren screamed as she caught Nightfall from falling backwards. "Why did you do something so stupid?"

"I think of you as my best friend, Siren. I can't let you ever get hurt." Nightfall made out before her and Mysterion made unusual noises. "I think that laser really is draining my life."

"Well, I've had my fun today. See you later, Ice Shard." Disharmony said before vanishing into thin air.

"Mysterion! Mysterion! Please don't die on me! You can't die!" Angel Wing cried out as her tears landed on Mysterion's chest.

"There is something that can save them. The hot springs in Cascade but we couldn't make it there in time, it's a two hour drive." said Ice Shard sadly.

"We can all make it. I can teleport us there. Hold my hands, quickly!" Wendy said as Siren and Angel Wing grabbed her hands while still holding on to Nightfall and Mysterion respectively.

Wendy teleported them to the town of Cascade, Idaho where they landed right next to a hot spring.

"Quickly, put them in the water! It'll heal the damage of Disharmony's laser!" Ice Shard yelled.

Siren and Angel Wing picked up Nightfall and Mysterion respectively and put them in the 120 degree water. Suddenly, a light blue glow surrounded Mysterion and Nightfall. It lasted for a moment before it faded away and the two heroes jumped up, the damage from the laser was now gone.

"Mysterion!" Angel Wing cried with tears of happiness. "You're all right! You're all right!" she pulled him into a tight hug and still cried tears of happiness.

"Angel Wing, you're kind of crushing me." gasped out Mysterion.

"Sorry." Angel Wing said before releasing him. "I'm just so glad you aren't going to die again!"

"Everything's all right now, Angel Wing." Mysterion smiled at her as Angel Wing giggled.

Meanwhile, Siren had tears of joy in her eyes as well as Nightfall too was alright.

"Nightfall! You're alright!" Siren cried before giving her a tight hug. "But why...why did you stand in front of the laser?"

"Like I said before, Siren, you're like my best friend and I can't bare to let anything happen to you. Besides, you look better without injuries." Nightfall smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Nightfall. I really do appreciate it." smiled Siren as she released Nightfall from the hug.

Nightfall muttered something under her breath that Siren couldn't make out. Mysterion got up and told Wendy that they could all go back to the others with their new ally, Ice Shard. They all teleported back to the camp where the others were waiting for them.

"So is this our new ally then?" asked Mosquito, who was flying in the air above them.

"Yes, this is our newest hero, Ice Shard. As her name implies, she can create and shoot ice shards out of her hands." Mysterion introduced their newest member.

"Hi there." said Ice Shard meekly.

"Hey there. I'm Paranormal Sky." said a girl wearing her brunette hair up in ponytails with a blue mask on.

"Hey."

Mysterion quickly spoke up. "I know we only arrived in Boise, but we have to head to Jackson, Mississippi. There's another hero down there waiting for us."

Suddenly Nightfall spoke up. "Mysterion, why don't we sleep for a few hours before heading to Mississippi? We could use a sleep break after what happened, don't we?"

"I guess you're right, Nightfall. We'll leave by 3pm then, giving us five hours to sleep." replied Mysterion as it was about 10am.

Everyone went back to their tents to get their few hours of sleep, expect for Nightfall who instead stayed up for another two hours thinking of a girl who was sleeping right next to her fast asleep in the bed in the middle of her's and Mysterion's.

* * *

><p><em>OC's belong to these people on DA.<em>

_Forgate and Kaosu-X -sacredsugar_

_Rainbow Bullet -rani-was-here_

_Angel Wing -flyingprincess_

_Paranormal Sky -glibbs_

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

It was about fifteen minutes to three when Siren was awaken by someone gently shaking her being. She lazily opened her eyes to see Nightfall awake and towering over her bed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We're heading to Jackson, remember?" smiled Nightfall.

"I know. I know." Siren said as she dragged her being out of bed and walked outside the tent where the bright sun greeted her by shining brightly.

"Thanks for waking her up, Nightfall." said Mysterion. "We're almost ready to leave here soon. Just need to wake up a few more people."

After another fifteen minutes everyone was awake and ready to go. They all gathered in their two teleportation groups as before and teleported off.

As they had teleported off, Disharmony had seen them teleport off and knew they were heading to Jackson as he overheard their conversation as well. He soon was gone in a flash.

They arrived a few seconds later in the town of Jackson. Missippissi. They noticed that there was a storm right now with lots of thunder and lightening, but no rain.

"What an interesting storm that's brewing. Maybe the it's the spirits trying to send us a message." said Paranormal Sky.

"What message?" asked Siren.

"I'm not sure." she replied.

"So, Mysterion, who are we looking for in Jackson?" asked Nightfall.

"I'm unsure of her name but she can control lightening and create thunder. This storm might actually be her creation."  
>answered Mysterion.<p>

Without warning, there was a cackling noise coming from the forest that was nearby. They all turned around to see that a small forest had been caused.

"We got here just in time! We have to stop that fire!" cried out Siren.

"Aqua, Parmormal Sky, Nightfall, and Siren. Come with me." said Mysterion. "Everyone else, try to prevent the fire from spreading."

Quickly, the five heroes went into the burning forest as Aqua kept putting out the fires in front of them. They walked for a few minutes before coming to where the fire had started: a girl. Aqua quickly put out the fire that was surrounding the girl.

The girl quickly caught sight of the five heroes. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Mysterion gave the girl a look and then at the scorched trees that could have only been caused by lightening.

"Are you the hero that can control lightening?" asked Mysterion.

"I guess you got me then. I'm Lucida Dementa." she replied.

"I am Mysterion."

Lucida remembered the name. "Mysterion! From Coon and Friends! You're looking for heroes to join you against the silence right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll join you. Might as well try before the silence kills us all, right?" she asked.

"Umm...yeah." said Mysterion with confusion.

Suddenly, there was a shift in the air and Disharmony appeared before them.

"Hello there again." smiled Disharmony.

"You're the villain from Boise!" yelled out Siren.

"That is me but we haven't all properly met. I'm Disharmony and you are all?" he smirked.

They heroes introduced themselves to Disharmony.

"I find it more fun if I know who my enemies are before I try to kill them. I see we had a forest fire here, didn't we?" Disharmony smiled before making appearing a matchbook. "It must have been no fun for you guys to put out such a small fire. Why not have a bigger fire!" he said as he stroked the matchbook with several matches and throwing them in different places, causing a forest fire twice the size as the one before.

Aqua quickly tried to put of the fore with any water that was in the ground or in the air. "I can't put out these flames! There's too much smoke in the air!"

"Crap! Crap! Crap! What do we do? We can't leave this fire without all dying!" screamed out Lucida.

Paranormal Sky suddenly felt an energy around her. "That's odd. There's two ghosts here."

"Oh yeah. There sure are ghosts here." said Luicda with sarcasm.

"I'm serious! I can talk to them! Maybe they can help us out of this!" screamed Paranormal Sky.

Suddenly, the fire suddenly disappeared and two ghosts materialized before them. It was a man and a woman who were dressed in superhero outfits.

"Who are you?" asked Paranormal Sky.

"We are the spirits of Siren's parents, Paranormal Sky. We knew you would be able to hear us, so we were able to show ourselves through you." replied the man.

Siren quickly looked over the two ghosts. "Wait a moment, you're my parents?"

"Yes, Siren. We have missed you so much my dear." replied the woman.

"Mom and Dad?" the two ghosts nodded their heads. "B-B-But why are you here?"

"We're here to save you from this fire caused by Disharmony over there." the male ghost said as he pointed up at Disharmony in the air as he was watching the entire thing go down. As soon as he was pointed at, he disappeared into the air.

"Also, we're here to give you something. Let me see your staff." said the woman as Siren handed over her staff.

Suddenly, the staff began glowing very brightly as the glow lit up the entire forest. The glow lasted for a minute before disappearing. In the woman's hand now was a microphone instead of Siren's staff.

"M-M-My staff! What happened to it?" she questioned.

"Your staff has been turned into my weapon, a microphone that can be used for fighting by singing out the phrase Singing Siren into it and the enemy will be controlled by your voice as usual, but this microphone can hold out your voice's spell with the need to keep on singing."

"But how?"

"You don't think you gained your powers from no where?" said the woman ghost as she and her husband fated away, leaving a group of confused heroes.

"Did that really just happen?" asked Mysterion.

"It did." said Siren, who now was holding the microphone. She pressed a button on the side of the microphone and suddenly it extended into a staff like her old one. "Awesome! I have a staff still!"

"Let's get the fuck out of this forest before anything else possibly happens!" said Aqua as the heroes and the newest ally ran out of the forest and back to where the others were.

* * *

><p><em>OC's belong to these DA people.<em>

_Paranormal Sky -glibbs_

_Aqua -tdkpupgirl22_

_Lucida Dementa -comicfangirl7_

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 11 And A Half

It was about nine o' clock that night in Jackson. They had gotten their newest hero just earlier that day and Siren got a new weapon from the ghosts of her parents. Nightfall and Siren were both sitting around the warm fire that Fire Head had created for them with the pit Magica created. The stars that night were shining very brightly that night.

"Look Nightfall! The stars are shining so bright tonight!" smiled Siren at her.

"I guess they are, aren't they?" replied Nightfall.

"Yay, they are. It's so beautiful just sitting here under the stars."

"It sure is." Nightfall sighed as she looked over at Siren. "I wonder what it be like to see the ground from above?"

"It's probably be a whole new world from up there." the music superhero flashed another smile at the the fear hero.

"A whole new world." muttered Nightfall before saying something under her breath that Siren couldn't catch. "I wanna share this whole new world with you."

"Did you say something, Nightfall?"

Nightfall quickly collected herself. "I didn't say anything."

Siren let out a tried yawn. "I'm tried. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Here, let me help you." Nightfall said as she helped Siren up and back to the tent.

Siren got into bed and fell asleep within ten minutes. Meanwhile, Nightfall was standing next to Siren's bed and looking down at her.

"Why must it be you? Why you?" she whispered. "You're so beautiful, while I'm a monster. You can bring people together while my powers would just break us apart. But I honestly don't care if I'm a monster. I know you care for me. I will do anything for you. Give you anything your heart could desire, protect you until my very last breath. Siren, can we possibly be together?"

Suddenly, there was the sound of the tent opening up. Nightfall turned around to see Mysterion standing there.

"We need to talk. Now." said Mysterion as he motioned her to come outside.

Nightfall went outside as Mysterion followed her out. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"We need to talk about Siren." he whispered back.

"What about her?"

"While we were in Boise, why did you jump in front of that laser for her?"

"Because she is my best friend."

"Nightfall, you're in love with Siren, aren't you?" Mysterion whispered flatly.

Nightfall looked at the shining stars that were still burning bright into the night. "Do you know what it's like to care for someone so much you'd be willing to give up your own life for them and not regret that decision? You're right, Mysterion, I do love her but I can't tell her for she'll run away from me and I can't have that."

"I understand how you feel, Nightfall. I have someone I care about deeply as well. Why don't you head to bed. You could really use the sleep." said Mysterion.

"You're right, Mysterion. I'll see you in the morning then. Good night." said Nightfall as she disappeared back into the tent.

"Good night then." said Mysterion as he looked in the direction of a certain girl's tent.


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early (around 6am) to see that the sun was just rising, so the sky was a faint orange color.

"What a wonderful morning!" said Siren.

"It sure is." smiled Nightfall.

Suddenly, Magica came running up to Siren and Nightfall in a panic. "Paranormal Sky! She's gone! All that was left behind was this note!"

Mysterion quickly appeared at the Magica's side and took a hold of the note. It read:

_Heroes and Villains,_  
><em>I have taken your little Paranormal Sky and she will not be seen again unless you all come deep within the woods by 8am or she'll pay the cost.<em>

"Oh no! Paranormal Sky! We have to save her!" panicked Siren.

"Don't worry, Siren. We'll all go after her. We have to go, now!" exclaimed Mysterion as everyone began to follow him into the woods.

They were now deep in the forest like the note had said and were waiting for the person who had kidnapped Paranormal Sky.

"Mysterion, why are we just waiting here?" asked Toolshed.

"The note said come deep within the woods and this is deep into the forest." replied Mysterion.

"When that little jerk who took Paranormal Sky gets here, I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"You go Stan!" said both Wendy and Midnight Raven in union.

The two quickly shot a glare out each other.

"Stay around from Stan. He's mine!" Wendy warned.

"No he's not! You guys broke up a month ago!" replied Midnight Raven.

"We're planning to get back together after all of this is over!"

"What are you going to do in the mean time, date Token?"

"That was only a few weeks!"

"At least I wouldn't cheat on Stan like you did."

"You shut your mouth!"

"Make me!"

Toolshed overheard the two girls were fighting about him and walked over to try and stop the argument. "Wendy, we are not going to be getting back together!"

"But you're mine, Stan."

"What do I need to do to get this through your head that we're nothing anymore?"

"But we're meant to be together forever."

Toolshed noticed Midnight Raven just watching the fight between the two ex-lovers. "Wendy..." he quickly grabbed Midnight Raven by the arm and pulled her next to him. "...this is going to prove to you that I no longer want to be with you!" he said as he pulled Midnight Raven closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

He pulled apart from Midnight Raven after a few seconds and walked away from the two, leaving Wendy shocked and Midnight Raven with a lovesick smile on her face.

There suddenly was a shift in the air. Siren looked up to see that Disharmony had appeared with Paranormal Sky within his arms about 50 feet in the air.

"I see that you all got my note! Excellent!" smiled Disharmony.

"Tell her go!" yelled Mysterion.

"As you wish." Disharmony smirked as Paranormal Sky fell from his arms, screaming.

Dodger caught her in the nick of time and set her down back safely on the ground.

"Why did you kidnap Paranormal Sky, Disharmony?" demanded Siren.

"It's quite simple, really. I just wanted you all deep within these woods so my little friend could kill you all in one spot."

"Friend?"

"Oh, how rude of me! Let me get him." Disharmony said as he landed and the ground, tapped it with his foot twice, making a black hole appear in the ground as a person popped through the hole. "This is Gary. I sure hope you have fun with him! Gary, please take out the trash!" Disharmony smirked as he disappeared into the air.

"Hello there." said Gary as he lunged out at the group of heroes and villains.

Forgate pulled out her bow and arrows and shot Gary directly where his heart should be, but he pulled the arrow out of his chest as if it were nothing. "You should really be more careful where you aim your arrows, miss."

"But that hit you directly in the heart! That should have killed you!" screamed out Forgate.

"Then let me give it a try!" screamed out Lucida as a storm appeared in the sky and the sound of thunder was heard. "Let's see how you like this!" she yelled out as she swung in arms in a chopping motion, causing lightening to hit Gary. "That ought to take care of him."

Gary was black for a moment, but shook it off after being hit directly with lightening. "That one hurt! That's it, I'm not playing nice anymore!" he screamed out as a bomb appeared in his hand.

"But, but that should have killed you!" screamed out Lucida.

"It really did hurt though! This is how I feel!" Gary screamed out as he threw the bomb at the group, exploding when in hit the ground.

There was a moan coming from everyone, as they were now injured from the bomb going off. Most of them now had cuts and bruises, a few in too much pain to get up.

"Now you know how I feel when the lightening struck me! I'll finish you off now to put you all out of your misery." Gary replied as he created another bomb in the palm of his hand.

Siren got up, not caring that her left arm and leg were in horrible pain and shouted, "No, I won't let you kill us!" she then began singing her hypnotic song to Gary.

Gary noticed Siren's singing and began humming to it. "What a wonderful voice you have! Maybe I'll spare you so you can be my private singer!"

Siren looked at Gary in shock. "But I was singing a command to you! How did it not work?" she panicked.

"Don't you all get it by now? I'm not affected by your powers for I am not alive or dead." he smiled as he tossed the bomb in his hand up and down without setting it off. "Just let me let go of this bomb and we'll be all good to go here!" he said as he dropped the bomb.

"No! We can't die. Not yet. Please...not...yet..." Siren said as she fell to the ground as the bomb made contact with the floor and exploded on impact.

The bomb went off, killing everyone instantly. Everyone opened their eyes to see that they were now ghosts.

"NO! NO! NO!" screamed Mysterion. "I CAN'T BE DEAD! I CAN'T!"

"It's over Mysterion. We're dead." cried Nightfall.

"NO! We're too young to be dead! I don't want to be a ghost yet!" cried out Paranormal Sky.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. It faded away a second later to see Siren's parents had returned.

"Mom. Dad. I guess we'll be together now." said Siren with a happy but sad tone as she hugged her mother.

Her mother hugged her and pulled her back. "Not quite yet. Your father has something for you."

Her father stepped forward to her and grabbed her hand. "Siren, it is too early for you and all of your friends to be ghosts now. You need to all go back."

"But we're dead! How can we possibly do that?" asked Siren.

"I may not have been able to bring your mother and I back to life ten years ago, but my power has grown within that time and I know it was destined to help you and your friends." he said as an onyx gem necklace appeared in his hand. "Take this necklace and call out Siren Metamorphosis. Everything will then be alright."

"But what will happen to us, Dad?" asked Siren.

"You'll know when it happens, dear. Now go and save the world from the silence for us." her father smiled at her.

Siren stepped back and looked at her parents with tears in her eyes. "Mom and Dad, I shall make you so proud of me and also my friends." Siren then looked up at Gary, who was still laughing at their dead bodies, but couldn't see their ghosts. "That's it! Siren Metamorphosis!"

There was suddenly a bright white light that flashed in the forest and blinded Gary.

"What the hell?" he screamed out.

"How dare you kill me and my friends! I won't stand for such injustice!" a voice called out.

"Who said that?" said Gary as he looked all around him.

"I did!" called out the voice as Gary looked up in the direction of the voice.

Standing on the thick branch of a nearby tree stood Siren, but no longer herself. Now she had white wings coming out of her back and instead of a leotard, she wore a long sleeved mid thigh dress where the edges of her sleeves, collar, and hem of her skirt were lined with black fluff. The top of her black boots were lined with white fluff. Her dress still had the musical note still stitched in the right side of the dress. Around her necklace laid the onyx necklace. In her hand, she carried her microphone from her mother.

"How dare you kill me and my friends? I am back from the dead and you shall die for your crimes against my friends!" she screamed at him.

"What good will killing me do? It won't bring back your friends." Gary smirked as he pointed at the dead bodies of her friends.

"It will still avenge them! I won't let their murderer live as long as I'm still alive!" she said as she pulled up her microphone.

Words began forming in Siren's mind as she extended the microphone into a staff and created a heart shape with her microphone before she sang into it, "Sonic Love Song!" The heart suddenly shot forward, letting out huge rays of energy, each of them hitting of the heroes and villains and also another one hitting Gary, killing him and turning him into a pile of ashes.

The heroes and villains' bodies rose off the ground and they all suddenly flashed a bright white light. They landed back on the ground and all opened their eyes. The bright light surrounded them all for a moment before it faded.

"Siren!" cried out Nightfall. "You saved us all! You're a hero!" she said as she brought Siren into a tight hug.

"Thank you but your weapon is poking me." said Siren.

"Weapon?" Nightfall questioned as she looked at her waist to see a belt was now sitting there carrying a pouch when she opened it up, had at least 50 ninja stars inside. "But how did these get here?"

"Mysterion, you're all right! We're all alive!" Angel Wing called out, not realizing she had flown to him as she hugged him.

"Angel Wing, your wings, they're making you fly!" said Mysterion in surprise.

Angel Wing then noticed she was hovering slightly above the ground. "I can fly! It's a miracle!"

Mysterion then grabbed her hand and pulled her now to the ground. "Now that I realize that we could all possibly die again and Siren's parents may not bring us back, I need to tell you something."

Angel Wing looked Mysterion directly in the eyes. "What is it, Mysterion?"

"Angel Wing, now that you can fly, you truly look like an angel now. But you're my angel now. I love you." Mysterion said before kissing Angel Wing on the lips.

They kissed for a moment and pulled back. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that, Mysterion!" she cried as she pulled him into another kiss.

Wendy, Bebe, Pip, and Rebecca all rubbed their heads after coming back to life.

"What a trip. Dead then alive again." said Bebe as she rubbed her head with a gloved hand.

"Bebe, your outfit! It's changed!" Wendy pointed.

Bebe looked down at herself then at Wendy. "I did and so did you!"

Wendy noticed she was wearing a superhero uniform as well. She glanced over to see that Pip and Rebecca were wearing their own versions of a superhero uniform.

"Jolly good! We all have our own superhero uniforms!" exclaimed Pip.

"I love these colors!" exclaimed Rebecca as her colors were blue and red.

Meanwhile Darkfly and Chaos stretched out their arms in the now warm sunlight.

"Man, I can't believe all that went down." said Darkfly.

"I know. T-T-That was pretty amazing what Siren did." said Chaos in a high voice.

Darkfly noticed how high Chaos voice was and looked at him. He no longer was a he, he was a she. Chaos now wore a green skirt instead of pants and had two single ponytails tied off with green bows and a larger green bow on top of her head.

"Chaos! You've turned into a girl!" Darkfly screamed.

"What?" Chaos said as she looked down at herself. "Oh hamburgers! How did I turn into a girl?"

"It must have been Siren's power." said Human Kite from behind them. "It made everyone stronger and improved their powers somehow. But now that you're a girl, Butters, we'll have to start calling you Marjorine!" Human Kite then walked off with a slight laugh.

"Oh hamburgers!" said Chaos.

"It's ok, Marjorine." said Darkfly with a snort.

Everyone exclaimed how much stronger they all felt and some noticed that their powers were stronger now somehow. They all headed back to the camp with Siren still in her new form as Nightfall admired Siren's new transformation until they all got back to camp.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC's :<em>

_Paranormal Sky -glibbs_

_Forgate -sacredsugar_

_Lucida Dementa -comicfangirl7_

_Midnight Raven -skittles91000_

_Angel Wing -flyingprincess_

_Darkfly -sonicalaeriza_

_Please review!_


	14. Chapter 13

They had all arrived back to camp while Siren was still in her new form, the most notable change was that she had pure white wings now sticking out of her back.

"Siren! I can't believe you saved us all!" said Mysterion while holding Angel Wing's hand.

"Your power gave me the ability to fly and Mysterion here!" said Angel Wing with a light giggle.

"You can fly, Angel Wing?" Siren asked.

"Yeah I can." Angel Wing said as she flew a few feet into the air. "It's really cool. Can't you fly with those new wings of yours?"

Siren glanced over her shoulders at her wings. "I haven't tried yet. I did have to save you all first." she smiled as she began to gently move her wings up and down, causing her to lift off the ground before she returned back down. "I guess my wings can carry me! I can fly!" Siren cheered.

Midnight Raven then approached her after hearing her happy comment about her wings. "Then why don't you, me, and Angel Wing go on a quick flight. Maybe around the forest and back?" she asked.

"That sounds like fun! I've always wondered what it's like up there." said Siren as she looked up towards the sky.

"Anything to try out these wings." Angel Wing said as she pointed to her gray wings.

"Alright then! Just open up your wings and just shoot yourself straight up, ok?" said Midnight Raven.

The two girls opened up their wings. "3,2,1!" Midnight Raven said as the three of them shot up into the sky with their wings carrying them higher and higher until they were soaring above the trees.

"I feel like I can go the distance with these wings!" exclaimed Siren.

"Come on, let's fly!" exclaimed Midnight Raven as the two flew behind her.

"This is amazing! The view up here is incredible!" exclaimed Angel Wing as they all flew over the forest.

Siren and Angel Wing both felt a sense of amazement shoot threw them both as they were flying. They felt like they could do anything that they could set their mind to. After a few minutes, they all landed back down in the camp.

"If you guys ever wanna have a flight together, just come and get me!" said Midnight Raven as she went and talked to Toolshed.

Angel Wing went to Mysterion and the both them walked away while talking to each other, hand in hand. Siren decided to walk around camp to see how everyone was doing with their new strength. She walked around a bit until she stopped by to dee girl Chaos.

"Chaos, what happened to you?" Siren asked.

"Your new powers did this to me!" Chaos complained.

"Why, you don't like it?" Siren asked.

"No, I wanna go back to my old self."

At that moment, Darkfly yelled, "Don't lie to her, Chaos! You just said not just two minutes ago you were sooo happy to be a girl instead of a boy! You even said you could now wear dresses and bows without being made fun of!" Darkfly then began to laugh her head off.

"Ummm...about that..." said Chaos with an embarrassed blush.

"That's what I thought." smiled Siren slyly. "My power must given everyone one of their desires, apparently yours was to be a female."

Siren giggled and chatted with Chaos for the next few hours. She decided that she had bugged Chaos enough and began walking away when she came face to face with Mysterion.

"Siren, we're about to leave for our next location. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup." she said before detransforming back into normal Siren.

"Attention everyone! We're now leaving Jackson for Anaheim, California!" he stated aloud.

They all got in their teleportation groups and arrived in Anaheim a few seconds later in the nearby park.

"Isn't this where Disneyland is?" asked Bebe.

"Yep." replied Wendy.

"Oh how wonderful! I've always wanted to see Disneyland and all it's wonderful attractions!" smiled Pip.

"So, Mysterion, where's our newest hero going to be?" asked Rebecca.

"She'll be in the Concourse bowling alley." said Mysterion. "It's not to far from here. About a ten minute walk." he replied as he pointed in the north.

They all began walking in the direction that Mysterion had pointed in and about ten minutes later, walked up the long driveway to get to the parking lot of the Concourse Bowling Alley. They went inside through the automatic doors to see though even though it was 9am (they went back 3 hours as they were on Pacific Time now) they were lots of people bowling in the lanes.

They all sat at some of the unoccupied tables and began discussing out their plan to get their latest hero. After discussing their plan, Forgate and Siren walked over to a table to where a young girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and thick round glasses was reading a novel. She was seating next to her dad and grandmother.

"Can we help you, children?" the girl's grandmother asked.

"Yes, we like to play with her." smiled Siren at the Grandma.

"Taunya, some kids would like to play with you." said the girl's grandmother to the girl.

The girl looked up to see Siren and Forgate. She stared at them for a moment before setting down her book. "Ok, grandma. We'll be in the game room then."

"Alright dear. Have fun then!" her grandmother waved as the three left the table.

"So, are you guys superheroes or something?" Taunya asked.

"Yup. I'm Siren and this is Forgate." said Siren as Forgate waved to Taunya. "We're fighting against the deadly silence in less than a year from now."

"Wait a minute, you're both apart of Coon and Friends, right?" Taunya asked.

"Yep. That's our organization." said Forgate.

"Your leader is Mysterion now?"

"Yup. I assume you'd like to meet him?" asked Siren

Taunya nodded her head yes. Siren and Forgate led Taunya over Mysterion and introduced her. She and Mysterion chatted for a little bit and then she pulled out the pendent that was hanging on a necklace and tapped it twice, causing her being to glow for a second and then disappeared to reveal her now in her superhero form.

"Call me Healia. Lame name, I know, but it reflects my powers to heal the sick and wounded." said Taunya who was now Healia.

On cue as usual, Disharmony appeared in the bowling alley, shocked to see the heroes were still alive and kicking.

"How are you still all alive? I heard the bombs go off from a distance!" he said.

Mysterion quickly spoke up for everyone. "You can never destroy us, Disharmony! Never!"

"I can still try. Peru, come and serve your master!" he said as he tapped the ground twice and a villain appeared through the black hole in the ground.

"You called me, master Disharmony?" Peru asked.

"Gary failed to destroy them. I want you to do what he failed to do." said Disharmony.

"Of course, my master." replied Peru before facing them. "Enemies of Disharmony, prepare to meet your doom!"

Forgate aimed her arrow at the new 'villain of the day.' "One shot and you'll be dead. This time, it will work!" screamed out Forgate when she heard a snickering laugh from the side of her.

"What a useless power. Perfect accuracy." ranted Kaosu-X.

"Shut up, Kaosu-X! Unless you want to help destroy this thing, stay out of this!" Forgate yelled at her.

"Forgate, don't you ever think how useless your power truly is?"

Forgate pulled her bow and arrow down from Peru. "What do you mean?"

"Look at your weapon. It's just a bow and arrow. What happens if it snaps and breaks. Your power would be useless."

"I don't care what you think, Kaosu!"

"Do you know how common this kind of ability is? Anyone can have it with enough practice."

"But I was born with this power."

"I know, but don't you ever want a different power than perfect accuracy?"

"Sometimes, but that's not important now! I have to kill this thing while I have the time before it disappears!"

"Alright. When it doesn't die, don't complain how useless your power is."

"Stop it, Kaosu!"

"You know your power is useless."

"STOP. IT. NOW!" yelled out Forgate as she and Kaosu got into a heated argument.

Meanwhile Siren was standing there watching this very intense fight happen. Peru was standing next to her watching the fight as well and was not sure what to do at the moment.

"Do I attack you guys or what?" questioned Peru.

"I have no idea." said Siren when she noticed it was Peru next to her. "Ahh! You! Siren Metamorphosis!" Siren called out, turning into Winged Siren.

Siren attacked by kicking Peru straight in his gut. "OWW! That hurt! You'll pay!" Peru yelled as a dark energy shot out his hand and hit Siren.

Siren let out a loud scream that rang throughout the bowling alley, even grabbing the attention of the hero, Scorpion, who had long red hair and wore sunglasses to help her see better in the sunlight, and Forgate and Kaosu-X, who stopped fighting to see Siren lying on the ground. Scorpion quickly ran to Siren's side, making sure she was alright.

"Are you alright, Siren?" asked Scorpion.

"I'm alright. We need to defeat Peru before he hurts any of the people in the bowling alley." replied Siren.

Scorpion quickly flipped her head to the two that had been yelling before. "Will you guys stop your retarded fight and help us or get the hell out of here!"

The two quickly left the scene, leaving Scorpion and Siren to fight alone. "Great, now we have to fight him alone!" said an annoyed Scorpion.

Siren sat up and said to Scorpion, "We can easily defeat him. If we pull our powers together, it will be more than enough to kill him. Want to give it a try?"

Scorpion adjusted the sunglasses on her face. "Sure, why not? Might as well kill this prick while we can right?"

Siren managed to get back on her feet and pulled out her microphone and extended it. "Ready?"

Scorpion's hands began glowing a black energy. "Whenever you are." she smirked.

"Sonic Love Song!" Siren called out as Scorpion sent her dark energy into Siren's attack, causing the heart to become a pitch black and turned Peru into a pile of ash.

Siren reverted back suddenly, feeling her energy suddenly feeling low on her. She felt her stomach growl, she hadn't had anything to eat that day yet. "Come on, let's get something to eat." smiled Siren.

"Sure thing." said Scorpion.

They both walked back to the table where Mysterion ran up to the two of them. "Are you both ok?"

"We're fine, Mysterion. We just killed Disharmony's latest villain." replied Scorpion.

"I'm glad. Healia is now our newest member in the fight against the silence." Mysterion told them.

"Awesome!" said Siren. "You know what, Mysterion? We should go and visit Disneyland and the beach while we're in Southern California."

Everyone agreed with what Siren had said.

"I guess one day of fun might be good for us. We're off to Disneyland!" announced Mysterion as everyone else cheered in unison.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC's:<em>

_Angel Wing -flyingprincess_

_Midnight Raven -skittles91000_

_Darkfly -sonicalaeriza_

_Forgate & Kaosu-X -sacredsugar_

_Scorpion -nickelparklavigne_

_Please review!  
><em>


	15. Chapter 14

They all left the bowling alley with their newest hero and all teleported inside the gates of Disneyland, avoiding having to pay their crazy prices.

"OH MY GOD. WE'RE AT DISNEYLAND." screamed out Forgate with happiness.

"I know! Come on," said Siren before singing, "let's walk down the middle of Main Street USA!"

Siren continued to hum the song with an happy beat as everyone walked up the middle of Main Street. It looked like they had arrived back in the 50's, with all the little shops and restaurants on either side of them all.

They all then split up in their own separate groups in order to experience the park better. Mysterion, Angel Wing, Paranormal Sky, Forgate, Siren, and Nightfall headed into Frontier Land to ride Thunder Mountain. It was morning, so the line wasn't to bad.

"This is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Siren.

"Yeah!" said Nightfall as they all began chatting until they reached the beginning of the line.

They all boarded Thunder Mountain with Mysterion and Angel Wing in the first car, Siren and Nightfall in the second, and Paranormal Sky and Forgate in the third. They all were secured as the ride took off and went through a mine before they left it and headed up a hill, before they all screamed as the ride went around corners and another hill before pulling back in.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Forgate.

"Where should we go to next?" asked Angel Wing.

Mysterion pulled out a map of the park. "How about we head over to Adventure Land? We could ride on the Jungle Cruise over there."

Everyone had enjoyed their day at Disneyland and had arrived back at the camp.

"What a wonderful day." said Siren.

"Yes it was." replied Nightfall.

Suddenly, Paranormal Sky and Mysterion appeared before Siren and Nightfall.

"Hey guys. I just wanted you to know that I'm changing my superhero name to Spirit, ok?" said Paranormal Sky, now Spirit.

"Ok, Spirit." smiled Siren.

* * *

><p><em>Forgate -sacredsugar<em>

_Angel Wing -flyingprincess_

_Please review!_


	16. Chapter 15

It was about 10pm that night in Anaheim, California and everyone had just spent the entire day at Disneyland. Everyone was mostly chilling and hanging out by the fire, expect for Siren, who was reading a book on places to visit in NYC, and Nightfall, who was just simply watching Siren. Siren just thought Nightfall was reading her book as well.

"I can't wait until we get into New York City. I love that city. All of the lights, shows, and things to do. It seems like my type of place." signed Siren.

"Yeah..." muttered Nightfall as she was still too focused on Siren's appearance.

Siren kept on reading her book while Nightfall kept staring at her until Mysterion rushed in.

"Siren! Nightfall! You two need to come out here quickly!" Mysterion said while trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?" asked an alarmed Siren.

"Come out and you'll see!" said Mysterion as he, Siren, and Nightfall rushed out to where everyone was gathered.

There was a TV floating in the air, created by Magica of course, and it seemed to be paused on the news.

"I got them, Magica! You can replay the news report." said Mysterion as he sat next to Angel Wing.

The TV began playing again. The news report was in New York City where a reporter was standing with a few other people. "Tom, I'm gathered here in Times Square after finding out that a group of superheroes have teamed up with their enemies to take now the silence in an effort to save the Earth from being killed with in a year from now. With me right now is another group of young heroes who have also followed in this movement right here in the Big Apple. Their leader has agreed to speak with us. Tell me, Lilith, why are you joining the fight against the silence?"

A girl who had bright red hair in a ponytail, long black dress, and two fangs poking out from under her lip spoke. "We believe that the Earth should keep on functioning the way it is and should not kill the all the innocent lives here. I'm also doing it for my best friend, Alexandria, who died a long time ago."

"I see, Lilith. Are you looking for anymore heroes to join you?" asked the reporter.

"We are actually. We know that the group Coon and Friends has gone to several states already in an effort to try and get more heroes for the fight, but I'm asking that if they're watching this broadcast right now, that we need you in NYC right away. There are so many heroes and villains hidden in the city that we can't find them all without their help and would be willing to go around the country for them instead if they agree to help us find the heroes and villains here in NYC." said Lilith.

"I see. How would Coon and Friends be able to benefit the search here at home?"

"Like I said, we have several heroes that can teleport to various places and would be willing to take the pressure off of them looking all over the country if they came to meet us in Times Square. Several of our members will be waiting here and changing shifts for the next three days or unless they show up earlier than that. Coon and Friends, will you please help us?"

"Coon and Friends, NYC could use your help. Now back to you, Tom." said the reporter before the screen got turned off and the TV disappeared.

"So, are we heading to New York, Mysterion?" asked Angel Wing.

"I don't know if we should. It would be great if they did the search for us. But, I just don't know what to do at the moment." said Mysterion.

"We should go. New York is such a huge city and must need lots of heroes to help protect it." said Siren. "Besides, if we're not looking for heroes, there will be a tone of stuff for us to do there, day and night. We also could camp out in Central Park. It has beyond plenty of room."

Mysterion thought over the choice a few moments. Afterwards, he came up with a decision. "Is there anyone who refuses to go to the city?"

There was no response from anyone. "So everyone will be alright with us heading to New York City?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright then! Pack up then. We're heading to New York City!"

Everyone put their stuff into their tents and Magica made the rents and fire disappear as everyone got into their teleportation groups. After a burst of wind flew by them, they teleported off to New York City.

It was now one a.m. in NYC as it was three hours of Anaheim when everyone arrived in the middle Times Square. Whoever said that this city never slept was right, there were tons of people still walking around, a few of them looking at the groups of heroes and villains. Siren looked all around at the flashing ads and buildings. It was now official, this was Siren's most favorite place in NYC at night.

"Times Square is simply amazing! Look at these dazzling lights!" exclaimed Siren.

Everyone looked at all of the different colored lights and were all amazed by it, except for Rainbow Bullet, who had lived in New York before and visited Times Square a lot when she lived here. Mysterion then noticed that they were a bunch of green tables all around in Times Square. At one of the tables sat two kids dressed as superheroes.

'These must be the kids Lilith talked about.' he thought as he approached the table. "Do you guys know Lilith, by chance?"

The two heroes looked up at Mysterion and instantly smiled. "You guys came! You came! Lilith is going to be so thrilled!" said one of them.

"We're part of the watch waiting for you guys to show up. So, yay, we know Lilith. She's waiting at her father's restaurant right here in Times Square." said the other. "Just follow us. We'll show you the way!"

The two heroes of Lilith's team lead the entire group to a nearby restaurant in a sub street of Times Square that was called The Coffin. They all headed inside to see there were a lot of people here chatting away and having a good time with each other. At a corner table was Lilith, who was reading a romance novel and crying at it.

"Lilith? Coon and Friends are here." said one of them to her.

Lilith looked up to see them. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys came! We really need your help!" she panicked.

"What's wrong?" asked Mysterion.

"Lately, kids have been going missing in my part of town, that would be Queens, and are usually found dead the next day with many cuts along their bodies. We don't have a clue how on Earth this is happening." explained Lilith.

"How did they die?" asked Siren.

"Usually from all of the cuts. They said with all the cuts, the children all bled to death. Most horrible." Lilith replied.

"So you want us to help you guys with this problem?" asked Mysterion.

"Yes and in exchange I have a few of my heroes ready to go around the country for you and get other heroes and villains for the silence cause." said Lilith.

Nightfall nodded her head at Lilith. "Alright, we'll do it. I won't let another child die at the hands of this person no more!" she said as she then saluted.

Lilith suddenly heard her name being called by someone. She looked in that direction to see it was her father.

"Lilith, are these Coon and Friends you were talking about?" asked her father.

"Yes Papa. This is them."

"Excellent! You may all stay at our place while you're here in New York City." smiled her father.

"You have a house to fit us all?" asked Siren.

Lilith's father let out a laugh. "Oh yes. My business is rather popular with New York City, especially tourists."

"I see." Siren said before she let out a yawn. "Can we possibly go there now?"

Lilith's father looked at a clock on the wall. "It's 1:30 already! You all must be terribly tired! Why don't I take you all there now. Just all hold hands. Come along, Lilith, time to head home." said her father as everyone held hands and Siren connected her hand with him to be teleported back to the manor house in Queens.

They arrived in the living room of the manor house where Lilith's mother was knitting a blanket together.

"You must be the Coon and Friends, yes?" she asked.

They all nodded their heads yes. "You all must be horribly tried! Come along, we have a bed for each of you and you'll share two to a room." Lilith's mom said as she lead them upstairs and showed everyone their bedrooms.

Siren and Nightfall got into their bedroom to see that Magica had already put their stuff in there for them.

"Ready for bed, Nightfall?" asked Siren as she climbed into the bed.

"Yeah." said Nightfall as Siren turned off the light and fell asleep. "You look so beautiful when you sleep, you know that?" Nightfall whispered before falling asleep herself.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC<em>

_Angel Wing -flyingprincess_

_Please review!_


	17. Chapter 16

The next day, everyone was awaken by a loud scream coming from in front of the manor. Mysterion quickly rushed outside to see what had happened. Lilith was standing that, scared.

"Lilith, what's wrong?" Mysterion asked.

She pointed at the bushes next to her. In the bushes laid the dead naked body of a young girl with many cuts everywhere on her body.

"Oh my. This is very bad." said Mysterion.

Suddenly, the police had arrived at the manor and saw the dead girl.

"Not another young child!" said the the policeman. "When is this horrible fate going to stop?"

The police carefully examined the body for a bit before taking her away to forensics for any evidence that could on her.

"I can't believe this has happened again! Everytime I hear that music playing, a child disappears!" screamed out Lilith.

Mysterion looked at Lilith for a moment. "What do you mean, every time you hear that music playing?" he asked.

"Oh, every late night, I usually here a rather creepy song being sung throughout the streets. I looked down one night to see a cloaked person was singing it and two children were with them. I thought it was just a family, so I dismissed it." she replied.

"Tell me, were able to get a look at this cloaked person?"

"Not very well as it was dark out but I did notice that the cloak itself was a pitch black color."

"Lilith, do you want to join me tonight on a mission?"

"What mission?"

"Tonight, when you hear this song again. we're going to follow this person. They might be the key to solving this mystery."

Later that night, all the heroes and villains were in the living room of the manor awaiting this music Lilith had told them about. Siren and Nightfall were playing a game of cards as part of a bet. If Siren had won, Nightfall would buy her a necklace she had seen a street wendor selling, and if Nightfall won, Siren would have to wear a bunny outfit. Siren didn't understand why she had to wear as she didn't mind, but Nightfall replied it was just for her own amusement.

"Got any 2's?" asked Nightfall as Siren handed over her 2.

"Got any 3's?" asked Siren.

"Go fish." Nightfall said with an evil grin as she had only 1 card left. "Got any 5's?"

Siren handed over her card to Nightfall, meaning she had won their bet.

"I won the bet, Siren. You know what that means." smirked Nightfall.

"I know. I know. Magica, care to help us out?" asked Siren as Magica poofed on Siren a pair of bunny ears, a puffy white dress, and a little cotton tail to boot. "Is this what you wanted so badly, Nightfall?"

Nightfall swore she was going to explode from happiness as Siren looked as adorable in the bunny outfit. "Yes." she made out before laughing. "You look great!"

Siren's face turned a very bright red as she didn't like being made fun of.

"Oh don't be mad at me, Siren." Nightfall laughed. "You look so cute I just wanna eat you alive!"

She blushed even harder than before. "R-R-Really Nightfall? You really think that?"

Nightfall approached Siren and whispered into her ear. "Of course I do. In fact, you're beautiful in it."

Siren's face somehow got even redder as she laughed when she was embarrassed. "T-T-Thanks, Nightfall. Magica, can you change me back now, please?"

Magica laughed slightly. "Sure thing, Siren." she replied as she changed Siren back to normal.

Suddenly, the room quickly went quiet as they began hearing a female voice from outside the manor singing:

"Come little children I'll take thee away, into a land of Enchantment

Come little children the time's come to play here in my garden of Shadows."

Suddenly, everyone expect for Mysterion and Nightfall, began walking out of the room with blank smiles on their faces.

"Siren? Where you are you going?" asked Nightfall.

"I must go play in the garden. The garden..." she said with a creepy tone.

"Angel Wing?" asked Mysterion.

"The garden. It's a land of enchantment..." replied Angel Wing with the same creepy tone.

Everyone walked out of the manor in a trance like state and followed a person wearing a black cloak, as they were singing the creepy song...

* * *

><p><em>DA OC<em>

_Angel Wing -flyingprincess_

_Review?_


	18. Chapter 17

Mysterion and Nightfall quickly went after everyone that was in a trance like state and began following the rest of them out where they all began following someone in a black cloak singing.

"Come little children I'll take thee away, into a land of Enchantment..."

"Come little children the time's come to play here in my garden of Shadows..."

Everyone continued following the cloaked figure's singing as they began walking through a very thick forest that happened to be by Lilith's place.

"Come sweet children, I'll show you the way into a land of enchantment..." the voice sang out.

The cloaked figure suddenly stopped at a nearby tree and picked up what was lying against it and was hidden very well as you wouldn't be able to see it: a large butcher knife.

The figure held the rather large knife in hand and kept on singing her song as the children kept on following them. Mysterion and Nightfall were still right behind everyone, hot on this cloaked figure's tail.

They soon reached a little hut that seemed to be a 20 minute walk into the woods and seemed to be by a small creek as one had to walk over a little bridge before arriving at the house. The cloaked figure walked inside as all of the children, Mysterion, and Nightfall followed them suit.

The cloaked figure pulled down the hood of the cloak to reveal that she was a woman; looking about in her late teens and had long pitch black hair and violet eyes. She walked over to a rather large cauldron that was brewing and look a ladle from it and drank whatever had been in the pot.

"Come little children, the garden is right through the back here." she said with a singing like voice.

The children cheered and rushed out the back door. Mysterion and Nightfall followed them out. There indeed was a garden: filled with rose bushes, caucuses, and other very thorny plants. Mysterion thought back to that dead girl he had seen this morning: she did have lots of cuts that could have been from playing in these types of plants, but some were also rather large and deep, no plant couldn't have cause those large wounds and kill her.

The children except for Mysterion and Nightfall began playing in the garden, failing to even see or feel the cuts that the plants were giving them. Mysterion and Nightfall would have gone in the garden, but all those thorns kept them away, as they were afraid they might fall pray to the witch's song if they went in.

"Come little children, I have us all a stew for us to enjoy inside." the witch sang in the same singing like voice.

On their way in, Mysterion and Nightfall managed to grab Angel Wing, Siren, and Forgate.

"Hey! Let us go!" yelled Forgate.

"There's stew inside for us!" yelled Angel Wing.

"It's supposed to be good stew!" yelled Siren.

"You need to snap out of it, you three! Snap the fuck out of it!" yelled Mysterion.

"The stew. Please...let us get some of the stew...please..." begged Siren.

"Siren, do you even recognize us?" asked Nightfall.

"Please...let me eat some of the stew..." said Siren as the three girls pushed Mysterion and Nightfall off of them and headed back into the house, making the witch notice they had just entered the house.

"Children...didn't you want some stew?" the witch asked.

"We did but these meanies stopped us!" cried Forgate.

"Who were these mean people?"

"There they are." Forgate pointed at Mysterion and Nightfall who had followed them into the house.

The witch walked behind the two. "My dears, wouldn't you like some stew? It's fresh!"

Mysterion grabbed the witch's hand in a tight grip. "You're controlling these children! Let them all go, now!"

The witch broke free of Mysterion's grip and grabbed her large butcher knife and made all the doors lock themselves.

"Sweet children, it's time for you all to go into the calm and the quiet." the witch called the children surrounded her.

Angel Wing and Siren, still in a trance like everyone else, volunteered first to head into "the calm and the quiet." The witch held out her knife and made small wounds on both of their wrists. Mysterion and Nightfall quickly pushed any children in their way and grabbed the two girls.

"Oh god! Angel Wing! Siren!" panicked Mysterion as he grabbed both of their wrists and healed them, like they had never been cut.

"My beautiful Siren! How could you do that? She was going to kill you!" screamed Nightfall.

a scream was heard in the room, causing Nightfall and Mysterion to notice that another one of their friends, Fire Head, now had blood leaking from both her wrists and chest.

"Ow! It's ok though...it's the only only to go into the calm and the silence though..." Fire Head smiled, failing to notice that she was losing so much blood out of her body.

Mysterion and Nightfall tried to get through the small crowd of children before another got harmed, but didn't make it to the witch before she did the same thing to Midnight Raven as she had done to Fire Head.

"Into the calm...and the quiet..." smiled Midnight Raven as she stared at her bleeding wrists.

Mysterion and Nightfall did make it through before the witch had a chance before she could hurt anyone else. Myserion was able to grab the witch as Nightfall grabbed her butcher knife. Mysterion quickly healed up Fire Head and Midnight Raven, but they were still and the rest of the children were still under the witch's control. He then dragged the witch outside before yelling at her.

"What do you think you're doing killing innocent children? You're a horrible monster! How can you be so heartless?" yelled Mysterion.

"It's not I who is heartless, it is the rest of the world who is heartless."

"How are we heartless? You kill innocent children!"

"They killed my sister. They must all pay..." the witch grumbled as Mysterion threw her to the ground and went back in the house and locked the door so the witch couldn't come back inside.

"Nightfall, how are they?" he asked.

"Not good. I don't know how to break this spell over them!" screamed Nightfall.

"We have to try something! I can't have my angel in a trance like this forever!"

"Me neither! Now I'll never be able to tell Siren that I love her!" said Nightfall when an idea hit her. "Mysterion, I have an idea!"

"What?"

Nightfall whispered something to him that caused him to smile. "Excellent! That's snap at least Siren and Angel Wing out of it!"

Nightfall approached Siren. "Siren...do you recognize me?" Siren remained quiet. "I'll make you remember me..." she said as she got really close to Siren and pulled her hair away from her face. "...and this will make it worth while." Nightfall put her wrists around Siren's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

'I don't care if she hates me from now. This is going to worth it.' thought Nightfall as she pulled back Siren, who was now as bright red as humanly possible.

"N-N-Nightfall? D-D-Did y-y-you just k-k-kiss me?" Siren stuttered out.

Nightfall pulled her into an embracing hug. "My Siren! My Siren! The spell, I broke it! Yes, I did kiss you for I am in love with you, my beautiful Siren. You are so special to me and I couldn't bare to lose you!"

Siren began to crying. "Siren! Siren, what's wrong?" Nightfall asked while still holding her in embrace.

"I-I didn't know someone cared about me that much, especially you. I never knew I was that special to you, Nightfall." said Siren as she shyly kissed Nightfall on the cheek. "I guess I can say I've had a crush on you too." she said going even redder, if that was even possible.

Meanwhile, Mysterion was holding Angel Wing, who was still in a trance and muttering about going into the calm and the quiet. "Angel Wing! Angel Wing...you need to snap out of this trance! Can't you hear my voice?"

"I need to go into the calm and the quiet...Let me go there..." she muttered out.

"Angel Wing...I will break you out of this curse!" he said as he kissed Angel Wing, as Nightfall had done to Siren a few seconds ago.

"M-M-Mysterion? What happened to me? We were playing a game then...nothing..." said Angel Wing.

"Angel Wing! You're all right! I thought I almost lost you!" Mysterion said as he pulled her into embrace.

"You'll never lose me, Mysterion. I love you. You know that." said Angel Wing with a smile. "I do love you, Mysterion but could you let me go? My wings are starting to hurt now."

Mysterion let her go as Angel Wing kissed him quickly on the cheek. The kiss between Nightfall and Siren managed to shock everyone out of the trance as they never thought something like that would happen. The only person who hadn't snapped out of it were Midnight Raven.

"Midnight Raven! Come on, snap out of it!" said Toolshed as he shook her.

"Calm and quiet...Calm and quiet..." she muttered out.

"Midnight Raven! Oh god, what do we do? What do we do?" panicked Toolshed.

Mysterion walked over to Toolshed and whispered something to him. Toolshed shook his head in agreement with what Mysterion had told him.

Toolshed then kissed Midnight Raven, once again shocking Wendy. Midnight Raven finally snapped out of it and hugged Toolshed.

"Toolshed...you kissed me! Again!" she exclaimed.

"I had too. You were in a trance and it was the only way I could break it." he explained.

"I don't care! You saved me!" Midnight Raven said as she hugged Toolshed tightly.

After that, the back door suddenly swung open, revealing the witch in a very pissed off manner.

"You little brat! I'll have you fucking killed for what you did!" she yelled out.

"Siren Metamorphosis!" Siren called out as she changed into Winged Siren. "You tried to kill me and my friends! You shall pay! You won't be able to keep us in trances no longer!" she said as she held out her microphone at the witch. "As The Siren, you shall pay for your crime!"

"You little twit!" the witch said as she lashed out at Siren. "You'll pay!" she was stopped when an arrow punctured her arm. The witch turned around to see both Forgate.

"How dare you!" screamed Forgate.

The witch then felt a burning pain from her other side. She looked over to see she was partly on fire! The witch managed to get the fire out, leaving her clothes partly burned.

"You bastard!" cried out Fire Head.

"Why you little jerks! That's it!" the witch said as she began muttering what sounded like a spell. "One day you shall be an angel to all, the next you shall turn dark and bring harm to all. You shall hurt them as they never cared for you, and you will be filled by your own hatred!"

Forgate managed to pierce her other arm as the witch finished chatting the spell. "The next one, I'll have go directly to your heart!" Forgate said as she loaded up another arrow.

Siren quickly ran over to Forgate. "How about we double team this witch?"

Forgate had her arrow ready and loaded. "Sure thing."

Fire Head quickly spoke up. "How about we triple team it?"

"Sure. Sonic Love Song!" Siren said as she shot her attack, Forgate her arrow, and Fire Head her fire. The three combined together to create a heart with a fire arrow traveling through it as it pierced the witch's heart.

The witch didn't turn to ash, but instead black energy traveled up into the room and went out of the chimney of the house. After the black energy had left, what was left behind was a young girl who seemed to look exactly like Wendy, wearing a black Victorian dress from the early 1900's.

"Sister! I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" the girl screamed as she opened her eyes at the heroes and villains looking at her. Mysterion quickly stepped over and gave her a glare.

"Who are you?" he asked with anger obviously in his voice.

"I am Samantha Testaburger. I need to leave, my sister's funeral is tomorrow! Please excuse me!" said Samantha but Fire Head and Forgate blocked the entrance.

"You can't leave yet! You have been killing innocent children!" yelled Mysterion.

"Killing children? How dare you accuse me of doing such a horrible act! I would never hurt a soul!" yelled Samantha.

"Tell me...why are you here then?" asked Siren.

"I came to find a way for my sister's murderers to pay for their crime but I'd never kill anyone, even if they did take my sister." Samantha made out before breaking down. "Why couldn't I protect her? Why?"

"If it doesn't bother you...what did happen to your sister?" asked Siren.

Samantha led out a sniff before trying her tears. "Well, it was a sunny Tuesday afternoon when..."

_The time was now about 1904. Samantha Testaburger and her little sister, Wendy, were playing in the forest nearby their house and were also picking some blueberries and raspberries that grew in the forest as well._

_"Come on, Sammie! There's more berries over here! I can see the bushes!" smiled Wendy._

_"Calm down, Wendy. I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Samantha as she followed after her sister into the forest to the berries._

_She quickly ran into the forest after Wendy, only to drop the basket of berries to see that someone had grabbed ahold of her sister._

_"Leave now, child and she won't get hurt. Stay, and you'll both pay the cost." said the strange man._

_Quickly, Samantha turned around and ran out of the forest to get her father and uncle to recuse her sister. They returned a few moments later, but it was too late. Wendy had a wound where her heart was and it was no longer beating. She was dead._

_"Wendy! No! NO! NOO!" Samantha screamed out._

_"Sammie, she's gone. She can't come back. I'm sorry." said her father who was crying as well._

The flashback then ended as Samantha finished her story and she was in tears once more.

"After my sister died, I came here knowing that an old witch lived here and I asked her if she could help me avenge my sister. She gave me a potion that said would help me...then...that's all I can remember..." Samantha said as she was crying harder than before.

"I see what happened here. You were under the control of a potion another witch gave you." said Fire Head.

"Yes. I can't believe I killed all those children for their blood so I could live!" cried out Samantha.

"It wasn't your fault. It was a potion, not you."

"But I should die the same way all those children died! I'm a horrible monster! Wendy would hate me if she were still alive!" Samantha screamed out.

"I'm sure she'd understand you, Samantha. I'm sure she'd forgive you." said Wendy.

Samantha looked up to see Wendy, who looked like a mirror image of her deceased sister. "W-W-Who are you?"

"I'm Wendy Testaburger, named after your sister." smiled Wendy.

Samantha rushed over and hugged Wendy. "Wendy! Wendy! You've come back! You must be a reincarnation of my sister!" Samantha cried out as she kept hugging Wendy.

"I may be but if I am her, I would tell you that I forgive you for all of these horrible crimes. It was not your fault, it was that evil witch!" said Wendy as Samantha kept hugging her and kept on repeating thank you's.

"Let's get out of here!" said Midnight Raven.

Everyone then left the house in the forest and quickly made it back to the manor where Samantha was surprised to see electricity, as she only had seen it once at the World Fair that had been in the city back in 1904. She quickly got used to all of the lights and switches when she was being lead into the house.

"You can stay here with us, if you promise us one thing." said Lilith.

"What?" asked Samantha.

"You must now use your voice to help others like us. It would make your sister proud of you."

Samantha nodded her head. "I'll do it. For my little Wendy."

"I'm glad. Let me take you to an available room upstairs." said Lilith as she lead Samantha up the stairs and around a corner.

Everyone decided it was now time for bed. Siren still hadn't change back into normal Siren as she wanted to do a little more flying that night and take Nightfall with her. The two of them left the manor as everyone else decided to head to bed.

On the way to bed, Angel Wing began to have thoughts in the back of her mind about her friends hating her, but she quickly brushed them off as nothing thinking it was just an effect of the trance that she had been put under...but it wasn't.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC'S<em>

_Angel Wing -flyingprincess_

_Forgate -sacredsugar_

_Midnight Raven -skittles91000_

_FireHead -s3shs3s_

_Review?_


	19. Chapter 18

Angel Wing awoke the next morning, feeling horrible. She had horrible nightmares about all of her friends making fun of her and abandoning her when she most needed them. She knew it was just a retarded nightmare. She noticed that Mysterion was still asleep in the bed that was left of her, which caused her to smile as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

She looked into the mirror to see that she actually looked radiant that morning, like an angel. She smiled at herself as she never thought she looked this good. Suddenly, the image in the mirror changed to her but with gray skin, long dark brown hair, and bright red eyes. She almost screamed but the dark image began to speak.

"Your friends. They no longer care for you." her mirror image said.

"Of course they care about me! You're just an image in the mirror! What do you know?" Angel Wing yelled back.

"I know everything about you, Catherine. I am your repressed dark side. I know your darkest moments." the mirror girl grinned evilly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Angel Wing as she turned her back at the mirror.

"You cannot ignore me, Angel Wing. Remember when Kenny always dies and everyone seems to act like nothing happen? You know that something happened and you hate when he's gone right?"

Angel Wing turned around to face the image in the mirror. "I do hate when he dies and leaves me, if only for a day. But he always returns!"

"Yes, but don't you want revenge against those who seem to just forget Kenny? I know you also care about, Kenny, but does he truly care for you, Catherine?"

"Of course Kenny cares for me! He told me that he loved me!" smiled Angel Wing as her dark image shook it's head.

"Are you sure he only likes you because you saved him? If you hadn't, he probably be flirting with the other girls right now, like Marjorine."

"Marjorine? That's stupid! She used to be a boy, Kenny would have no interest in her!"

"Oh really. Marjorine is actually cute as a girl, the only thing that could stop Kenny is you."

"He would never break my heart for another one!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Catherine. Keep telling yourself that everything is going to work out. I'll be back." said the mirror image as the image returned to her own reflection.

Angel Wing walked out of the bathroom remembering what her dark self had said. _'The only thing stopping Kenny is you.'_ Would Kenny ever cheat on her with another? No, of course not! That's stupid!

Angel Wing noticed Mysterion was now out of bed and looking out the window. He soon noticed her and smiled.

"Good morning, Angel Wing." he smiled at her.

"Morning, Mysterion. Hey Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever flirt with other girls while you are dating me?"

Mysterion laughed. "Angel Wing! You know I'd never do that to you! I love you, why would I wanna break your heart?"

Angel Wing laughed as well. "I'm sorry, Mysterion. I had a nightmare about you betraying me and it seemed so real!"

Mysterion grabbed Angel Wing into a tight hug. "It was a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." he said as he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush lightly.

They both let go of each other and headed down the stairs to breakfast where a voice like Mysterion's was heard.

"Guys, shut up! He'll be down here any second!" said the Mysterion imposter voice.

Angel Wing and Mysterion walked into the kitchen to see that it was Siren who was mocking his voice perfectly.

"Morning, Mysterion! Like the sound of your own voice?" Siren said in his voice.

"Count it out, Siren." said Mysterion, annoyed.

"Alright." Siren said before talking in Chronic's voice. "Hey Chronic, like your own voice?"

"It's alright." said Chronic Hell, who used to be Rainbow Bullet before Siren had been turned into Winged Siren, changing her appearance radically and giving her the power to read minds.

"Now you can read minds and have a really awesome gun and no longer evil!" Siren said in Chronic's voice.

"Yup. Can you stop with my voice now?"

"Is it bothering you?"

"Very."

"Alright then. I'm done with the mimicking for now." said Siren in normal voice.

Everyone then ate their breakfast and decided to go hang around in Times Square today, as they really didn't get much time to truly enough it. They left the manor and took the subway which was about two blocks away. They all bought themselves a fast-pass with Lilith's family's money and boarded the subway. It wasn't too crowded as most people had already left for work an hour ago, now it was tourists and people running late or had the day off. They began talking about what they wanted to do in Manhattan that day: Siren wanted to see a musical at the end of the day, Human Kite wanted to see the Natural History museum, and everyone else wanted to see everything about Manhattan.

The subway arrived at the Times Square station and they all got off and after climbing up several stairs to see Times Square was really awesome when you actually got a moment to take it all in. They all went walking up into Times Square to see a line was formed for an odd reason and saw lots of people advertising musicals being half off. Siren approached the person who was advertising 'Wicked' and asked how they were able to sell tickets so cheap.

The person informed her that performances usually had unsold seats and wanted as many people to see the show as possible that day, so this ticket booth was able to sell same day tickets for half the price. Siren thanked the person and walked back to the group.

"We should get tickets to Wicked for tonight! They're half price here!" Siren said as she pointed to the ticket booth.

"I guess that sounds fun." said Angel Wing, who was hovering at the moment.

"It would give us all some culture because, personally, I think we hardly have any." Siren said as she laughed at her own joke.

They were about to get in line when Disharmony showed up in front of the group.

"I see you guys are still around. Well, it's nice seeing you again." said Disharmony with a smirk.

"Disharmony! Get your sorry ass out of here, now!" threatened Angel Wing.

"I think I'll say for awhile. What an interesting city New York is, it'll be a shame once it's gone." laughed Disharmony.

"You won't destroy this city, Disharmony!" Angel Wing said as she loaded up her bow.

"Not now at least. I'd still want you to meet my newest ally, Computer Nerd!"

Suddenly, a young girl who seemed to be slightly younger than the heroes appeared.

"Nice to meet you guys. Can't wait to finish you off though!" laughed Computer Nerd.

Suddenly, a voice in the back of her head began speaking to her.

"You should join them. You together will be able to take them all out, especially Siren and Mysterion." it said.

Angel Wing grabbed the sides of her head. "Shut up! Shut up! You're just a voice in the back of my head! Shut up!" she screamed aloud.

"You know you would want to. Siren seems to be the most powerful one in the group and Mysterion is always seems to be with her also. He must be cheating on you with her as she is so powerful..."

"Shut up! Please!"

"He's cheating on you and your friends don't even seem to care that he is. They're all laughing at you because you don't even notice him cheating. They think you're all stupid." the voice in her head laughed.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Angel Wing, louder this time.

"All of your friends think you're completely useless. All you do is fly and shoot arrows! Don't you want to make them pay for their harsh words?" said the voice once more.

"SHUT UP! NOW!" screamed Angel Wing as she fell down to the ground (she was only up a few inches in the air) and began hitting her head with her bow in order to make the voice stop.  
>"GO AWAY! GO AWAY YOU EVIL VOICE!"<p>

Mysterion rushed to her side and took the bow away from her. "Angel Wing, what has happened to you?"

Angel Wing didn't want to worry Mysterion so she replied, "That dream. It's still bothering me. I thought I heard something but I was just imagining things, honest."

"Are you sure you're alright, Angel Wing?" asked Mysterion with concern.

"I'm ok. I just need to go home and rest is all." said Angel Wing faintly.

"Pip, can you take her back to the manor for me?" asked Mysterion to Pip.

"Of course, sir." Pip said as he teleported Angel Wing back to the manor. "Are you alright, Miss Angel Wing?"

"I'll be alright? Can you come back and get me for lunch then?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure thing! See at lunch then!" Pip smiled as he teleported away.

Angel Wing ran to the nearest bathroom. She looked at the mirror to see herself. What was happening to her?

* * *

><p><em>DA OC's<em>

_Angel Wing -flyingprincess_

_Chronic Hell -rani-was-here_

_Computer Nerd -skittles91000_

_Review?_


	20. Chapter 19

Angel Wing looked at her appearance in the mirror. What the hell was happening to her? Why was she having all these thoughts that her friends hated her and her boyfriend was cheating on her? None of it was true, but why did she keep having these horrible thoughts?

Suddenly, her appearance in the mirror changed back into her dark self she'd had seen when she first woken up and used the bathroom.

"Why are you here alone, Catherine? I thought you were with your so called friends?" the dark image asked.

"They were worried about me and thought it would be best for me to rest for a little while and get YOU the fuck out of my head!" yelled Angel Wing.

"Why, Catherine? I am a part of you as much as your hair or your hands." the dark self responded.

"Please! Get out of my head and leave me the hell alone!" she screamed aloud once again.

Her dark self suddenly leaped out from the mirror into the real world and stood right next to her.

"Angel Wing, look at us both. We don't look that different, you and I. All I want is to get revenge on your so called friends who have hurt you! I want to help you remove that pain and take it out on them!" her dark self yelled at her.

"I don't care how similar we look! Please, just go away! I don't want you here!"

"You're in too much denial, Catherine. If I must, I will show you the memories of your so called friends that you have suppressed."

"Memories? What do you mean?"

"You've suppressed the memories so much, you couldn't recall them even if you truly wanted too. Would you like to give you back those memories?"

"Show me these so called memories."

Her dark self's red eyes began flashing while plastered with an evil grin was on her dark self's face. Her dark self gave her false memories of her friends taunting her and even hurting her. One so called memory had Mysterion slapping her across the face rather hard. None of these true, but to Angel Wing, they were so real she believed these were her actual memories of her friends.

"My friends...I thought they were my friends..." said Angel Wing as she had begun crying at the 'memories.'

"Angel Wing, we can make them pay for hurting you. For leaving you in your times of need when you needed a person to talk too."

"How?" Angel Wing said as her eyes slowly began to change color from blue to red. "How can we make those assholes pay for leaving me alone?"

Her dark self's evil grin got even wider. "Give me your hand and I can give you the power you crave, Angel Wing. We can make them all feel the pain and loneliness you had to endure."

Angel Wing's eyes had completely turned red, she truly believed that none of her friends cared about her and she was alone. "I want to make those bastards pay! They shall pay for what they did to me!" Angel Wing yelled as she grabbed her dark self's hand as her dark self went inside of her body.

"I shall give you my power when the time is of the essence my dear, Angel Wing. Until then, you must wait." said her dark self's voice.

"Until it's time." said Angel Wing as she looked in the mirror, to see her eyes were now a bloody red.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Angel Wing opened the door to see Pip had returned.

"Angel Wing, are you alright? I came to see if you wanted to visit New World Stages with us, but when I came I heard you yelling. Everything ok?" Pip asked worried.

Angel Wing made an evil smile. "Everything is perfectly fine, Pip. Let's go to New World Stages then." Pip grabbed her hand and teleported the two to outside of the small building.

"Angel Wing! How are you feeling now?" asked Mysterion.

Angel Wing smirked. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? So, what exactly is this place?"

Siren smiled. "This is the New World Stages! Home of one of my favorite musicals, Avenue Q! I don't care how adult it is, Avenue Q is totally awesome!" exclaimed Siren as she noticed a huge advertisement for the show hanging outside of the building. "Someone get a picture of me in front of the ad!"

Angel Wing grabbed a camera that Mysterion held and quickly snapped the photo before shoving it back to him, almost breaking the camera in the process.

"Angel Wing, are you sure you're alright?" asked Mysterion. "You almost broke the camera."

"I said before I'm fine. Just a little restless is all." said Angel Wing as she produced a fake smile.

"Just making sure." said Mysterion as he put the camera back in his utility belt.

"Why don't we head to back to Times Square? We could visit the M&M store there." suggested Angel Wing with a evil chuckle.

"That sounds like an awesome idea! I love M&M's!" exclaimed Bebe.

They began walking to the M&M store when Angel Wing's dark self's voice spoke up in the back of her head again.

"It's almost time to strike, Catherine. I sense Disharmony will be returning before they'll even enter the store. You'll then be able to join him and make them all pay! I have just the plan as well." said her dark self's voice.

"Excellent." muttered Angel Wing.

They were almost at the M&M store, when Angel Wing's dark self had guessed it, Disharmony had once again appeared for now the 2nd time that morning.

"I have returned now to be able to defeat you all properly! Klaus, arise you dumb bastard!" Disharmony called out as his latest villain arrived.

"I am ready to obey you, my lord." replied Klaus.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" yelled Disharmony.

Klaus was about to lunge out at the group of heroes, but before Siren could even transform, he was shot with an arrow, sending them to the ground in pain.

"OW! OW! OW! That hurt!" he shouted out in pain.

"How can you be hurt by a simple arrow? You shouldn't even be hurt!" screamed Disharmony.

"That's because it's going to no longer be an arrow." said Angel Wing with an evil laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" yelled Disharmony.

"Glad you asked. Let me show you, all of you!" she yelled.

Dark energy suddenly began surrounding Angel Wing and then wrapped itself around her. The energy then made her hair very long and turned it dark brown and made her skin a light gray. The wings on her back went from their usual light gray to a pitch black color. Her dress now was a short purple dress with thigh length black socks with knee length purple boots. She also wore black gloves, a purple mask, and a golden band around her hand. The arrow that had punctured Klaus now turned into a very grim looking sword.

"I am no longer Angel Wing! From now on, I am to be called Dark Wing!" Dark Wing called out.

* * *

><p><em>Angel Wing (now Dark Wing) -flyingprincess<em>

_Review?_


	21. Chapter 20

Dark Wing stood and looked at all of her so called friends before laughing a bit. "I'm sure you're all shocked to see this side of me, but after what you assholes did to me, you shall pay!" she screamed out them all.

"What did we do to you?" asked Siren.

Dark Wing pulled her sword out of Klaus, who now laid wounded and moaning in pain. "What did you do? Let's see, you bastards made fun and hurt me and left me all alone, that's what you all did!" she screamed again.

"We never did any of those things to you, Angel Wing!" said Mysterion.

"My name is Dark Wing, not Angel Wing! You're the worst one, Mysterion! You cheated on me with Siren!" she yelled out.

"What? You must have been brain washed! I have Nightfall, why would I cheat on her with Mysterion? I love her!" yelled Siren.

Nightfall in the distance smiled when she heard Siren say that she loved her.

"Dark Wing, you must be under some spell or something because that is not true! I would never cheat on you!" yelled Mysterion.

"Say whatever you want! I know you cheated on me and neither of you two can say that! You'll pay!" Dark Wing then lashed out her sword at Mysterion but he was able to move out the way, making her hit the sidewalk instead.

"You bastard! You shall feel my pain!" she screamed.

"Siren Metamorphosis!" Siren called out to change into Winged Siren. "You have to come back to your senses, Angel Wing! We love you as our friend! We would never hurt you!"

"You! You started all of this, Siren! Ever since you cam along, you made my friends turn on me and made Mysterion cheat on me. You're the true source of the problem! I'll make everyone here pay, but you shall suffer the most you, little bitch!" Dark Wing said as she lunged her sword at Siren, but she blocked it with her microphone staff.

"Please Angel Wing? Can't you hear me in there? It's your, friend, Siren!" she called out.

"That won't do anything! Your stupid attack won't work on me either!"

"You wanna bet? I know this can heal you as it made you stronger once before and maybe this time it can remove this evil from your body! Sonic Love Song!" called out Siren as her attack directly hit Dark Wing, but she shook off Siren's attack as if it were truly nothing.

"I told you that it wouldn't work!" Dark Wing yelled as she grabbed the collar of Siren's dress and flew up a dew inches. "None of attacks will work on me, Siren and you're one of the most powerful ones in that stupid group!" Dark Wing yelled as she threw Siren against the ground, causing her to scrap both of her legs.

RedFox then got pissed at seeing Siren get attacked.

"How dare you injure her? She was just trying to help you!" screamed out RedFox as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at Dark Wing. "I'll fucking shoot you!"

"Go ahead and try, RedFox." Dark Wing smirked.

"Gladly!" RedFox aimed her gun and fired at dark Wing a few times, but none of the bullets seem to even go through her. "But how could avoid that? You were standing perfectly still!" RedFox screamed.

Dark Wing let out a simple laugh. "Like I said to Siren, if her attack can't work on me, then none of your attacks will!" Dark fly let out a long laugh before turning to Disharmony. "Disharmony, I'd like to join you and get rid of these heartless people!"

"I'd be glad to ally with you. How do you plan to rid of them?" Disharmony asked her.

"In time, Disharmony, in time. I want to make them all suffer the way they made me suffer! Slowly and painfully!" dark Wing yelled before glaring at Siren who was still lying on the ground. "You will understand my loneliness the most, Siren. You will lose everything that you hold dear. Everything."

"Please...Angel Wing...please come back..." Siren was able to mutter out.

Dark Wing landed on the ground where Siren was and bent down at her level. "Angel Wing is no more. She will never come back so don't even try. You shall suffer, my little Siren. You...will...pay..." Dark Wing made out before she and Disharmony left the scene.

Mysterion quickly ran over to Siren and healed up her knees. Siren quickly got back up on her feet as RedFox finished off Klaus as he had still been lying there.

"Are you alright, Siren?" asked Mysterion.

"No, I'm not. She says she's going to take everything that I love away. What could that possibly mean?" Siren mused as the wind began to blow, making her dress and hair blow gently in the breeze.

* * *

><p><em>Dark Wing -flyingprincess<em>

_RedFox -xred-fox_

_Review?_


	22. Chapter 21

It had been at least an hour but Siren still stood in the same spot she had before when Dark Wing had left.

'You shall suffer the most, Siren. Everything you love will be in ruins.' Dark Wing's words still echoed through her mind. What did she mean by all that she loved will be in ruins? She kept staring at the sky when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see both Nightfall and Mysterion.

"Siren, you need to stop standing here and staring at the sky." said Nightfall.

"If she means by what she says, we can't stop it if you just keep standing here. We're going to have to fight her back if there is a chance Angel Wing will return." said Mysterion with sadness ringing in his voice.

Siren turned around and faced them both. "You're right, Mysterion. If there is any chance to save her from the darkness, this might be the only way." She turned back around and opened up her wings and took to the skies to only have Midnight Raven stop her.

"Where are heading too, Siren?" she asked.

"I have to go and find Dark Wing and save her. Angel Wing needs my help!" Siren said with a concerned face.

"Siren! You need to control yourself! You don't even know where they're at either!" yelled Midnight Raven.

"I don't care! I don't care how long it takes for me to find her!" Siren screamed as she tried going up over Midnight Raven's head, but she gripped around Siren's waist, causing her to struggle. "Let me go! I need to save her!"

"Siren! We'll save her! But you need to keep your head together! We'll all find her and all save her. We will." said Midnight Raven to Siren as she landed them both on the ground as Siren closed her wings and broke down in tears.

"If I can't save one of my friends, I don't know what I'd do." she cried out.

Mysterion came to her side and brought her up onto her feet. "Siren, I know how you feel. I love her more than anything, and I'll do anything and everything to save her from her dark self."

"That's such a sweet gesture, Mysterion!" said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Dark Wing had returned.

"Dark Wing! Why have you come back so soon?" yelled Mysterion at her.

"It's actually quite simple. I've come back to start my revenge on all your ungrateful bastards and also, I want you to join me, Mysterion." Dark Wing smiled.

"Well dream on, Dark Wing! I won't join you!" he yelled at her.

"Not even for Angel Wing's sake?" she asked.

"She would never would want me to join the likes of you, Dark Wing!"

"I beg to differ." Dark Wing said as Angel Wing's normal voice began to speak. "Mysterion, why won't you join me?"

"I can't. You're not you, you're evil."

"Mysterion, where are you? I can hear you but I can't seem to find you."

"I'm right here, Angel Wing!"

"P-P-Please, I need your light to break free of the darkness. You have to join her in order for me to escape the darkness and find your light." said Angel Wing's voice.

Mysterion's eyes began glowing red as Dark Wing was bringing him under her control. "Angel Wing. Don't worry, I'll save you from the darkness..."

Mysterion grabbed Dark Wing's hand as black energy emerged from her and strike him, now mind washing him into believing that only Dark Wing would ever love and care for him, and all of their friends were to be destroyed. His appearance also began to change as well. His skin turned gray like Dark Wing's and his Mysterion outfit was replaced by a pitch black hoodie and pants with gray tennis shoes. In his hands, a scythe appeared and towered over him at least by a foot. He still had his trademark blonde hair, but now had blood red eyes, and fangs in his smile as he smiled evilly at them all. Out of his back, a large black wing appeared on his right side, seeming to match the one wing that was coming out of the left side of Dark Wing's back as well.

"Mysterion! You've finally come to your senses!" she said as hugged him.

"Of course, Dark Wing! Of course I would prefer to called Dark Kenny now, if you wouldn't mind, babe." he smirked.

"Sure, Dark Kenny!" Dark Wing said with a smile.

Dark Kenny carried his scythe high and proud as he walked over to Siren, giving her an evil smile. "Look what we have here." he said as he grabbed Siren's collar. "A little traitor who hurt me and most importantly, my Dark Wing!"

"Kenny...this isn't you...you're under a dark spell..." Siren mumbled out as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Quit your crying, you little prick. You put Dark Wing through so much shit that we're going to teach you how truly lonely and hurt she felt. " grimaced Dark Kenny.

"Yes, you shall pay Siren. You shall all pay!" Dark Wing screamed as she dug her sword into the ground and began dragging it backwards, creating a hold in the ground that began sucking in everyone in like a vacuum cleaner.

"Where are we?" asked Midnight Raven.

"Oh, in my little world. Dark Ken, will you please explain things to them?" Dark Wing asked.

"Gladly." Dark Kenny said as cut his scythe in between a villain and hero, making them all disappear, leaving only Siren left.

"What did you do with them?" screamed Siren.

"They're going to know how I felt. But you, Siren, will still feel the most pain. If you truly want to save your friends, come and get me. But first-" Dark Wing forcefully pulled off Siren's necklace, causing her to revert back to normal. "-We can't have you cheating now, can we? Come and save them, Siren." Dark Wing laughed as her and Dark Kenny disappeared and Siren was left in the now pitch dark place.

"I will...save you all...my friends..." Siren said as she walked in the darkness, not knowing what could possibly be there.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC's<em>

_Dark Wing -flyingprincess_

_Midnight Raven -skittles91000_

_Review?_


	23. Chapter 22

Forgate, Control Freak, Riddler, Chronic Hell, and Darkfly had all appeared in the same dark area together.

"Where the fuck are we?" questioned Chronic Hell.

"I have not the slightest clue." said Forgate as she heard an evil laugh behind her. "Whose there?"

Suddenly, Dark Wing appeared before them all. "I see you all got sent here together. Not a problem. You shall all feel my pain that I had to endure!" Suddenly, the darkness turned into a forest. "If you can save your poor little Siren at the other side of this forest, I'll let you all go."

"We don't have time for all these games!" screamed Riddler.

"If you don't get to her before Dark Kenny does, he said he wanted to play the part of Death or something..." Dark Wing laughed.

"Death? I won't let you kill her, you asshole!" screamed Control Freak.

"Then you better get moving. The clock is ticking." laughed Dark Wing as she disappeared.

"We better get to her before Dark Kenny does instead." said Darkfly.

The five headed into the forest when suddenly, the forest went black for a moment and everyone was now on their own. Forgate looked around panicking.

"Hello? Chronic, Darkfly, Riddler, Control Freak, anyone?" Forgate called in the empty forest.

"There you are, young lady!" said a voice from behind her.

"Who is there?" Forgate yelled as she loaded up her bow and arrow and aimed at where the voice had come from.

"How fucking dare you run away from home again into the forest!" said the voice. Forgate knew that voice. Please, let it just be her imagination playing tricks on her again. Suddenly, an older girl appeared in front of Forgate. NO! It was her sister! Her abusive older sister! Forgate tried to run into the forest, but her sister grabbed her. "How dare you, you little fucker?" Slap. "You had to make me look for you!" Slap. "I'm going to beat you so hard when we get home!" Slap.

Forgate couldn't go back to the hellhole. All of the loneliness they had caused her. They never truly loved her. She grabbed one of the arrows out of her quiver and ran it through her heart, in order to escape going back there again.

"Siren...everyone...I'm truly sorry..." Forgate called out as she faded away from the forest, her body completely gone.

Somewhere else, Control Freak was stomping around the forest wondering where she should go.

"Where the fuck did everyone go?" she screamed.

Suddenly, she heard a branch snap. She turned around to see Chronic Hell was here.

"Oh thank god! I thought I would have to run through this forest alone!" Control Freak smiled as Chronic just stood there. "Hey, Chronic, don't you think we should try to get out of here?" Chronic then began beating up Control Freak until she was begging for mercy.

"W-W-Why are you doing this? I thought you were my friend!" Control Freak barely made out.

Chronic pulled out her gun. "Now you'll know what it feels like to be hurt, like Dark Wing." she said as she pulled the trigger on her gun, shooting Control Freak.

"Chronic...why...I thought we were friends..." Control Freak said before she too disappeared like Forgate.

Meanwhile, the real Chronic Hell was wondering aimlessly like Control Freak had been before. She kept on walking forward to see she had passed this area already twice before.

"Dammit! I'll never find my way through this forest!" she cried out when she noticed that Control Freak appeared. "Oh! Control Freak! I thought I was never going to find anyone!"

Control Freak then grabbed Chronic Hell's collar and began beating her as the real Control Freak had been beaten. She kept this up for a few minutes before throwing Chronic Hell to the ground and grabbing Chronic's handgun from her person.

"Control Freak! What's wrong with you? It's me, Chronic Hell!" she cried out.

Control Freak aimed the gun and shot Chronic Hell. "You shall feel true loneliness..."

"You're...not...Control Freak..." she made out before she too disappeared.

Somewhere else in the forest, Riddler was looking around for only form of life when she came across a rather odd machine that looked like a game machine. She did love games, so she though she would at least try it. She sat at the game and was soon strapped into the chair, no possible way of letting her go.

"What the fuck? Let me go!" she screamed aloud when she caught a glimpse of RedFox in the distance. "RedFox! Help me! It's Riddler!"

RedFox came over and managed to get her out of the chair and the game machine disappeared.

"I thought I was screwed there for a second. I'm glad you showed up when you did!" she smiled.

Suddenly, Riddler felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to see her chest was bleeding and RedFox had her gun on her, indicating she had just been shot in the heart. She quickly tumbled over and hit the ground.

"Betrayal..." she muttered before she too disappeared.

Lastly was Darkfly who was wandering like everyone else had did before.

"Fuck! There is no way out of this forest!" Darkfly yelled as she kicked a nearby tree, causing a branch to fall off of it and smack her in the head. "OW! That hurt!"

Suddenly, she began hearing laughter. She looked around to see that there was no one else in the forest. Still, she kept hearing the laughter as it was being directed at her.

"This isn't real!" Darkfly screamed as she began to run in the forest.

Still, the voices seemed to follow her until she reached a cliff. Why wouldn't these horrible voices stop? Why? She looked over the cliff and couldn't seen the ground. The voices now were getting louder and louder. She had to escape them. She backed up and threw herself off of the cliff. The voices seemed to disappear, but she still could feel the hurt they had caused her.

"No more pain...please...no more pain..." Darkfly cried out before she disappeared like the others did.

In the distance, Dark Wing had watched all these events take place. "One group down, two to go." she laughed before she disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC's<em>

_Dark Wing -flyingprincess_

_Forgate -sacredsugar_

_Control Freak -babysponge178_

_The Riddler -shadowkovu_

_Chronic Hell -rani-was-here_

_Darkfly -sonicalaeriza_

_Review?_


	24. Chapter 23

Midnight Raven, Dodger, Fire Head, RedFox, Aqua, and Kaosu-X had all appeared in what looked like a beach.

"Where the fuck are we?" yelled out RedFox.

"I have no idea." said Dodger and Fire Head in unison.

Suddenly, Dark Wing appeared before them. "I see you all made it here! It's a shame everyone else didn't." she laughed.

"Where are they?" yelled out Aqua.

"Temper. Temper. You'll see them in due time. You just need to play a little game for me." said Dark Wing.

"We won't play any games with you, Dark Wing!" screamed Midnight Raven.

"You better or I'll make sure your closet friends will pay the cost." smirked Dark Wing.

"Fine. What's the catch?" asked Kaosu-X.

"It's simple. Get to that end of the beach and everything we'll be fine." said Dark Wing before she disappeared. Suddenly, the beach went pitch black and after the light had returned, everyone was on their own.

Midnight Raven looked around her and screamed. "Is anyone there? Anyone?"

Suddenly, she heard a certain voice behind her. "Midnight Raven?"

She turned to see that Toolshed was with her as well. "Toolshed! I'm so glad you're here! Being alone on this beach is horrible!"

"Alone eh? I'll teach you the meaning of alone and pain!" he yelled at her.

"W-W-What do you-" she said before being cut off by Toolshed with a drill as he drilled it through her heart before pulling back. "W-W-Why?"

Toolshed suddenly disappeared, leaving her alone and bleeding from the wound.

"Why...Toolshed...why did you do this..." she muttered before she disappeared.

Meanwhile, Dodger was running everywhere he could to find the others but couldn't seem to find them anywhere he ran too. "Dammit, where is everyone?" he said aloud.

Suddenly, he heard the noise of footsteps behind and he quickly flipped around to see Mysterion.

"Mysterion! How did you break free of Dark Wing's power?" he asked.

"I didn't." he smirked.

"What do you mean? You're standing here with me." he replied.

Suddenly, Mysterion grabbed Dodger's machete and drove it right through him, causing him to fall on his side to the ground. "You shall feel the pain..."

"Mysterion...Kenny...why..." he made out before he too disappeared as well.

Somewhere else, Fire Head was shooting fireballs at the ocean not knowing where to go or what to do. She didn't even know which way she should travel in. "Dammit, what am I going to do to get out of here?"

"Dawn, where are you?" a voice called out.

Fire Head turned around to see her mother calling out her real name. "Mom? What are you doing on this beach?"

Her mother rushed over and hugged her. "There you are! I thought something had happened to you!"

She hugged her mother back. Suddenly she felt something strike her in the back of the head. She looked up to see it was her mother that had strike her. "How dare you leave me!"

"What?" she questioned.

Her mother slapped across the face. "You worthless child! I can't believe I let this worthless piece of trash out of my sight! Your getting a good beating once I get sorry worthless ass home!"

Fire Head didn't want to go with this woman but there was no else for her to go! She had one last choice and she could escape everything. She lit herself on fire as her so called mother disappeared.

"Fire...it is...destroying me..." she muttered before she too disappeared as well.

On another part of the beach was RedFox kicking at the sand. "Fuck! How are we supposed to leave this place if we can't even find each other?" she screamed aloud as she heard someone call out her name.

"Lexi...Lexi..." she heard a male voice call out. She would know that voice from anywhere. It was her father.

"Dad!" she said as she caught sight of him and hugged him, only to have him throw her to the ground and grab her gun. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"You'll pay for what you did to Dark Wing." he said as he shot RedFox directly in the heart.

Meanwhile, Aqua was bored as she tried looking for everyone already and decided to just play with the water until someone came and found her.

"So freakin bored." she muttered out.

Suddenly, a large sea monster appeared out of the ocean and lunged itself at Aqua. "You shall feel the pain!" it shouted as it grabbed her by the collar of her shirt with it's mouth.

"Let me go, you overgrown fish!" she yelled out.

The monster then dived deep below the surface, dragging Aqua with it. Aqua could control water, but not breathe in it.

"Not...like...this..." she said before she disappeared too.

Lastly was Kaosu-X who was mumbling something to herself when she saw Leia, her best friend.

"Leia? Leia!" she cried out upon seeing her. "Leia, I've missed you so much!" Suddenly, Leia grabbed the katana off of Kaosu-X's person and rammed it right through her until it was sticking out of her back.

"Leia? Why Leia?" she asked before falling to the ground. "I-I-I thought you were...my best friend..." she made out before she too disappeared like everyone else.

Dark Wing had once again watched all the events take place. "One last group and my revenge against Siren shall be complete..." she laughed before disappearing to the next and final group.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC's<em>

_Dark Wing -flyingprincess_

_Midnight Raven -skittles91000_

_The Dodger -keito-orca_

_FireHead -s3shs3s_

_RedFox -xred-fox_

_Aqua -tdkpupgirl22_

_Kaosu-X -sacredsugar_

_Review?_


	25. Chapter 24

Lucida, Dileria, Spirit, Scorpion, and X-Caliber were that last group that Dark Wing had left. They all arrived in a snowy plain like area when Dark Wing appeared before them.

"You've all made it safe and sound! Damn." said Dark Wing.

"Where are our friends?" said X-Caliber as she had her rifle aimed at Dark Wing.

"You shouldn't be worried about your friends, you should worry how you're all going to get out these snowy plains!" smirked Dark Wing. "And if you don't, you'll just be left here to rot, and you don't want that, do you?." she laughed before disappearing.

It once again turned black and the light returned, making everyone alone, expect for Lucida and Deleria, who were still together.

"Great! Everyone's gone and I have to be stuck with you!" complained Dileria.

"This isn't a picnic for me neither!" Lucida argued back at her.

The two began getting into a serious argument that went so far that they began using their own powers against each other.

"One lightening storm coming right up!" yelled Lucida as a storm brew over her head.

"One hallucination coming your way as well!" yelled Deleria.

They both used their powers on each other. A blot of lightening strike Deleria so bad that she could no longer stand or move.

"Why...why must we suffer..." she muttered before disappearing.

Deleria's power had caused Lucida a illusion that no one liked her and everyone hated her. She used the power of lightening to strike her down as well to no longer have to deal with the pain.

"Free...finally free of the pain..." she muttered before she too disappeared as well.

Meanwhile, Spirit was wondering through the snowy plains when she saw a ghost nearby.

"Excuse me, spirit, can you help me find my way out of here?" she asked it.

The ghost turned around and lashed out at her and possessed her and made her use her own weapon against her before it left her body and disappeared.

"Dark Wing...why are you hurting us so..." she mumbled before disappearing.

Meanwhile, Scorpion was walking around the snowy plains, shivering as it was so called to her. "I-It's so cold!" she made out when she felt a dark energy shoot her in the back. She looked everywhere that was around her but she saw nothing but still something kept shooting dark energy at her.

She started running in the direction that the dark energy was coming from to see if maybe she could get away from it, but she was hit by it one last time before it took control of her body.

"Why...why must we all suffer..." she muttered before disappearing.

The last one that was still standing was X-Caliber. Dark Wing had been watching the others get hurt, she thought she finished the final person herself before she got to Siren.

"Dammit! I need to get out of this place!" yelled X-Caliber.

Suddenly, there was clapping heard. X-Caliber turned around to see that it was Dark Wing clapping.

"I see you made to the other side of the snowy plain. Congrats." replied Dark Wing.

X-Caliber pulled out a gun on Dark Wing. "Where are my friends? Where are they?" she yelled.

Dark Wing laughed as she pulled out her sword. "Why, you'll join them right now!" she said as she stabbed X-Caliber through the heart, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Everyone...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she said before fading away.

Dark Wing laughed evilly. "Everything you love Siren is now in ruins! You're the last one and all of your friends shall watch you suffer!" she said before fading away.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC's<em>

_Dark Wing -flyingprincess_

_Lucida & Deleria -comicfangirl7_

_Spirit -glibbs_

_Scorpion -nickelparklavigne_

_X-Caliber -konjounashi_

_Review?_


	26. Chapter 25

Darkness was all that Siren could see, yet she kept walking forward thinking there may be a light at the end of this dark path. How could Angel Wing be saved? She couldn't save her as Winged Siren, and normal Siren's powers aren't strong enough, and Dark Wing even robbed her of her pendant so she could turn into Winged Siren. Is all hope lost for her? No, it can't be lost. She knew hope was frail, but it's very hard to kill in someone like Siren.

"Dark Wing, why...why are you doing this to all of us?" she asked into the darkness.

She kept walking into the darkness, singing a happy tune to try to keep her spirits up when she stepped on something sharp.

"OW!" she screamed as she fell over only to scream more as she felt sharp pains all over her body.

The darkness then faded away and Siren saw what she had landed in: a large bush of thorns. She managed to sit herself up, still getting more starches in the process, to see it was nothing of just thorn plants.

"I have to keep going...My friends are in danger...but I need help...please...someone help me..." she muttered at as she sang out the last part.

Suddenly, Dark Wing appeared above the thorny plant. "Pitiful, Siren, still trying to save her friends, even if it means getting herself killed..." smirked Dark Wing when she heard a voice in the back of her head speak.

"Please...stop this torture..." it said.

Dark Wing held her head. "Who is that?" she yelled at herself.

"Please stop hurting our friends. They have none nothing to you, they have made your life better than before." the voice said.

"Angel Wing? How can you still be here?"

"I care for my friends. Please let let them and me go! Let the light come into your blackened heart, please."

Dark Wing's eyes quickly flashed a brighter red for a second, causing the voice to go silent. "They have to all pay. They must all pay..." Dark Wing muttered as she grabbed her sword. "I shall give you so much pain, you'll be begging for me to kill you, Siren. I'll be glad too."

"Someone...please...help me..." Siren kept singing aloud.

Dark Wing was about to attack Siren when she felt something strike her and cut her arm. "What the hell?"

She looked down at the ground to see standing in front of the crying Siren was Nightfall and Professor Chaos.

"Stop this, Dark Wing! Don't you realize how much your hurting your friends?" Nightfall looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Those eyes." said Dark Wing as she realized Siren kept on giving her eyes filled with sympathy for her. "Stop it with those eyes! I don't want your sypampty!" Dark Wing yelled as she lashed her sword at Nightfall, missing, but caused Nightfall to fall next to Siren.

"Nightfall! Are you alright?" asked Chaos.

"I'm ok. Siren, I'm here now. Please stop your crying." Nightfall said with a weak smile.

Siren looked at her side to see that Nightfall was indeed right next to her. "Nightfall, you're hurt!"

Nightfall noticed she was covered in cuts. "I guess I am. I didn't even notice them." she laughed.

"Oh, Nightfall. I wish I could make all of this pain go away, but I can't. Without my onyx pendant, I can't help any of us. I'm sorry." Siren cried.

"Enough of this love crap! Dark Kenny, get over here!" Dark Wing screamed as Dark Kenny appeared before her.

"Yes, Dark Wing?" he asked.

"Help me finish these three off! Get the blonde!" she demanded.

"Gladly." smirked Kenny as he held his scythe up proudly.

He lashed out at Chaos, who jumped back, just avoiding the sharp blade.

"Stay still dammit!" he yelled.

"No, I won't Ken! Aren't you in there, Kenny? The real you?" Chaos called out.

"This is the real me, Buttercup." he smirked.

"No it's not!" Chaos screamed as a what appeared to be a large storm of buttercup petals came in and blinded Dark Wing and Dark Kenny and took Nightfall and Siren to what looked like a grassy plain.

"Chaos, what did you do back there?" questioned Nightfall.

"I don't know. I just got mad and-" Chaos said before being cut off by Dark Kenny.

"I didn't know you could do that, Buttercup. I underestimated you, but that won't be a problem right now!" he said as he leashed out his scythe once more, just barely missing Chaos.

"Oh that's it! I'm sick of this! I'm just going to kill you now, Siren!" screamed out Dark Wing as she lunged forward determined to ram her sword through Siren, only to notice that her sword went through not Siren, but Nightfall.

"Nightfall! Why did you do that?" Siren cried as Nightfall fell to her side.

"Because I love you." she muttered.

Dark Kenny had watched what Nightfall had done for Siren and stopped attaching Chaos instantly. "Why would you put yourself in harm's way for her?" Dark Kenny asked.

"It's simple. I love her as much as Mysterion cares for his Angel Wing." Nightfall smiled.

Dark Kenny suddenly had to hold his head as this bit of information was being processed. As much as Mysterion cared for his Angel Wing. Angel Wing. That name was similar to him? But why?

Deep inside Dark Kenny, there was Mysterion locked away in the darkness when he noticed a faint light at the end of the corridor.

"Who is there?" asked Mysterion.

"Please save Angel Wing. She needs you right now. Please help save her." the voice said as it shined brighter than before, breaking up the darkness around Mysterion.

He suddenly could see through the darkness. "Angel Wing, I'm coming to save you and everyone." he said as he ran into the light.

On the outside, Dark Kenny looked like he was in pain, when suddenly a bright light surrounded him. The light faded after a moment and Dark Kenny had been turned back into Mysterion.

"Mysterion!" all of them said in unison.

Mysterion quickly ran over to Nightfall and quickly tried to heal her, but he couldn't for the wound was too much to handle. "I'm sorry, Siren, but I can't heal her." Mysterion said as tears fell down his face.

"Nightfall! Please don't leave me. Please don't go." Siren cried.

"It'll be alright. Save Angel Wing for me and Chaos here. I don't think she'll be around for the fight."

"No it won't! I'll never see you again."

"I'll be with you always." Nightfall muttered as she began to disappear along with Chaos, as Dark Wing had attacked her when no one had noticed. "I love you, Siren." she said as she and Chaos both disappeared.

"Nightfall? Chaos? NO! NO! NO!" she cried out.

Dark Wing let out an evil laugh. "YES! It has all come true! Everything you love Siren is now in total ruins! How does it feel to lose veverything you love?"

"I...haven't lost everything...yet..." muttered Siren.

"What do you mean by that?" Dark Wing asked with anger.

"I still have my Grandma and Grandpa. I know you can't get to them." smiled Siren.

"Oh you wanna bet?" Dark Fly laughed as Siren's grandparents had be teleported into the grassy plains.

"Siren, is that you?" asked her Grandma.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Siren cried as she hugged her grandparents.

"Oh Siren! We've missed you while you were gone!" smiled her Grandpa.

'Her grandparents are the last things to destroy before-' Dark Wing thought as a voice in her head interrupted her.

"No! Don't kill her family! You've taken away everything from her! Let her have her family! She suffered enough! Please stop this!"

"I don't care what you say, Angel Wing! She must and will suffer!" Dark Wing screamed as she grabbed both Siren's grandparents. "What is it going to be Siren? Your life or their life?"

"NO! Please, don't hurt them. Take me instead. Please, just don't hurt them." Siren cried.

Dark Wing then made Siren's grandparents disappear as they had just been illusions caused by Dark Wing.

Dark Wing smirked. "I knew you would see things my way." she said as she grabbed Siren by her throat and began choking her. "Now die, you little bitch! But before I do," she said as she snapped her fingers and all of the group before that Dark Wing had either had murdered or commit suicide, all stood there, trapped behind a mirror of some kind. "All of your friends shall watch their beloved Siren die, including Mysterion!" she screamed as she managed to trap Mysterion behind the same mirror as everyone else. "Now die, you little bitch!" Dark Wing screamed as she choked Siren.

"Angel...Wing...aren't...you...there...?" Siren barely managed to make out as she looked at Dark Wing with sorry eyes.

"Stop looking at me with those eyes, dammit! I don't want your sympathy!" Dark Wing yelled as she choked Siren harder.

"Angel...Wing..." Siren muttered out before Dark Wing threw her across the room.

"Stop giving me those stupid eyes, you little whore! Stop it!" Dark Wing screamed in anger.

"Angel Wing, I know you're in there! Please, you have got to break through!" screamed Siren.

Suddenly, Angel Wing's began speaking aloud through Dark Wing. "I'm trying, Siren, but it's too dark to find my way out. Please, I need your power, please."

"Get back, Angel Wing!" screamed Dark Wing.

"No! I won't give up until I am truly killed! I will fight until the very end!" Angel Wing yelled. "I just need more strength."

"Get back, Angel Wing! Get back, I say!" Dark Wing said as her eyes flashed red.

"Ahh!" screamed Angel Wing's voice. "Siren, Mysterion, I'm sorry but I cannot break. I'm so sorry..." the voice said as it faded away.

"Finally! She's gone! At last, she is gone!" Dark Wing laughed.

"No she's not!" yelled Siren.

"How could she still possibly be here? Her good self has been killed, only I remain of your Angel Wing!" Dark Wing laughed.

"No you don't! She may not be with us physically, but she is within our hearts as there is joy and love in everyone's heart!" Siren called as suddenly all the mirrors that were holding everyone shattered, everyone was now free and healed from their wounds. "And I will bring Angel Wing back!"

"I will as well." said Mysterion.

Suddenly, everyone began glowing with white energy as it shot from them and hitting both Mysterion and Siren, causing them to undergo a transformation.

Siren transformed by having her leotard turn into a simple sleeveless white dress and her black mask disappear. The light had also brought her onyx pendant back to her and now was floating in between in her hands. Mysterion had been turned into Kenny and now looked like a prince.

"Angel Wing, if you can hear me, Mysterion and I are here and have the power to help you. Please, I beg you, answer me!" cried out Siren.

Deep within Dark Wing, there was a young girl dressed as an angel floating in the darkness, sad there was no way out of the darkness. Suddenly, the young girl heard a voice.

"Please, I beg you, answer me!" said Siren's voice.

The girl opened her eyes and heard Siren's voice. She looked around her in the darkness to see a small dot of light. She quickly ran towards it, feeling it's warmth.

Back in reality, Angel Wing's voice was heard. "Siren, I can hear you and feel the light but I still can hardly see the light that you're giving off."

"I thought I killed you, Angel Wing! How can you possibly still be alive!" Dark Wing screamed.

"As long as I have friends who care about me, I won't ever truly be killed! I'll defeat you from the inside out!" screamed Angel Wing's voice.

Dark Wing laughed. "How can you possibly defeat me if you can't even find your way out of the darkness?"

"I know Siren, Mysterion, and my friends will help me! Please, I need more light to break out of the darkness! Please, Siren and Mysterion, please allow your light to shine through!" Angel Wing's voice cried out.

"We're coming, Angel Wing!" cried out Siren as she glanced at her onyx pendant. "Onyx stone, I beg you, help me and Mysterion help break Angel Wing free of the darkness. I beg you, let me help her! Please!"

The onyx stone suddenly flashed purple and grabbed Siren and Mysterion and shot them into Dark Wing's body, looking for Angel Wing.

Angel Wing was doing everything that she possibly could to break through the darkness, but nothing was working.

"I won't give up! I won't!" she screamed as she saw a bright purple light to see Siren and Mysterion. "Siren, Mysterion! You both came!"

"I can't let you be stranded in here no longer, Angel Wing. We'll set you free." said Mysterion.

"I think not." said Dark Wing from behind. "Now that you're all here, there is no possible hope for you to escape this darkness!" she laughed.

"Yes, we will!" said Mysterion as he ran to attack her, only to be stopped by the blade of her sword.

"Make one more step and I'll make sure you never see the light again!" said Dark Wing.

Angel Wing tried to throw a bow at her, but failed. "Dammit, why can't I defeat her!" Angel Wing screamed.

"No power can defeat me, you stupid idiot!" laughed Dark Wing.

"Something has to defeat you! All darkness can be destroyed!" said Angel Wing. "But I...I just don't know how..."

Dark Wing let out another laugh. "Then you don't know how to get rid of me!"

"I do." said Siren. "My onyx gem, it'll kill you. I know it."

"Go ahead and try." smirked Dark Wing.

"Onyx gem, I beg you, let me use your power to kill this witch. Please!" called out Siren as her onyx stone shattered in a million pieces as all the energy shot out from it and Siren's body. It did strike Dark Wing, but had no effect on her.

"I told her that her power, wouldn't work on me and now she's killed herself! At last, my revenge is complete!" Dark Wing laughed as Siren laid in the long white dress, dead. "The most powerful hero is at last dead! Now no one can hurt me ever again!"

"I will destroy you for killing her!" screamed Angel Wing. "I will fucking murder you!"

"And how?" smirked Dark Wing.

Suddenly, Siren's and Mysterion's bodies began to glow as Angel Wing's did as well. Mysterion had reverted back into his normal costume while the dead Siren still remained in the long dress. Angel Wing then noticed that her outfit had changed into a changed from a simple white dress into a more elegant version of her dress that touched the floor and fitted her body. The dress also had white puffed up sleeves. She lost her mask and halo but still had her gloves and arrows.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Dark Wing.

"You've killed my friends for the last time! The only one who still here is Mysterion and I now have his energy and whatever energy Siren had left running through my veins!" screamed Angel Wing. "You'll pay! You'll pay!" Angel Wing yelled as she closed her eyes and held up her hands like she was praying. "My friends, please, I beg you, give me your powers so that I can save myself and Siren! We're in danger!"

On the outside, everyone had heard Angel Wing's prayer and knew that it was the real Angel Wing speaking to them all. They all combined together as they all began glowing. Suddenly, everyone's power left them and headed into Dark Wing's body.

Back in Dark Wing's body, Angel Wing could feel the energy as it filled her entire body. She felt completely powerful and could atop her dark self. She walked over to Siren and held her hand as power was transferred over to her, giving her life back to her. Siren shot open her eyes to see Angel Wing hovering over her and was glowing.

"Angel Wing! You're alright and you saved me! But how?" Siren asked.

"With the combined powers of our friends." Angel Wing smiled as Dark Wing sliced her sword in between them.

"You can't still be alive! You can't!" yelled Dark Wing.

"I am and you shall no longer live in this world!" called out Siren as her shattered onyx gem pieces floated up and stuck themselves onto one of Angel Wing's arrows.

Angel Wing pulled the onyx covered arrow and loaded it up into her bow. "This is the final straw! Good bye forever, Dark Wing." Angel Wing said as she fired the arrow and it landed right on Dark Wing's red tattoo.

The darkness in Dark Wing's body began to disappear as Angel Wing had found Dark Wing's weak-point, her tattoo. The three heroes looked as the darkness was disappearing.

"We did it, Angel Wing. You're finally free." smiled Siren.

"Thank you so much, Siren and Mysterion, for setting me free. I think we should all head back to the manor, don't you think?" Angel Wing smiled.

"We should." Siren smiled before noticing her onyx pendant was once gone again. "My onyx pendant, it's gone!"

"Oh, you mean this?" said Angel Wing as she picked up something from the ground. It was Siren's pendant, all in one piece again.

"It's alright!" smiled Siren.

"Let's get out of here." said Mysterion.

"Yeah, let's." said Siren as her pendant glowed and took them back into reality.

Siren, Angel Wing, and Mysterion all opened their eyes to see that they were all back at the manor. Siren looked around to notice that they were in the living room. Angel Wing and Mysterion arose as well to notice they were in the living room. Lilith was also in the room watching over them when she saw them wake up.

"Papa! Papa! They're awake! They're awake!" Lilith called out as her father walked in.

"You're all finally awake! Nightfall, please come here!" Lilith's father called out as running footsteps were heard.

Suddenly, Nightfall appeared running in with a smile on her face. "You saved us! You both saved us!" Nightfall cheered as she hugged both Angel Wing and Siren.

"How did we get back here, anyway?" asked Angel Wing.

"After Dark Wing was destroyed, Siren turned back into Winged Siren as you were in a very powerful form, being able to transport all of us without the need to hold our hands. When we got back to the manor, both of you reverted back to normal and we put you here." said Nightfall as she let the two girls go.

"What about me?" asked Mysterion.

"You seemed to turn into what looked like a prince and were holding Angel Wing's hand as she teleported everyone home. Like her, you passed out." Nightfall replied.

"I see. Angel Wing?" asked Mysterion.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"It's good to have you back." said Mysterion as he got up and hugged her.

* * *

><p><em>This isn't the end! There's still so much in store!<em>

_DA OC_

_Dark Wing (now Angel Wing again) -flyingprincess_

_Review?_


	27. Chapter 26

Mysterion, Angel Wing, and Siren had all awoken in the living room of the manor house as Nightfall had explained what had happened to them.

"It's good to have you back, Angel Wing." said Mysterion as he hugged Angel Wing.

"It's good to be back, Mysterion." she smiled.

Suddenly, there were voices heard all around the three of them. They all looked up to that everyone had gathered in the living room after Lilith went and told everyone they had waken up after being knocked out for hours.

"I can't believe you saved her, Siren!" exclaimed Human Kite.

"It was nothing. Really." Siren smiled.

"It's still amazing!" said Toolshed.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go back to Times Square? Maybe this time we can actually enjoy it without someone trying to off us all this time." smiled Angel Wing.

After a short teleportation provided by Wendy and Pip, they had all arrived in Times Square. Siren, who was now wearing the bunny outfit from a few nights after Nightfall begged her to wear it again and she gave in, noticed a big clock tower and saw it said 4pm.

"How long were we exactly out?" Siren asked.

"About four or five hours, I guess." answered Nightfall with a smile.

Right on schedule, Disharmony appeared and so did his ally, Computer Nerd, clinging to his leg.

"OH come on! Can't we even go five minutes without dealing with you, Disharmony or some other evil presence!" complained Angel Wing.

"Oh deal with it and stop bitching." said Computer Nerd who gave a laser gun to Disharmony.

"What the hell is that?" questioned Human Kite.

"Oh this? It's my new laser gun!" said Disharmony as he shot Human Kite with it. "Tell me, what do you think of it's effects?" he taunted.

At first, Human Kite glanced at himself, not noticing any difference at all until he felt something poking out the top of his head. He touched the top of his head, noticing that two things were sticking out of his head. He felt them more, realizing that he had cat ears coming out of his head and it ripped through his cap!

"You gave me cat ears?" Human Kite screamed.

"And a tail to boot." Disharmony smirked.

Human Kite looked behind him. A long, fluffy red tail had poked out of his pants and was now swaying in anger. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled out.

"I personally think you're a cute kitty!" laughed Computer Nerd.

"Oh shut up! You'll pay!" Human Kite yelled as he shot laser beams at Computer Nerd, but lucky for her, she moved out of the way just in time.

Disharmony let out a yawn. "Let's go, Computer Nerd. This is getting too boring. I'll see you guys tomorrow and we'll have a better time then!" he smirked as Computer Nerd wrapped her arms around his leg and teleported away.

Human Kite quickly grabbed his tail and looked at it. "I can't believe I'm now part cat! This is so wrong!"

"No it's not! You look so adorable as a kitty! Now we can call you The Human Cat Kite!" laughed Midnight Raven.

"Shut up, Anna!" he yelled.

"Oh, is Kitty Kyle mad? Here, let me pet you." she laughed as she patted Human Kite on the head, causing him to smile.

"Wow, that actually felt kind of pleasant." said Human Kite.

"Oh really? It felt that good?" said Mysterion with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up, Kenny!" Human Kite yelled at him.

Angel Wing and Siren started laughing as Mysterion made his comment and Human Kite yelled in defense.

"That was a good one!" laughed Angel Wing.

"I try." smiled Mysterion at her.

Suddenly, a grown man who appeared to be 30, wearing a sliver business suit and had a full head of brunette hair with a semi-muscular body ran up to the group. "Are you Coon and Friends?" he asked.

"Yes we are sir. Can we help you?" Siren asked, still in the bunny suit.

"I need your help stopping an asteroid from wiping out the Earth!" he panicked.

"Asteroid? I haven't heard anything about an asteroid." said Mysterion.

"That's because it's 20 years from now. I'm from the year 2031, or the future." said the man.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC's<em>

_Angel Wing -flyingprincess_

_Midnight Raven & Computer Nerd -skittles91000_

_Review?_


	28. Chapter 27

"That's because it's 20 years from now. I'm from the year 2031, or the future." said the man.

"What? Do you think we're stupid or something?" questioned Nightfall.

"Please, let me explain things to you." replied them man.

"Let me ask you something. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Clyde Donovan, vice president of Time & Travel." he replied.

"Wait, you're me?" questioned Mosquito.

"Yes I am but let me explain everything, please..." he asked before being yelled at by a voice slightly deeper than his.

"Clyde, did you get them yet? Time is of the essence and the King needs them ASAP!" the voice said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm working on it, Mr. Cartman, but they don't believe we're from the future." replied older Clyde.

A man, who still had a slightly round belly but also had muscle as well, light brunette hair, and wearing a black business suit walked next to Clyde. "Obviously they don't! Did you show them the time travel watch?"

"No sir."

"Then show them the our newest time travel watch so we can get them to the future now! The King would like them now!" yelled older Cartman.

Older Clyde pulled up one of his sleeves and revealed a very future looking watch on his left wrist. All of the kids were amazed at the watch.

"Woah! That's awesome!" smiled Siren.

"Do you believe me now?" asked older Clyde.

"Just one more thing. Mr. Cartman was it?" asked Nightfall.

"That's me. CEO and president of Time & Travel." older Cartman said proudly.

"Tell me, who were your best friends when you were a kid?" Nightfall questioned.

"That's easy. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Catherine, and Serena. We hung out all the time and went on the craziest adventures." replied older Cartman.

"One more question. What did you usually call me?" questioned Human Kite.

"A Jew. You still are one in the future, but at least you got yourself a wife and daughter." said older Cartman before switching his view to older Clyde. "Clyde! Get them all together so we can get back to NNYC! The King is not a patient guy and you know that!"

"Right away, sir!" said older Clyde before facing the group. "Now, just get into two separate groups so we can travel you all to NNYC."

The heroes and villains separated into their groups they used when getting ready to teleport. Older Clyde and Cartman both pressed a button on their watches and everyone faded away from New York City.

They all arrived a few minutes later in the year 2031. Older Clyde and Cartman took in a quick breath of air before sighing.

"It's so much better to be back in the current time. I can't believe how different things were 20 years ago!" said older Clyde.

"Yes it is." said older Cartman.

"When excatly does the King want them all?" asked older Clyde.

"He said he wanted them as soon as we got them. So he wants them now!" yelled older Cartman.

Meanwhile, the kids were amazed at the future. They were still in New York City, but in the year 2031. Everything was impressive and the one thing that stood out the most was a white palace in the north.

"What is this place?" questioned Siren.

"This is Neo New York City. The biggest city in all of the current world." said older Cartman.

"What's that white place in the distance?" Siren asked and pointed to the north.

"That's the Royal Palace. That's where the king and queens live."

"Queens?"

"Yes, we have two queens. They were best friends and decided to rule together after they saved the Earth from a rogue force that wanted to wipe out the Earth with the help of the king."

"Who exactly is the king and queens?"

"The king asked me not to say who they were as you'll all be shocked by who it is. He wanted to explain everything to you at the palace." said older Cartman as he looked at his watch. "It's 2pm! We need to get you all over to the palace now!"

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	29. Chapter 28

Queen Selene was taking in the walk in the garden shortly before lunch when she noticed her friend, Anna, was waiting for her.

"Anna! It's nice to see you! What are you doing here?" Selene asked.

"I'm here to see you, Selene. It's been awhile since we've talked anyway." she smiled.

They both chatted a bit when they ran into Leia, one of the head guards, who was on her break.

"Good day, Leia! On your break now?" asked Selene.

"Oh, hello your Majesty. Yes I am, just taking a walk through the gardens is all." Leia smiled at her.

"Leia, I told you, please just call me Selene." the Queen smiled at her.

"Sorry, Selene." replied Leia.

"Would you guys like to join me for lunch? I could use the company."

"I guess I can do that." Leia answered while Anna nodded yes.

"Do you guys want anything in particular?" Selene asked.

"I'm in the mood for a brick oven cooked pizza." drooled Leia.

"Pizza it is then!" said Selene as she flagged down one of the palace servants and told him her lunch request. He nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

Leia smiles at the thought about having her favorite food for lunch. Suddenly she felt her scar over her eye irritating her. She quickly rubbed it in an effort to calm it down. "Just hurting a bit. No big deal."

"How did you get that scar?" Anna asked.

"It's a long story but I do owe my life to Selene here." said Leia.

"It was nothing, Leia. I'm glad your one of my guards." Selene smiled.

"Being one of your guards is the least I can do for you. You're a good friend, Selene."

"Thanks Leia." Selene smiled.

Suddenly, Selene heard two voices in the garden: a voice of a child and of a man. "Is that Kyle and Belle, Leia?"

Leia smiled. "I'd recognize that giggling voice from anywhere." she said as a little girl about six years old, with poofy auburn hair, green eyes, wearing a pink dress and was holding a stuffed bunny hugged her leg.

"Hi Mommy!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Belle. Have you been good for your father today?" Leia asked her daughter.

"Yes. Here he comes now!" said Belle as she pointed to her father, who was walking towards them all. As he came closer, it was revealed that Belle's father was Kyle.

"Hello, Queen Selene, Anna." said Kyle as he bowed to them.

"Good day to you too, Kyle. Care to join us for lunch? It's pizza." smiled Selene.

"We'd laugh too, Queen Selene. Ready for some lunch, Belle?" Kyle asked Belle.

"Pizza! Yay!" exclaimed Belle.

"She's sure has her mother's food tastes." Kyle said with a chuckle.

"Oh Bunbie~" said Leia with a giggle.

Suddenly, Belle noticed Anna standing next to Queen Selene. She tapped her mother and asked, "Who's that standing next to the Queen?"

"I'm Anna, a friend of your mom's and the Queen's." smiled Anna.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Anna! I'm Belle." Belle said with a bubbly smile.

"Come on, let's go and get some pizza. It should be done by now." said Selene as everyone followed her into the dining room.

The chef came out and gave everyone one slice of pizza and put the rest of it on a placement stone that was in the the center of the table. Everyone then began eating, expect for Leia, who seemed to be devouring it instead.

"Apparently the pizza doesn't stand a fighting chance against Leia's eating." Kyle laughed at her.

"Oh, wipe that grin off your face right now." Leia said as she flicked a tomato at Kyle, which landed on his face.

"Daddy, you look funny!" Belle giggled.

"He does, but he still looks perfect no matter what." said Leia.

Kyle wiped off the tomato off his face and ate it. "Let's see what you look like then." Kyle said as he flicked a tomato slice back at Leia, landing on her face.

"Now you look funny, Mommy!" exclaimed Belle.

"Oh you're so funny! Looking to start a pizza war?" Leia said with a devious smile.

"Can't I keep this dining room clean for at least a day?" exclaimed Selene with a joking tone. "I swear, you two never truly grew up."

"True but neither did you, Catherine, and Kenny. You're still like children in a way." smiled Kyle.

"I guess you're right. At least I didn't have to go to Japan with them for that conference. I get to stay here and relax in the palace." smiled Selene.

Suddenly, the pager in Leia's pocket went off. "Excuse me a moment, Selene." Leia looked at her pager and looked up with a serious expression. "We have an emergency."

"What's wrong?" asked Kyle.

Leia picked up Belle from her seat and held her in her arms. "There's been a sighting of a meteor on it's way towards Earth and it isn't good."

"Oh no! What are we going to do!" panicked Selene.

"Don't worry, Queen Selene. You and Anna come with me." Kyle said as he escorted them out of the dining room.

Kyle then led them to where they planned military plans in case of any attack on the palace. Leia came in right after them, still carrying Belle.

"So, what have we got?" Leia asked.

Kyle looked up at the computer that was in the room. "It says here that it'll be crashing into Earth within a few months."

"A few months? That isn't very long." Anna pointed out.

"Do we have any plans?" asked Selene as everyone was silent. "Only if Kenny were here, he's better at this kind of thing than myself!"

Suddenly, Kyle's pager went off and he looked down to check it. "Speak of the devil! He landed at the airport half an hour ago and will be here any minute now!"

Suddenly, a tall man, who was about 30, with dirty blonde hair that was going everywhere, bright blue eyes, and wearing a black suit as he had just returned from Japan.

"Ok, so what do we know?" Kenny demanded.

"That there is a meteor coming and it's big enough to wipe out Neo New York and then some!" said Leia.

"How are we going to be able to stop this meteor?" Kenny pondered aloud when Anna got an idea.

"Wait a minute, humans can't stop this but what about superhumans?" said Anna.

"That is a good idea." said Selene.

"Why don't we take the Earth and PUSH IT SOMEPLACE ELSE!" smiled Belle.

Leia laughs at her daughter's suggestion. "I'm sorry about her. She's been watching a lot of old cartoons lately."

Selene laughs at Belle's comment. "I'll keep that in mind."

"How would we contact other heroes anyway? It's been years since we all got together." asked Leia. "Kyle, do you still talk to Stan?"

"We could try a video message." said Selene.

"Yeah though after he turned ten, he never was truly the same. I still talk to Cartman sometimes, but he's usually busy with Time & Travel."

Suddenly, an idea hit Leia. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Anna, Kenny, and Selene in unison.

"Why don't we get our past selfs to help us! They have Kaosu-X with them and we could use the additional power!"

"But their power alone won't be enough." said Kenny.

"Then, Kenny, we need to make that video message to get ahold of the heroes we haven't seen in years."

"I'll get right on that now." said Kenny as he rushed out of the room.

"Kyle, call Stan and Cartman and ask if they'll help us. I'll call Rani and ask her for help." said Leia.

"Mommy, can I help to save the world too?" asked Belle.

"Sure you can and when we get home, we'll make you the cutest costume ever!" exclaimed Leia to Belle as she set her on the floor and pulled out her phone to call Rani.

Selene pulled out her phone to call Wendy while Anna called Bebe. They all got off the phone a few minutes later to say that Wendy, Bebe, and Chronic Hell had agree to join them.

Kyle returned after the girls finished their calls. "Great news! Stan has agreed to join us and Cartman too."

"Wow, for the first time in 20 years, Cartman actually doing something for us." remarked Leia.

"I know. I can't believe Stan is coming. I'm a bit nervous, I haven't seen him in two months." said Anna.

"We're going to be heroes again! That's amazing!" Selene smiled.

"We have to go. Cartman said he would meet us in front of the palace in 15 minutes." said Kyle.

Soon, they all left the military planning room and headed and the front steps of the palace.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter shows why their future selfs wanted their help.<em>

_DA OC's_

_Leia & Belle -sacredsugar_

_Anna -skittles91000_

_Review?_


	30. Chapter 29

Older Clyde and Cartman were taking the heroes and villains to the King when there was an explosion that came from the palace.

"Oh my god!" screamed older Clyde. "The palace! It must be a rebel attack!"

Mysterion quickly spoke up. "We can help them if we rush there!"

The palace was only about a block away from where they were, so everyone ran there, including older Clyde and Cartman. They made it in two minutes but they had made it much too late. On the steps laid the bodies of King Kenny and Queen Catherine.

"Catherine! Kenny! They're dead!" screamed older Clyde.

Suddenly, another woman emerged from the palace wearing a long flowing white dress ran down to King Kenny and Queen Catherine.

"It's alright. They're not dead, they've been placed in some kind of sleeping coma. I don't know when they'll be out of it." she replied.

"You're alright, Queen Selene! How come you weren't affected?" older Cartman asked.

"I was with Leia when she got word that there was going to be an attack. She was going to get Catherine and Kenny, but then the explosion happened and it was too late." said Selene as she noticed an ambulance came and take away Kenny and Catherine to the nearby hospital.

"Selene, here are the past heroes you wanted." older Cartman.

"Thank you so much for getting them, Cartman! You have no idea how much we need them!" said Selene as she hugged older Cartman.

"Anything for you, Selene. After that attack years ago, this was nothing." smiled older Cartman as he hugged Selene back before they pulled apart.

"Thanks anyway, Cartman." she said looking at the group of heroes and villains. "I'm sure you must be all confused about everything right now. Come with me and I'll explain everything." said Selene as one of her head guards, Leia, ran up.

"Selene, are you alright?" she panicked.

"I'm perfectly fine and Kenny and Catherine have been taken to the hospital. They seem to be in a coma, but I'm sure they'll come out of it." said Selene.

"Oh thank heavens! I thought something had happened to you!" panicked Leia.

"Our young heroes from the past have arrived. I was going to explain everything to them. Now, come, I need to show them the chamber." said Selene as the heroes and villains followed her as Leia walked right behind them.

"Well, not quite everything." muttered Leia under her breath.

Selene took the group into a chamber where several paintings were displayed, showing an event from the Queen's life. She first showed them a picture that looked like she was repealing back a rogue force.

"This picture here shows that in 2022, after two long years at war with a rogue force from outer space, but with the help of King Kenny and Queen Catherine, we finally killed the force. Shortly afterwards, America demanded we rule the country as we had saved it then and a couple of times before." explained Selene.

Selene then moved to a second painting, with her, Kenny, and Catherine while they were each holding a stone of some kind. "This was made shortly after the presidential form of government was removed and held a monarchy system instead."

"So, no one here can speak out against you or the other rulers?" asked Siren.

"If they truly didn't like us, they can slander us if they truly wish as everyone in America still has freedom to do what they wish and they also help with the creation of the new laws." Selene explained as she then began pointing to each stone painted. "You see, these three stones are what repealed that killed the rogue force those eight years ago. The stone I am holding is my onyx stone, the one here is the emerald stone, and this one is the ruby stone."

"And what exactly do these stones do, exactly?" asked Mysterion.

"Well, each of them on their own do have incredible power, but when they're all combined, their power triples in strength and they usually combine together into a black stone."

"Interesting." Siren smiled. "Queen Selene, do you know my future self?"

Selene and Leia both laughed slightly. "I do, Siren. You'll meet her soon enough."

"Wait a minute, you said the other queen and king are Catherine and Kenny, right?" asked Mysterion.

"That's right." smiled Selene.

"Does that make them mine and Angel Wing's...?" Mysterion made out.

"Yes, they are your future selfs, Mysterion and Angel Wing. I know it must be hard to process." Selene said.

"I'm going to be Queen of America?" screamed Angel Wing.

"One of them at least. I am the other." Selene smiled.

"I'm going to be a Queen when I grow up. Oh..my..god..." said Angel Wing as the information processed through her brain.

"King of America. That's a lot." said Mysterion.

"I know. I know." said Selene as another of her head guards, Lexi, ran up to her.

"Selene, we have received word that another rebel attack is being planned to take you out like Kenny and Catherine!" Lexi informed.

"Oh my! What do we do?" Selene panicked.

"We need to take you to safety at once, Selene." replied Lexi.

"But I have our old friends coming to help aid our past selfs against the meteor."

"We'll meet with them for you, Selene. Your safety is in danger. You must be protected."

"You're right, Lexi. Leia, please take them to where you're meeting the other heroes." said Selene as Lexi lead her away.

"Of course, Selene. Follow me, please." said Leia as she led them in the opposite direction from the Queen.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC'S<em>

_Leia -sacredsugar_

_Angel Wing & Queen Catherine -flyingprincess_

_Lexi -xred-fox_

_Review?_


	31. Chapter 30

Leia took the group down into a secret place in the gardens that very few people ever went to as it was restircted for special meetings, like this one was. They all arrived to see that Rani, Wendy, Bebe, and Stan had arrived. Anna was standing next to Stan, looking at him very nervously. Leia's daughter, Belle, was sitting next to Anna, playing with the grass.

"Leia, where's Selene?" asked Wendy.

"Lexi had to take her to safety. She got information that another rebel plan was in the making." Leia informed them all.

"Oh my." said Anna.

"These must be our past selfs, huh? We sure have changed." said Stan.

"Yup. This is them." said Leia.

Stan walked over to his past self, and looked him over. "It's such a shame that such a good kid gonna turn into...that." he said, referring to when he had turned ten.

Toolshed looked at Stan. "You're the future me, right?"

"The one and only!" smiled Stan at Toolshed.

"What do you do anyway?"

"I work for the government. That's as much as I can tell you." smiled Stan as Toolshed looked up at him with wide eyes.

Suddenly, there was a pair of footsteps heard coming in their direction. Everyone flipped their heads around to see Kyle approaching them.

"Hey guys. I see we got our past selfs here just fine." said Kyle as he was trying to hold down his rather ugly green beanie.

"Bun- I mean Kyle, why are you wearing that horrible looking beanie?" questioned Leia.

"It's happening again." Kyle said flatly.

"Oh really?" Leia smirked as she pulled the cap off Kyle, revealing two red cat ears sticking out the top of his head. "Look, Kitty Kyle has returned!"

"Leia, this is serious! We don't have time for these stupid game!" Kyle yelled at her as his cat ears arched back.

"I still have these cat ears when I'm older?" Human Kite complained.

"Not as much. They still appear one day out of every month. Rather annoying, I say." said Kyle as he yelled again at Leia. "Leia, give me back that damn hat this instant!"

"Alright! Alright!" Leia said as she gave back Kyle's hat and saw her daughter. "What are you doing, Belle?"

"Playing with the grass." Belle smiled back at her.

"That's good. Ok, it's time for u to be serious now. We need to figure out a plan now that we got our past selfs here." said Leia.

"What do we know so far then?" asked Rani.

"All we know so far that the meteor is about three months away from crashing into the Earth and wiping us all out!" exclaimed Leia.

"Well, that's gonna suck if that meteor crashes here." replied Rani.

"Exactly. We need to figure a way to destroy it or throw it on a different course!" said Wendy.

"Maybe we could send something big enough to throw it off course." said Bebe.

"Then we'll have about that coming and wiping us out." said Rani.

"Oh yeah." replied Bebe.

"How about we-" Leia said before she interrupted by Lexi, who seemed to be out of breath, indicating she had ran here.

"Queen Selene! She's missing!" Lexi screamed out.

"What? I thought you were escorting her!" screamed out Leia.

"I was! She was right in front of me when an odd burst of wind blinded me for a second and when I opened my eyes, the Queen was gone! I searched the palace but can't find her anywhere!" panicked Lexi.

"We have got to find her!" Rani yelled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find her." said a voice.

The voice turned out to be Disharmony, who looked like he was now 20, but still retained the same style and voice he had 20 years ago.

"Disharmony! Where is the Queen?" Leia demanded.

"I have no clue actually. I just overheard your little conversation." Disharmony smirked.

"He was apart of the rebels that attacked the king and queen!" Lexi yelled out.

"You're right, Lexi. I am. But tell me, how much do you know about Queen Selene?" he asked.

"That she puts America before herself." Lexi said.

"Actually, I've been hearing rumors go down within the rebellion party that she is the one who organized the attack and is the one controlling the meteor."

"You're lying, Disharmony! Get the fuck out of here!" Rani yelled up at him.

"Fine but don't say I haven't said anything. You may find out the truth before it's too late." he said as he disappeared.

"I wonder why he said that Selene organized these attacks?" Rani questioned.

"I have no clue." said Leia while Lexi, on the other hand, had a look on her face as if she knew something the others didn't.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC'S<em>

_Leia -sacredsugar_

_Anna -skittles91000_

_Rani -rani-was-here_

_Lexi -xred-fox_

_Review?_


	32. Chapter 31

"We have to find the queen right away!" said Leia.

"And where are we supposed to look, huh? Broadway?" asked Lexi.

"That's it! Broadway!" said Leia as an idea hit her.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Lexi.

"Broadway! That's where Raven works remember? She's in the musical Cats Don't Dance, remember?"

"What does this have to do with finding the queen?"

"Maybe the queen didn't truly go missing, maybe she played hooky again."

"Again? Doesn't she remember the last time she did that?"

"She made it up, didn't she?"

"Yeah but doesn't make it right."

"She might be with Raven again, she always seems to go there when she 'disappears.'"

"I guess we can look there. If she's there, I'm gonna give Selene a piece of my mind!" said Lexi as she slammed her foot on the ground.

"Wait a minute, I'm an actress?" questioned Nightfall.

"Yep. One of the biggest ones, actually." said Leia.

"Awesome!" Nightfall smiled.

"Let's get over there while there some seats left. Thank god Selene loves musical theater so much or we be paying a thousand dollars easy!" said Lexi as she, Leia, Anna and everyone else went to look for the Queen at Meowy Theater, home of Cats Don't Dance.

After a 15 minute walk from the palace, they arrived at Meowy Theater at headed in the stage door, as they had special permission to do so.

"Stay here, we don't wanna give Raven to much of a reality shock." said Leia as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from the other side of the door.

"It's Leia and Lexi. We're looking for Selene and we've got a big audience for you out here as well." smiled Leia as she spoke to the door.

The door opened to reveal a woman with long black, slightly curly hair in a ponytail wearing a green vest, white long sleeved shirt, green pants, and a straw hat. "I see you weren't kidding about the little audience. Who are they anyway?"

"Take a look at her." Leia said as she pointed to Nightfall. "Doesn't she look familiar to you at all?"

Raven stared at Nightfall for a moment but then recognized her. "You got our past selves? What for?"

"There's a meteor heading towards the Earth and will wipe us out in a few months unless we do something about it. By the way, have you seen Queen Selene?" said Lexi.

"Oh, I see now. I have seen Selene, actually but you'll have to wait until after the show to see her, though." replied Raven.

"She played hooky again, didn't she?"

"Yeah she did."

"Dammit! She made us worry for nothing!" Lexi yelled.

"I'll tell her you came looking for her. Why don't you go grab a seat and enjoy the show? You all could use a little theater." Raven smiled.

"I guess so if it'll help us find the queen."

"That's the spirit! Now go and sit down! The show should start within an hour." said Raven as she closed her door and another voice was heard from the inside.

"Who was that, Raven?" it asked.

"Just Leia and Lexi looking for Selene, Sawyer." she replied.

"Oh." it replied.

'I know that voice from somewhere. But where?' thought Leia as they walked to the seating area, which was empty at the moment.

About a few hours had passed and it was now time for the final song, which was a really big finale called Nothing Gonna Stop Us Now. Quickly, Raven, who was playing the role of Danny, a cat from Kokomo, Indiana appeared quickly.

"Hit it, Pudge!" She yelled as the sound of a saxophone began to play. "Excuse me ladies and gentleman, if you would be so kind, I've got someone very special here, she's about to speak her mind..."

Suddenly, a girl with short white hair, blue eyes, wearing a green dress and hat swept through the curtains. "I've got a song to sing!" she sang as she pulled off her hat and dress cover and threw to the left. "And if you don't like my song, I'm gonna sing it anyhow! I've got a song in my heart..."

Quickly, the girl and Raven came together. "Nothing's gonna stop us now!"

The song went on and soon the show was over and the cast took their bows and then headed back to their dressing rooms. Leia knocked on Raven's door and she let them enter.

"So, did you all enjoy the show?" Raven asked as she was brushing her hair.

"Yeah, it was good. Could you help us find Selene?" Lexi said.

"I'm sure Sawyer here can help you." Raven said as she pointed to the white haired girl she had danced with.

"S-S-So you're looking for Selene?" she questioned, her voice slightly raspy sounding.

"Yeah. Do you have any clue where she is?" Lexi asked.

"I did see her come in the stage door but I haven't seen since then. Sorry I couldn't be more useful." Sawyer apologized.

"It's ok, Saw-" said Leia as she noticed something about Sawyer's eyes. "Sawyer, your eyes, they look so familiar..."

"W-W-What do you mean by that?" Sawyer stuttered.

Leia then recognized where she had seen Sawyer's eyes. "Selene! I know that's you!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not the queen, I'm Sawyer." she defended herself.

"I would know your eyes from anywhere. I also remember where I heard that voice, it's a mirror copy of the original voice of Sawyer!" said Leia.

"B-B-But..." Sawyer made out.

"Babe, drop the act. She just found out. Just turn back before you cause any trouble." Raven said as she was changing from behind a screen.

"Fine, you caught me." said Sawyer, her voice now sounding like Selene's.

"How did you know that was her, Leia?" questioned Lexi.

"Her eyes. There's something about Selene's eyes that can't change when she transforms. I'm the only one who notices it." Leia replied. "Selene, why did you play hooky again? You could have just said you wanted to see Raven."

Raven stepped out from behind the screen, back into regular clothes. "She can't. It's apart of her act. No one knows that she's Sawyer, the actress. She's the understudy for the real gal playing Sawyer."

"So wait, she's living a double life?" questioned Lexi.

"Yep."

"Like Hannah Montana?"

"Yep. But she's the queen instead and she isn't a rockstar and this is real life." replied Raven.

"But why?" questioned Leia.

"I need to escape the pressure of being queen sometimes. I love being the queen, I really do, but sometimes I just can't handle it sometimes. I love singing and dancing, so Raven here helped me create a persona that could live out my real dreams and couldn't be easily traced back to myself." said Selene, as she had turned back into herself.

"I see. But why did you run away for? We needed you at the meeting!" yelled Lexi.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry I made you look all over for me." apologized Selene.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC's<em>

_Leia -sacredsugar_

_Lexi -xred-fox_

_Review?_


	33. Chapter 32

"Selene! You're the queen, you of all people should know how stupid doing something like this is!" screamed Lexi.

"I know. I wasn't thinking straight." replied Selene sadly.

"It's alright, Selene. Can we at least have our meeting here since we're all together now?" asked Leia.

"Is that alright Raven?" asked Selene.

"Go right ahead. They let you stay as long as you want, Selene, since you are the queen and all." Raven smiled at her.

"Umm...yeah. So, where should we start this meeting then?" Selene asked.

Stan was the first to speak up. "First, let's discuss this meteor that is coming here in a few months. What exactly are we going to do?"

"Selene said she wanted to gather our past selves and our current selves and pull all of our powers together to destroy the meteor so it doesn't wipe us out." Leia replied.

"Can Selene still transform?" Stan asked.

"Yes I can stil transform! How do you think I became Sawyer?" questioned Selene.

"That is true, Selene. Can you transform just so we know nothing is going to go under or something?" Stan asked.

"Sure thing but it's been years, so I'm a bit rusty. Viva Metamorphosis!" Queen Selene called out as her pendant began glowing purple.

A few seconds later, the purple glow faded away to see that Queen Selene had completely been changed into her superhero form. Her hair had completely grown to her thighs and was tied off into two low ponytails, tied at her head and lower about 2/3 down as well. On her head she wore her onyx stone as a forehead tiara that was held by a silver chain and in the back of her hair laid a purple flower with a light small pink veil coming out. Her outfit consisted of a short white sleeveless dress with her famous music note resting on a chain. She also wore long, flowing sleeves separated from the dress with a different music symbol on the sides of them. She also wore black leggings with a white stripe at the bottom and white fluff on the top and bottom of them. Around her neck was a simple black choker. In her hand, she held a staff.

"Woah! I forgot you looked like that!" Stan exclaimed.

"I told you it's been years, Stan. At least this transformation still looks as awesome as ever." Selene smiled.

"What was the name you went by in this form again? You had so many transformations, I keep forgetting." Stan replied.

"Oh please! I've only gone through three major transformations that weren't temporary and one that was! Besides, the name is Viva Siren." replied Selene as Viva Siren.

Suddenly, it all came to Siren. This was her future self! "Excuse me, Viva Siren?" asked Siren.

"Yeah?"

"You're my future self, aren't you?"

"I knew you would found out soon. Yes, I am your future self."

"Wait, I'm going to rule the country when I'm older?"

"Yep."

"Fuckin sweet! I get to be a queen!"

"Only if you make the right choices in life. This may not be your future completely."

"Oh. That is true."

"Can we continue this meeting before the meteor kills us, please?" complained Rani.

"Sorry." replied Viva Siren. "Now, how are we going to pull all everyone's powers together?"

"Didn't you always just ask everyone to lend you their powers, Viva?" asked Leia.

"That is true and the onyx stone will be able to filter everyone's powers channeling through me."

"What about your past self, Viva?" asked Lexi.

"It's the same thing. Her stone will channel everyone's powers through her as well." replied Viva.

"Ok was Kenny able to make that video message before being attacked by the rebellion?" asked Leia.

"He was just able to. It has been broadcasted several times across the country." replied Viva.

The meeting went all for awhile discussing battle plans and other things. The meeting finally ended and everyone left the building while Siren asked Viva Siren about her adventures.

"What was the longest battle you had to endure, Viva?" Siren asked.

"Actually, I think it was the battle against the rogue force before I became queen. The actual battle itself lasted several days and I couldn't move from the spot I was standing in as the stone would have broke and the Earth would have been killed." replied Viva.

"You didn't hungry or anything?"

"No I didn't since the stone kept pulsing energy through, so there was no need for me to eat or sleep during that time." smiled Viva.

They all exited the building and stepped into the future night air.

"We'll see you later, Viva. Can't wait to go back to fighting!" Rani replied as Stan, her, Wendy, Bebe, and Anna left to go enjoy the Neo New York sights.

"Viva, what do you want us to do now?" asked Lexi.

"Anyone craving sweets?" Viva smiled.

"Me! Me!" RedFox said aloud.

"Alright then." laughed Viva as she went into the nearby sweets shop.

She came out a few minutes later, carrying a chocolate bar for everyone. She gave them each one and quickly, RedFox began to devour her's.

"Chocolate! I love you so!" she smiled happily.

"Hey, RedFox, how-" Riddler was asking RedFox something when she accidentally knocked RedFox's chocolate bar out of her hands and into the dirty NNYC streets.

"Riddler!" RedFox screamed. "Why? You killed my choco bar!"

"Wryyy? I didn't mean too!" Riddler screamed.

"Now I don't have any chocolate! She was so young!" RedFox yelled back at her.

Viva laughed at the little show. "It's alright, RedFox, I'll get you another chocolate bar."

"I guess it'll make it better, but it'll never be the same chocolate bar." said RedFox as Viva returned with another bar in her hand and handed it over to RedFox. "Choco Bar! I missed you!" she said as she devoured it in three bites.

Soon after, Lexi took most of the group back to the palace, leaving behind Leia, Viva Siren, Siren, Lucida, and X-Caliber.

"What do you want to do now, Selene?" asked Leia.

"I have no clue." replied Viva when there was a voice coming from behind her.

"Good evening, heroes. I see I came at the right moment!" said the voice with an obvious smirk ringing in it.

"Disharmony! What the fuck do you want now?" Viva Siren yelled him.

"Relax, Selene. I haven't come to hurt you. I came for this." Disharmony said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Siren, ripping her pendant off of her person and throwing it to the ground and crushing it with his tennis shoes.

As soon as Disharmony crushed the pendant, Viva Siren reverted back to Selene as if the pendant was broken, Viva Siren would no longer exist in reality.

"What have you done?" screamed Selene.

"Making sure you can no longer transform!" Disharmony laughed aloud.

* * *

><p><em>DA OC's<em>

_Leia -sacredsugar_

_Lexi & RedFox -xred-fox_

_Riddler -shadowkovu_

_Review?_


	34. Chapter 33

**Warning: Next several chapters will contain self-cest (good self x bad self)**

"No! No! No!" screamed Selene. "Without my pendant, I'm screwed!"

"You're not the only one whose screwed, you know!" screamed Siren.

Lucida watched the entire thing go down and got pissed. "Disharmony! Fry you little prick!" she screamed as a storm brewed above her head and began shooting lightening near Disharmony.

"Anger issues much, Lucida?" smirked Disharmony.

X-Caliber aligned her gun to aim directly at Disharmony. "One, two, three, fire!" she yelled aloud.

Disharmony dodged the bullet in the nick of time. "You missed, loser! Where is Computer Nerd with her latest gun?"

On cue, a 30 year old Computer Nerd came running up to Disharmony. "Sorry, I'm late. This stupid gun wouldn't hold together until I found the right things."

"Whatever. Did you build the gun like I told you too?" asked Disharmony.

"Yes. I built it exactly to do what you wanted it to." Computer Nerd smiled.

"Excellent. Since I'm in a nice mood, I'll let you fire the gun at them." smiled Disharmony.

"Thanks! Prepare for doom!" Computer Nerd yelled as she shot the gun at Leia, Selene, and Siren.

The three began to glow an creepy black as the glow ripped apart from them, causing a person like blob to form next to them. The blobs then finally formed, causing three people that looked like Selene, Siren, and Leia to appear, but somehow they looked more darker.

"What did you do to us?" screamed Leia.

"I'll let these guys discuss that with you. Until then, goodbye!" said Computer Nerd as she held Disharmony's hand and teleported away.

"What the hell are they?" questioned Selene.

"It feels good to be free at last." Selene's counterpart spoke.

"W-W-Who are you?" Selene asked.

"How rude of me. I'm your dark side or Dark Selene." Dark Selene smirked. "And this is Dark Siren and Dark Leia."

"How you doing, cutie?" Dark Leia said.

"What did you just call me?" Leia questioned.

"Cutie. Or would you prefer beautiful instead?" Dark Leia smirked as she held her good side extremely chose to her until their faces were mere inches apart.

"W-W-What a-a-are you d-d-doing?" Leia stuttered out.

"I'm going to kiss you. Now pucker up." Dark Leia smirked.

"W-W-What?" Leia screamed out as Dark Leia tried to kiss her, only to be stopped by a gun being shot off.

"Step away from her now! I'll shoot you from where you stand if you don't!" screamed X-Caliber as she held up her rifle.

"What a shame. I guess our romantic moment will have to be cut short, Leia." Dark Leia sighed.

"But you're me! It makes no sense!" Leia panicked.

"Doesn't mean it can't work." Dark Leia smirked as she traced her lips with her tongue.

"DO NOT WANT!" Leia screamed aloud.

"Whoever you are! Get the fuck away from here!" Lucida screamed as a storm was forming over her head.

"Why should we? It's so hard finding a beautiful girl anyway." Dark Siren laughed.

"I already have a girlfriend!" Siren yelled.

"That's right. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" smirked Dark Siren.

"I am not cheating on Nightfall!" screamed Siren.

"I'm not going to cheat on Raven!" Selene screamed as Dark Selene kept her grip on her waist.

"Why not? You could do so much better." smirked Dark Selene.

"NO! NO! NO!" Selene yelled as her face turned a bright red.

"If you refuse to cooperate, you'll pay dearly." Dark Selene threatened.

"NO!" Selene yelled again.

"Fine then." Dark Selene as she pushed Selene away from her. "The three of us are going to make a little stop at the palace and then we'll make you suffer until you give in." Dark Selene smirked as she, Dark Siren, and Dark Leia teleported away.

"What the hell just happened?" screamed Leia.

"I don't know but we need to get to the palace quickly!" Selene screamed as the group began running towards the palace.

Back at the palace, Angel Wing was resting on a couch next to Mysterion, watching what would be considered old cartoons in that time.

"I wonder what they're doing out there?" asked Angel Wing.

"I'm sure they're fine." said Mysterion.

"Oh they're perfectly fine at the moment." said Dark Siren's from behind them.

Angel Wing and Mysterion flipped around to see Dark Leia, Dark Siren, and Dark Selene standing together with evil grins plastered to thier face.

"Who are you?" questioned Mysterion.

"Why...we're the dark sides of your precious heroes." said Dark Selene.

"What do you want?" asked Angel Wing.

"It's simple really. We want Dark Wing." smirked Dark Leia.

"She no longer exists! I killed her!" Angel Wing screamed.

"Oh she still exists no matter what you do, little Angel Wing. And she's going to come out of you!" said Dark Siren as she held up her hand and dark energy shot out of hit, resulting Angel Wing's dark side to split from her good half, resulting in the return in Dark Wing.

"I'm free at last!" Dark Wing yelled aloud as she looked at the dark halves. "So, who are you all anyway?"

"We're the heroes dark half, as you are Angel Wing's dark half. Care to destroy the world with us?" smirked Dark Leia as she held out her hand.

"After what those bastards did to me last time, hell yeah!" she replied as she grabbed Dark Leia's hand. "How are you planning to destroy the world anyhow?"

"Slowly. We have powerful magic and you do as well now that could easily remove the life from this world, but we want to make the heroes summit to us." replied Dark Leia.

"I won't let you!" said Angel Wing as she tried to attack them, only to have Dark Wing's sword in her face.

"You best watch it, Angel Wing. Now that I'm no longer in you, I can kill you and you'll finally be dead!" laughed Dark Wing as she pulled her sword to her side.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Mysterion.

"You wanna bet? I could use my boyfriend back at my side once again!" Dark Wing said as a dark energy shot from her to Mysterion, causing his dark self to rip from his good self.

"I'm finally free!" screamed Dark Kenny as he held up his sythce in the air. "Dark Wing! Babe! I've missed you so much!" he said as he hugged her.

"I've missed you as well, Dark Ken!" Dark Wing replied as they both pulled into a passionate kiss for a moment and then pulled apart. "Care to make them suffer again with me?"

"For you, babe, I'll do it." Dark Kenny smiled as the doors to the room busted open, revealing Selene, Leia, Siren and the others.

"Oh no! Dark Wing and Dark Kenny have returned!" screamed Siren.

"That's right, you little bitch! This time, we're going to back you pay!" Dark Wing laughed evilly.

"Unless you become mine." said Dark Siren.

"Never!" Siren yelled.

"Fine, have it your way. You will all pay, anyway." Dark Siren laughed.


	35. Chapter 34

"You'll never win this!" screamed Selene.

"Oh, yes we will. Maybe not in the next few days, but within time, we will make you pay. You could always save your little planet by becoming mine, my dear Selene." said Dark Selene.

"Never, you evil swine!" lashed out Selene.

Dark Selene let out a sigh. "You're just irritated. You'll see that I'm the one for you, dear Selene." smiled Dark Selene.

"No she isn't! Now leave you assholes!" screamed Leia.

"Aren't you moody? Maybe a kiss would calm you down?" Dark Leia smiled evilly as she slowly walked closer to Leia.

"DO NOT WANT! DO NOT WANT!" Leia screamed aloud when Kyle ran into the room, gun out and ready.

"What is going on in here? I heard screams!" Kyle yelled.

"Oh, you mean the screams of pleasure?" smirked Dark Leia. "I was just going to kiss your little Leia here."

"What? Who are you?" Kyle demanded.

"Why, I'm Dark Leia, Leia's new lover and mistress." smirked Dark Wing as Kyle stood there in utter shock.

"She's lying, bunbie! Disharmony hit me with some weird gun of his and she came and now she thinks I'm in love with her, which I'm not!" Leia screamed out.

"Oh, poor Kyle, can't you handle that I'm better than you'll ever be?" laughed Dark Leia.

"Get the fuck away from my wife! I'll shoot you if you don't!" threatened Kyle.

"Fine. But before I leave her." Dark Leia said as she kissed Leia on the lips for a second and pulled away from her. "You can have her now, Jew boy. But she'll come running back to me since you won't satisfy her." laughed Dark Leia.

"Leave this palace right now or I'll call in the guards!" screamed Selene.

"As you wish, Queen Selene. But remember, you're all going to pay, all will pay..." muttered Dark Wing.

"I can't wait to watch you all suffer." smirked Dark Kenny.

"Leave! Now!" screamed Selene.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, beautiful." Dark Selene winked as the dark halves all disappeared.

"Did that seriously just happen?" questioned Angel Wing.

"I'm still shocked too." replied Mysterion.

Everyone then decided to head to bed in an attempt to try and forget that this night had happened. The next morning, everyone awoke perfectly recharged and decided that last night was just a mire dream that scared them just a bit too much. Everyone decided to take a trip to lower Manhattan, where the Brooklyn Bridge was at.

"That was so freaky yesterday." said Angel Wing.

"Beyond freaky if you ask me." replied Siren.

"Just forget about it and we'll all be fine." said Mysterion when suddenly, what looked like black replicas of Siren and Angel Wing surrounded the entire group.

"What the hell is happening?" screamed Leia.

"I don't know but I don't care. These guys are going down!" screamed Mysteria as she began throwing ninja stars at one them, causing it to shatter and having two form in it's place. "What is going on here?"

"The spirits can help me!" called Spirit. "Spirits, I know you're around, I ask you to help us."

Suddenly, a few ghosts arrived and crushed several of the black Siren and Angel Wings imposters, only to have more form in their place instead.

"Oh no! It didn't work! What do we do?" screamed Spirit.

"I wish I could transform but I can't!" screamed Selene.

Lexi, who was watching the entire thing, knew that it was finally time. "Everyone, stop fighting them, now!"

"Lexi, are you crazy, they'll kill us if we don't!" screamed Leia.

"Just listen to me! It's finally time." said Lexi.

"For what?" questioned Leia.

"For the true Sirens to awaken." said Lexi.

"What are you talking about?"

"The pendants that they wore. They were the things that gave them the ability to transform. But if everyone focus their energy on Siren and Siren, the pendants will be no longer needed and they'll be able to fight again."

"How do you know this?"

"I can't explain it but I do. Now, everyone just needs to focus their energy on Selene and Siren. Just focus." said Lexi as she began glowing white.

Everyone closed their eyes and they all began glowing white as energy shot out from them and hit Selene and Siren.

"I feel incredible. Like I can do anything." said Selene.

"Me too. Let's get them." smiled Siren as the words began forming in her head.

"Viva Metamorphosis!" called out Selene.

"Superstar Metamorphosis!" called out Siren.

They both glowed white and soon faded to reveal that they had once again transformed. Selene had turned back into Viva Siren while Siren didn't turn into Winged Siren, but into Superstar Siren.

"How dare you try to off me and my friends! As a superstar, you will pay by the power of music!" called out Superstar Siren.

"You shall no longer harm us! Viva Siren is here to stop you eternally!" called out Viva Siren.

The black Siren and Angel Wing imposters lashed out at Superstar and Viva Siren.

Superstar noticed she had a headset as apart of her new transformation. She began singing a tune that caused the imposters to stand perfectly still.

"Eternal Strike!" called out Viva Siren as energy shot from her spectator and destroyed half of the imposters and none of them coming back. "Hey, superstar, wanna get these guys too?"

"I'd love too. Rock Out!" Superstar called out as she held out her arms and energy shot out from them, destroying the rest of the imposters.

Everyone gathered around the two Sirens, now amazed at Siren's new transformation.

"You look so different, Siren! Your mask, it's gone!" exclaimed Angel Wing.

"I guess it is." said Superstar as she felt no mask on her face.

"Siren, how many transformations do you have? This is like the third one!" joked Mysterion.

"I don't know! They just happen, ok!" Superstar replied when a voice came from behind her.

"I see you got a new transformation, dear Siren. Makes me want you even more now." smirked Dark Siren.

"Well, you can't! You sent those things, didn't you?" yelled Superstar.

"That was my idea actually. But I didn't expect you to be gaining a new transformation. I need to recount my next attack wave so that next time they'll capture you all like I intended." smirked Dark Wing.

"Get the fuck away from here!" yelled Viva Siren.

"As you wish, dear Selene. But be prepared for more of them." laughed Dark Selene as the group disappeared.


	36. Chapter 35

"Oh god, what do we do?" panicked Mysteria.

"Relax! Everything will be alright." said Selene. "At least, I hope everything will be alright."

"Queen Selene! Fancy running into you here!" called out a voice.

Everyone looked in the direction that the voice was coming from. The voice was that of future Spirit, younger Spirit instantly knew this was her as her appearance wasn't too different, besides that she was 30 and was carrying a really cool looking axe.

"Spirit, is that you?" Selene asked.

"It's me. I decided to return back after I saw that video message Kenny sent out. I haven't seen you as Viva Siren in years!" future Spirit smiled.

"I still look as good as ever though. But it's so wonderful to see you! How the hunt for your parents' killers coming along?" Selene asked.

"I still haven't found the bastards yet. But I am getting closer. Until then, I'm working as a bounty hunter." smiled future Spirit.

"Must be an interesting life. You sure haven't changed that much though." Selene laughed.

"I see you got our past selfs. Need as much power to destroy the asteroid?" future Spirit joked.

Spirit then spoke up. "Yes. Are you really the future me?"

"I sure am, little me. You life will become most interesting, I tell you that." replied future Spirit.

"Do we ever find our parents?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Then it might alter the future, so this may never happen."

"I see." Spirit said as a voice was heard from behind her.

"I see that your dark selves have been at work with you guys!" smirked the voice that was obviously Disharmony.

"Disharmony! It's been a while since I last saw you! Ready to go down once again?" taunted future Spirit.

"Spirit! I won't be going down, this time thank you very much. It'll be you all that will be going down, by these three dark halves!" said Disharmony as he pointed at Selene, Siren, and Angel Wing.

"But it's your fault that they showed up in the first place, Disharmony!" screamed Siren.

"What? You're the one who started this trouble?" yelled RedFox. "I'll shoot you if I have too!"

"Why did you cause all this shit to begin with in the first place, Disharmony?" demanded future Spirit as she held up her axe in defense.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't fucking like you guys!" Disharmony yelled.

"That's it! You'll pay, Disharmony!" yelled RedFox as she pulled out her gun. "I bet you can't fight me, you little pussy!"

"You want a fight then, RedFox? I'll be glad to give you one then!" exclaimed Disharmony as he landed on the ground in front of RedFox.

"You're so fucking dead!" RedFox yelled as she fired her gun at him, but missed.

"Is that all you have? Let me show you something!" he yelled aloud as he threw a punch at her, hitting her in the middle of the forehead.

"OWW! You bastard, that hurt! That's it, I'll just start fighting you the old fashioned way!" RedFox yelled as she went all out on Disharmony and began beating him up pretty badly.

"RedFox! RedFox! Stop it, he's hurt enough!" Siren screamed at her, which caused her to stop to notice that she had caused him to have bruises anywhere that there was skin showing.

"Please, no more, I beg you." muttered out Disharmony.

"Now get the fuck out of here before I decide to hurt you more!" yelled out RedFox as Disharmony disappeared.

"I can't believe you just did that!" said Siren in shock.

"That bastard needed to learn a lesson somehow." smirked RedFox.


	37. Chapter 36

Dark Wing and Dark Kenny were hanging around the secret headquarters calculating a way to make Siren and Selene pay.

"We can send those Siren and Angel Wing replicas back to them, but more powerful." said Dark Wing.

"What if Siren and Selene pull their powers together? Then they'll just be blasted into bits." replied Dark Kenny.

"Dammit! That's right! How can we make them pay?" yelled out Dark Wing.

"I might know a way." said Dark Leia from behind them.

"And how will we make them pay?" asked Dark Wing.

"Didn't last time you tried to make Siren suffer by supposedly killing her friends?" asked Dark Leia.

"Yeah, but they didn't die and neither did she!" yelled Dark Wing.

Suddenly, Dark Selene and Dark Siren appeared in the headquarters.

"Why don't we kill all of her friends and family then?" smirked Dark Selene.

"Then she be completely destroyed internally!" replied Dark Siren.

"And guess who Siren and Selene will come to?" smirked Dark Selene.

"That's a brilliant idea!" smiled Dark Wing.

"One problem though, you wouldn't destroy my Leia, would you?" asked Dark Leia.

"She'll be spared but everyone else dear to Selene and Siren shall perish!" shouted out Dark Selene as everyone cheered.

Back at the palace, the good heroes and villains were all chilling out in the palace after the little encounter with Disharmony and were having root beer floats to enjoy it by.

"And then I began beating him to a pulp!" smiled RedFox proudly.

"We know, RedFox, we were all there, you know." said Angel Wing.

"Doesn't mean I can't flaunt off my awesomeness!" RedFox smiled.

"Whate-" Angel Wing was then cut off by the black Angel Wing and Siren imposters that had attacked them just an hour ago. "You guys again? I'm sure Superstar and Viva can crush you all no problem." laughed Angel Wing.

The imposters then grabbed everyone by their necks and wrapped both of their arms around everyone, expect for Leia, Siren, and Selene.

"I think they won't this time." laughed Dark Selene as she appeared on the scene.

"Let them all go!" demanded Leia.

"I think not. You won't be let go either." said Dark Selene as Dark Wing grabbed Siren, Dark Kenny grabbed Selene, and Dark Leia grabbed Leia, each making sure that their captive couldn't escape.

"What do you want?" Selene asked.

"I want you to love me but with all of this, you cannot. Once it's all gone, you'll only have to love one thing." Dark Selene smirked.

"You're going to kill them?" Selene shouted.

"Oh yes. I'll take your daughter and husband as well, Leia, so all of your love will be mine and only mine!" Dark Leia laughed.

"No!" Leia screamed as a cheery voice was singing a tune came down the corridor.

"And look at that, here comes Belle right now!" Dark Leia said as one of the imposters grabbed Belle and held her tightly.

"Mommy! What's happening?" Belle asked, struggling.

"It's going to be alright, sweetie." Leia told Belle. "Please, leave her alone, she's only a child!" Leia begged.

"I know how much love you give your daughter, but that love should be mine! You best say bye to your daughter and husband." smiled Dark Leia.

"Please! Leave them alone! I'll go with you! I'll love you! But please, I beg you, spare them, please!" Leia cried as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know you'll love me but just to make sure of that." Dark Leia said as she looked in the direction of the imposters holding Kyle and Belle. "Finish them off."

"NO! NO!" Leia screamed out but she couldn't do anything as Dark Leia's grip was too strong.

The two imposters did a couple of odd motions to the two, before dropping to the floor, now both dead. Leia, emotions being too strong, broke Dark Leia's grip and ran over and held Belle.

"YOU CAN'T BE DEAD BELLE! WAKE UP SWEETIE! PLEASE. JUST. WAKE. UP." Leia yelled as thick streams of tears ran down her cheeks.

"You killed an innocent family! How could you be so heartless?" screamed out Selene.

"They won't be the only ones dead. Finish them all off." Dark Selene smiled as the other imposters did a series of odd motions before dropping everyone to the floor, now dead.

"NO! RAVEN!" Selene screamed.

"NIGHTFALL!" screamed Siren as tears ran down her cheeks as well.

"I've also gotten rid of your other friends as well and the king and other queen as well." Dark Selene smiled.

"You're lying!" Selene cried out.

"Don't believe me? Here, I'll show you." Dark Selene said as she created a portal that showed the now dead bodies of King Kenny and Queen Catherine, lying on the floor next to their hospital beds. Dark Selene also showed all of their future friends had been murdered as well.

"How...how can you hurt them like this?" cried out Siren.

"We want all of your love and the only way was to get rid of the other things you loved in order for that to happen." replied Dark Siren.


	38. Chapter 37

"They can't be all gone! They just can't!" Siren cried aloud.

"They are and forever they will be." replied Dark Siren.

"No!" Siren screamed as she ran out of the room, out of the palace, and into the hustle and bustle of Neo New York. "This can't be happening again! Why does this keep happening to my friends?"

Siren kept running up random streets in Manhattan until she finally stopped some place on 5th Street, exhausted from running and crying.

"Why does this keep happening? Why?" Siren asked herself.

She then began to think of the last time her friends were truly in danger. It was just a week ago that she had saved them, along with Mysterion and Angel Wing, from Dark Wing. Dark Wing kept attacking at her. But why? She then thought about Disharmony. He always kept attacking her and her friends. But why? Why?

Then it hit her. Her power. She was the most powerful hero in the entire group. She possessed enough power that could easily destroy the world if she was truly angry enough. It was always about her power. If she was killed, the rest of the heroes would be much easier to kill off.

"I...I'm too powerful. And now my friends are dead and this time they aren't returning. Is this the future I'm supposed to have? Being all powerful and still all these forces come to take me out? I need to end this, once and for all." Siren said as she turned into Superstar Siren. "I'm sorry Neo New York, but this isn't my true future. I thought it was amazing at first, but now I feel this isn't right. I'm so sorry."

Superstar then held up both of her arms out while a white energy shot out of them, destroying everything in it's path. After a few minutes of this, Siren noticed she was now in a complete white void with no sign of any life anywhere. Siren fell to her knees and began crying.

"I'm so sorry everyone. I know I can't bring you back but now I know I am truly much too powerful. I don't want all of this power. Now the entire future has been destroyed. What do I do now?" she cried out.

She suddenly began glowing for a moment, before a ray of light shot up her entire being, changing her appearance into that of Viva Siren, but still her nine year old self.

"What's going on here? I don't deserve this transformation. It just means more power." Siren sighed.

"You have finally realized part of your true self." said a voice behind her.

Siren quickly flipped her head to see King Kenny and Queen Catherine, alive and well.

"What do you mean I've discovered part of my true self?" Siren asked.

"You've finally realized how truly powerful you are and do not want to have it." replied Catherine.

"What has that got to do with anything? Look around, everything is completely destroyed!" Siren screamed.

"You see, Queen Selene actually believed she was too powerful as well and wish she could fix her past so she would never become a queen." replied Catherine.

"Then, if she no longer wanted to be queen, why not let the meteor wipe you all out?"

"She is also looked as a goddess to her people and could never betray them, even for her own heart's desire."

"Who cares about all that now! Everything is gone now!" screamed Siren as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No it's not all again. You're still here." said Kenny.

"Who cares if I'm still here? Everyone is dead and it's my fucking fault!" yelled Siren.

"Siren, do you know why you have this new transformation?"

"Because I somehow gained more power."

"Actually, that's not it at all. Let me explain it to you. You are now Viva Siren. Viva usually means eternal or forever."

"So?"

"This is your eternal form or your form from now on. You can no longer get more powerful." explained Catherine.

"That's interesting to here but that won't bring anyone back!" screamed Siren.

"It won't but I can send you back." said Kenny.

"Back? Back where?" Siren asked.

"Back when you were about to wake up from defeating Dark Wing. You'll never visit the future."

"So? There will still be villains trying to off me everywhere!"

"Yes, there will be villains who still want to harm you but this time instead, why not let your friends shine more?"

"Shine more? What do you mean by that?"

"Here. Let me show you something." Kenny said as he made appear a red pillow and on it, lots of gems and a white diamond shining the brightest in the middle. "Tell me, which gem do you like the most?"

"Why, the diamond! It's so beautiful!" Siren said, staring at the beautiful diamond.

"Do you know what these gems represent, Siren?"

"No, I just think they're lovely."

"These gems actually represent you and your friends. The diamond is actually your true shine. See how much brighter it is then your friends' shine?"

"Yeah I do. Why aren't their gems bright?"

"That's because they feel they won't ever be as good and as powerful as you. But if you would let them have a chance to be the victor in battle more often, then-" Kenny said as the other gems suddenly began shining as bright as the diamond. "-their shine will be just as bright as yours. Now, which gem is your favorite?"

"I can't decide! They're all so beautiful now!" smiled Siren.

"See? If you let your friends shine more, everything will work out so much better than you'll ever know." replied Kenny.

"But, how do I get back to my friends? I don't know how to get back." said Siren with a sad tone.

"I can take care of that for you." replied Catherine. "But before I send you back, I want you to understand that this your form from now on when your transform. If you de-transform, you'll return back into normal Serena, not your costume."

"But how?"

"This is Siren's true form. She no longer needs the costume she made when she first became a part of Coon and Friends."

"I see, I'm ready to go back now." Siren smiled.

"Remember, help your friends shine bright and your future will also be just as bright. This future won't come to be, but a better one will. Good bye, Siren, and help others shine bright!" Catherine said as she and Kenny disappeared and so did Siren.

Back in the normal present, Siren still hadn't woken up from the battle with Dark Wing while Angel Wing and Mysterion had and were worried as they had awoken hours ago and it was now going on 9pm.

"How is she, Lilith?" asked Mysterion.

"She seems fine just like before. Still as knocked out as before." Lilith replied.

"I don't understand, why hasn't she woken up yet? We did." said Mysterion.

Suddenly, there was a glow coming from Siren. Quickly the glow wrapped around her, changing her appearance into Viva Siren's. The glow faded away and she began to wake up.

"W-W-What happened?" mumbled out Siren.

"Siren! You're awake!" said Angel Wing. "Mysterion, she's awake! Go get Nightfall!"

"Right!" said Mysterion as he went to get Nightfall.

"What happened?" asked Siren, now fully awake.

"We were all knocked out after the battle, but you've been out the longest. Mysterion and I woke up around 2pm." replied Angel Wing.

"What time is it now?"

"It's about 9pm now." said Angel Wing as Mysterion returned with Nightfall behind him.

"There she is, Nightfall." smiled Mysterion.

"Siren! You're awake!" Nightfall said as she ran and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too, Nightfall." Siren smiled as she hugged her back.

"I thought something had happened to you!" Nightfall said as she then noticed Siren's appearance. "What happened to your outfit? It's all different now."

"I don't know but I had this dream where I looked like this and I should help my friends shine brighter." Siren replied.

"Shine? What do you mean?"

"Let them be the ones who get the victory and rewards sometimes. Let them be the important ones, the saviors."

"Maybe that was a sign of change from Luna." replied Nightfall.

"It must be. Luna must want me to help my friends and let them shine bright. I can't remember my dream too well, but I remember seeing gems that represented us all. I was a shining diamond, but after a bit, the other gems were glowing just as bright. They were so beautiful."

"You are a symbol of love, Siren. I know you will help out everyone here in our group and we'll all win the true battle against the silence." said Nightfall.

"Through thick and thin, we'll never let the silence destroy the Earth." said Mysterion.

"That's right. As long as we're here, the fight is still on and we'll win all, together." smiled Siren.

"That's right." said Nightfall. "I just remembered something that can be as beautiful as gems. You wanna know what it is, Siren?"

"What's as beautiful as gems?" wondered Siren.

"You are." Nightfall smiled as she leaned in and kissed Siren.


	39. Chapter 38

Nightfall pulled away from Siren, who was now bright as a tomato. "What's wrong, embarrassed?" Nightfall joked.

Siren quickly waved her hands. "Oh no! I wasn't expecting that, is all."

"Sure you didn't." Nightfall replied with a sassy grin.

"So...umm...what do we do now?" Siren said, trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Maybe we could all head out?" suggested Nightfall.

"What are we going to do? It's already past nine and knowing how fate has been playing with us, Disharmony will arrive five seconds after we get there." said Siren.

"We need to do something to get rid of him!" yelled Mysterion.

"You mean like kill him?" said RedFox from behind them as the rest of the group had arrived after hearing Siren had finally waken.

"Isn't murder a little...much?" asked Siren.

"That bastard needs to die!" screamed Ice Shard. "That bastard killed my little sister with one of those stupid bombs of his!"

"Oh." replied Siren. "I guess then he must pay, I guess. How should we do this then?"

"I have the perfect plan..." smirked Ice Shard as she explained her plan to everyone.

Everyone went down into Manhattan around ten and arrived on 5th Street. They began walking around randomly, waiting for Disharmony to show up. Right on cue, Disharmony showed up with Computer Nerd clinged to his leg.

"Alright Nerd! Get off!" he demanded as she unclinged herself. "Hello there, guys. How are you tonight?" he smirked.

"Nice to see you too, Disharmony." said Ice Shard flatly.

"Ice Shard! We haven't spoken in a while! How's your sister doing?" he smiled.

"She's dead, you asshole!" Ice Shard screamed.

"Oh that's right! How terrible of me not to remember that!" Disharmony said with sarcasm. "Of course, she is better off this way." he laughed.

"That is it! Get him Spirit!" Ice Shard called.

"Spirits trapped in the ground, help me bring Disharmony down!" Spirit chanted as several ghosts come out of the ground and were able to pin him down to the ground.

"What? How did you do that!" Disharmony demanded as he tried to disappear, but the ghosts blocked his powers somehow.

RedFox stepped directly in front of Disharmony and aimed her gun directly at his heart. Disharmony quickly noticed this and tried to plead his way out of death's grip.

"Please don't kill me! Please, I beg you!" Disharmony begged.

Ice Shard quickly walked over to his side. "You must pay for your crime against my sister. Your time is up, Disharmony. It was up when you decided to kill my sister. Your time is up, permanently. Fire! Fire! Fire!" Ice Shard called out.

RedFox pulled the trigger on her gun three times, causing three bullets to be fired. Ice Shard was quick with her reflexes and was able to freeze each one of the bullets before they each striked Disharmony, directly where his heart was.

"Why...why?" he was able to make out.

"You killed my sister. You've killed us all once too. Your time is now up, Disharmony." said Ice Shard flatly as Disharmony fell to the floor, down dead from his wounds.

Computer Nerd ran over to Disharmony. "Wake up! Wake up, dammit!" she cried out before she knew he was truly gone. "You. killed. him. You'll pay! You'll all pay!" Computer Nerd screamed with tears running down her face.

Computer Nerd quickly pulled out her slingshot and glass pellets and began shooting them at everyone. Mostly everyone covered themselves from the glass pellets, expect for Siren, who was walking towards her.

"Computer Nerd, I know you aren't evil." Siren said as her feet were getting cut by the glass pellets.

"Yes I am! You assholes killed Disharmony! You'll pay!" Computer Nerd screamed as she kept firing the pellets.

"Computer Nerd! OW! Listen to me! OW! Please!" Siren called out, even though her feet were bleeding everywhere.

"Why should I?"

"W-W-Why did you join him in the first place? Why?"

"Because I wanted to-" Computer Nerd said before she realized why she had joined him in the first place. She dropped the slingshot and remaining pellets to the ground and began to cry. Siren, even though her feet were bleeding and hurting, ran over and hugged the crying villain.

"Why did you join him?" Siren asked again.

"Because I wanted to feel important. Like I was needed." Computer Nerd was able to make out in between sobs.

Siren kept on holding the crying girl. "You are important in every aspect of the word. But you've been walking down the wrong path."

"Why do you even care about me, anyway? I'm your enemy, you should be laughing at me right now." sobbed Computer Nerd.

"Everyone wants someone to love them and wants to feel important. It's my duty to make sure everyone I know feels like that."

"W-W-Why help me though?"

"Because I'm a hero and I fight for love and justice. Come and join the side of good, Computer Nerd. I'll make sure you get the importance you deserve." Siren smiled at her.

Computer Nerd tried her tears and looked at Siren. "D-Do you mean that? Really mean it?"

"I would never lie about something like this. It's time for you to try and defy gravity." Siren smiled.

"Defy gravity?" asked Computer Nerd, confused.

"Prove that you are so important that you actually defy gravity."

Computer Nerd smiled at Siren. "If you mean what, you say. I'll join the side of good."

Siren smiled at Computer Nerd. "Welcome to the team then, Computer Nerd." she said giving her one last hug.

'Maybe being a hero might be fun after all. Even if I have to deal with Anna.' thought Computer Nerd as Siren lead her to her new team.


	40. Chapter 39

In an unknown location in New York City, whoever was planning the silence had noticed all of Coon and friends progression.

"Dammit all to death! Those stupid kids may actually be able to actually the stop the silence from coming!" yelled a middle aged woman.

"What would you like me to do, Miss?" asked a man, about 20 years old looking.

"I want you to stop them anyway possible!" she yelled.

"Miss, I've watched these heroes for a few days and notice that their most powerful hero is a hero named Siren." said the man.

"Siren! I know that name! Her parents tried to stop me before!"

"But aren't her parents dead, Miss?"

"Yes, I managed to kill them but they still were able to kill the silence the last time and their daughter will try to do the same!"

"How would you like me to take care of her?"

"Do whatever it takes."

"Then I know the perfect plan, Miss..."

Back at the manor, it was about midnight and everyone was celebrating that Disharmony was finally dead and would no longer be trying to kill them all every five minutes.

"That bastard is finally gone! We're finally free of him!" exclaimed Angel Wing when she noticed Mysterion reading something. "Mysterion, what are you reading?"

He quickly hid the magazine that he was reading behind his back. "Nothing, Angel Wing, babe."

Chronic Hell, spotting it was actually a Playboy he was reading, was sly and was able to grab it from him. "You actually like these things Mysterion? For shame, Mysterion, for shame."

Angel Wing grabbed the PlayBoy from Chronic and looked at the naked woman that was inside. "This is such a fake. I can't believe you like these things. Shame on you.~" Angel Wing said as she wiggled her finger at him.

"Just give me back my magazine." Mysterion said, very embarrassed.

"I think I'll hold on to it to make sure you don't keep looking at other woman." smirked Chronic as she walked away with it in hand.

"Shame on you, Mysterion~" Angel Wing repeated at Mysterion while his face was a very bright red.

Outside the manor, the man from who was working to bring the silence to the Earth, stood outside one of the windows and stared at the party that was happening inside. He quickly spot the sight of Siren, who was chatting it up with both Nightfall and Spirit.

"There you are, little Siren. One blast of of MaRa's power, and you'll be rendered useless. One explosion to bring you all out commences now." he said as he called up his monster, MaRa, who then made an explosion sound.

Inside, everyone heard the explosion noise go off and began to instantly worried.

"Oh no! Could that possibly be an ally of Disharmony?" panicked Siren.

"What allies? I was his only ally, but I'm with you guys now. If he had any other allies, I think I would have known about it." said Computer Nerd.

"We can't stand around here and do nothing! We have to investigate!" said Mysterion as he jumped to his feet.

Everyone quickly bolted outside where MaRa and her master were awaiting in the shadows. When MaRa caught sight of Siren, she quickly pounced her so now that she was towering over her.

"ACK! Who are you?" screamed Siren.

"I am MaRa, and you are Siren." smiled MaRa.

"H-H-How do you even know me?" questioned Siren.

"That's because I knew your parents, young Siren." replied the man.

"Who are you?" demanded Mysterion along side Siren.

"I am Daniel and I work for Serenity with the silence." he smirked.

"The silence? You're apart of the ones trying to kill this planet!" yelled Angel Wing as she loaded up her arrow. "I'll shoot you from where you stand!" she yelled.

"Yes I am and put down that pathetic weapon, you can't do real harm with the arrow tips covered." replied Daniel. "MaRa, let's just get this over quickly so I can go home and rest."

"As you wish, Master." MaRa smiled at Daniel before touching Siren's forehead and her lips. "There, all done."

"Finally, we can leave." Daniel said as Siren got up on her feet.

She would have gone up against him and fight him but there were two major problems: she couldn't see or speak! She began stomping her feet and clapping her hands making any noise to get her friends attention.

"What's with you, Siren? Why won't you fight back?" asked Spirit.

"I'm blind and can't speak!" she mouthed the best she could.

Nightfall, who could read lips rather well, understood what Siren meant. "Oh no! She's saying she can't see or speak at all!"

"What! Daniel, I'll make you pay for this!" Spirit screamed as she ran with a staff that she had invented out of her backpack.

"MaRa! Attack her!" Daniel shouted.

"On it!" MaRa shouted as she grabbed Spirit's staff. "You wanna fight, do ya? I'll give you a fight!" MaRa stated as she summoned a staff from the air and began fighting Spirit.

"You will not win this fight!" shouted Spirit.

"Oh really? Siren is now blind and mute, her powers now completely useless!" yelled back MaRa when an idea hit her. "Since that is true, she might as well be killed!"

Siren showed a look of "NO!" on her face. MaRa turned her staff into a sword and slowly approached Siren. Siren would have ran away if she could, but she didn't know what she would crash into if she did. So, she stood there, completely defenseless.

Spirit came running in and pushed MaRa away from Siren and called upon some of the spirits to hold her down. "You will not be harming her! She is my friend that I care so much for!" yelled Spirit as she had the spirits kill MaRa for her.

Siren stood there, dumbfounded. Had Spirit just save her from impending doom? Siren felt grateful that someone had saved her life liked she had saved the other's' lives. She was thinking for a moment before she felt someone grab her hand.

"It's ok, Siren. It's just Spirit." Spirit told her as Siren smiled in response.

Nightfall grabbed Siren's other hand. "You're going to be ok, Siren. We'll find a way to regain your sight and voice." Nightfall said in a calming way as Siren smiled to her as well.

"Let's get her inside." Mysterion said as he gently nudged Siren from behind her, helping her inside the manor.

Everyone went into the manor while Mysterion, Nightfall, and Spirit helped Siren upstairs. They all stopped a little bit to the side of the entrance to the stairs.

"I'll be willing to watch Siren during the night if I have too." Spirit volunteered.

"You don't have to do that, Spirit. I'm in the same room with her, I can easily watch her." debated Nightfall.

"But you need the sleep. I usually mediate better at night, so watching her won't be too hard." smiled Spirit.

"Alright then. Just wake me up if you need any help with Siren at all." smiled Nightfall as they all escorted Siren to her bedroom and bed.

Siren got into her bed and laid awake as Nightfall fell asleep and Spirit was sitting in a chair right near Siren's bed, watching her as well as mediating.

She couldn't believe that Spirit had risked her own life for her and now would watch her in Nightfall's place. Was it that Spirit considered her like a best friend, or maybe something even more? No, that can't be it at all! Spirit saved her because that's what friends did for each other. Siren closed her eyes and relaxed as she fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 40

Back at unknown location in New York City, Daniel was reporting progress.

"Miss, I have blinded and muted the dreaded Siren. She should no longer be a threat to our cause." he reported.

"Yes, but her friends still are a very big threat. If they combined their powers together, I'm sure they could all easily break what MaRa did." the mysterious woman said.

"How do I make sure that they don't, Miss?"

"You need to prevent them from being able to use their powers."

"And how so, Miss?"

"You see, inside every one of those heroes lies a special crystal called a Power Seed."

"A Power Seed, Miss?"

"Yes, anyone who has this has the ability of superpowers. It also can be acquired by the stupid superpower ray you heard about from Otter Labs. That's what several of them got their damn powers!"

"What do you want me to do about these Power Seeds?"

"Simple. You need to remove them from each of them!"

"But how, Miss? There is also the threat of the others coming to defend their friend who Seed is being taken."

"I am completely aware of this. I would have you get all of their Power Seeds at once, but that is impossible. You can get only two of them at a time or all that power will cause doom, even for us."

"What do you want me to do, then?"

"It's quite simple to get their Power Seeds, Daniel. Put one of their little friends in danger and have them give up their seed in exchange for their little friend."

"How do I exactly get their seed from them, Miss?"

"Here, use this." the woman said as she threw a odd looking gun at him. "One shot at them and their seed will be ours and their powers will be no longer a threat to us."

"I will go and retrieve their seeds for you, Miss."

"Good, but before you go, I want you to start off with this plan I've come up with..." the woman smiled evilly.

Back at the manor, it was now morning and Siren opened her eyes to see she was still just as blind as before. She tried to speak, but she still was mute. Spirit, who had been mediating the night away, noticed Siren had awaken.

"Morning, Siren. Did you sleep well?" asked Spirit.

Siren nodded her head in reply as she heard movement from Nightfall's side of the room. Nightfall had just waken up and was now looking over at the two heroes.

"Good morning Spirit, Siren. How was she during the night, Spirit?" asked Nightfall.

"She was fine. Slept like a baby, actually." smiled Spirit.

"I'm glad. Think you can go and get Magica, Spirit?"

"Sure thing. Be back in a minute." smiled Spirit as she darted out of the room.

Shortly after, Magica had come and used a cleaning spell on Siren. Afterwards, Spirit and Nightfall helped her walk down the stairs to get some breakfast. She was given a granola bar as it was one of the easiest things she could eat since she couldn't see anything. After that, an unusual noise was heard from outside. Everyone went to investigate when suddenly, both Angel Wing and Siren both fell to their knees, not knowing what had hit them from behind.

"What the hell was that?" cussed out Angel Wing.

Before an answer could have possibly been given, both Angel Wing and Siren both felt pressure on their necks. The pressure was actually a hand around each of their throats.

"Angel Wing!" cried out Mysterion.

"Siren!" screamed Nightfall.

The two hands actually belonged to Daniel, who was holding both Angel Wing's and Siren's throats. "I see you care for these two."

"Of course we do! Let them both go!" demanded Nightfall.

"How about this then, we all meet up at the top of Empire State Building in half an hour and we'll make a little deal so that nothing will happen to your precious heroes." smirked Daniel as he disappeared with the two girls.

"We have to go! In order to save both of their own lives!" demanded Mysterion.

Half an hour later, the group of heroes were on the top of the Empire States Building, where Daniel still had both Angel Wing and Siren in his possession.

"Alright, Daniel, what do you want for the two of them?" asked Mysterion.

"It's simple really. I want yours and Nightfall's power seeds." he smirked.

"Power seeds?" asked Nightfall with confusion.

"I understand that you don't what they are. It what allows you to have superpowers of any type. If you want these two to be spared, you'll give up your own powers for them or they perish. Your choice."

"Alright, you win. Just let Siren go." said Nightfall in defeat.

"What about you, Mysterion? Don't you care about your precious Angel Wing?" smiled Daniel.

Mysterion fell to his knees. "Of course I do. I love her and also want this curse to be taken away from me. Do it, take my powers away from me!" he yelled.

"As you wish, Mysterion." Daniel said as he pulled out his unusual looking gun out and fired it both at Nightfall and Mysterion. Out of the both them, appeared flower shaped gems that seemed to glow wildly. Nightfall's was a purple rose while Mysterion's was a red rose. Daniel quickly took both of the seeds.

"Alright, you have our seeds. Now please let them go!" demanded Mysterion.

"As you wish." smirked Daniel as he threw Angel Wing and Siren over the edge of the building.

Quickly, Mysterion and Nightfall jumped off the building themselves to try and saved the ones they loved. It was a suicidal mission, but they would be willing to give up their own lives for the both of them.

Mysterion quickly caught up to Angel Wing who had now opened up her wings and was flying with Mysterion in hand.

"Hurry, we have to recuse Siren and Nightfall!" said Angel Wing as she flew herself and Mysterion down to the falling girls.

Nightfall had caught Siren, but she didn't have any ability to fly, so both of their ends were near.

"Siren, I'm sorry I can't save you or myself. But if we perish, you won't ever be alone." said Nightfall as Siren smiled at her. "I don't know if we'll make it out of this one, but just in case." Nightfall said as she kissed Siren.

Suddenly, Siren's vision and voice were restored, as the thing that could break MaRa's power was the power of love.

"Nightfall, I can see and speak again!" Siren smiled.

"Then sing for help, please!" Nightfall screamed.

Siren sung a soft tune as her voice could provide her with help, no matter where she was or what she was doing. The ground was only about 500 feet away when Angel Wing grabbed ahold of Siren while Mysterion grabbed ahold of Nightfall.

"Are you both alright?" asked Angel Wing.

"Yes." said Siren.

"Your voice. It's back!" said Mysterion.

"Mhm. So is my sight. Say, you wanna land us back on the roof so our friends don't worry about us?" Siren smiled.

"I probably should." Angel Wing said as she flew upwards with the three heroes clinging on to her for dear life.

Angel Wing landed on the roof with the three other heroes safely as their friends were relived that they were all alright. They all got off of the building before anything else could possibly happen to any of them.


	42. Chapter 41

Everyone had gotten to the ground floor of the Empire State Building and rushed out it's front door. Mysterion was feeling a little bit sick after losing his power seed.

"My chest. It fucking hurts!" yelled Mysterion, now having to the deep voice on his own again.

"Didn't that thing he called a Power Seed come out of your chest?" asked Control Freak.

"Wait a minute. That means you no longer have the ability to come back if you die!" screamed Angel Wing. "If you die again, you're gone. Forever!" she cried aloud.

"I think that bloody curse that he took away also took away that death will always come looking for me." said Mysterion.

"I guess that'll be a good thing, then." said Angel Wing.

Back at an unknown location, Daniel was once again reporting his progress.

"I have gotten the first two power seeds, Miss." Daniel smiled.

"Excellent. Now you must go and get the rest of their seeds." the woman said cheerfully.

"Not exactly. I will be getting those power seeds for Serenity myself instead of you, Daniel." said a voice from a distance.

"Who said that? Speak up now!" the woman screamed.

The person who had spoken out walked up. It was a girl no older than ten, wearing a black hoodie and black skirt and boots. She also wore a black mask which her green eyes shined through.

"Trickster! You are not going to ruin this mission!" yelled Daniel.

"I'm not ruining the main mission, Daniel, but I'm ruining just YOUR mission." Trickster smirked. "I have a better idea than just getting the power seeds, Miss Serenity."

"What would that be?" Serenity asked.

"How about we get a few of them to join us? A little bit of dark magic will do the trick."

"Trickster, it's not that easy to just have them join us. They actually have to want to join us first before any of our magic will take effect!" Daniel yelled in protest.

"I knew that already, dum dum." Trickster said as she blew him a raspberry.

"Why, you little prick!" Daniel yelled at her.

"Enough!" Serenity yelled. "She has a valid point, however. Getting a few of them on our side would be very beneficial to our cause. If a few of them switch over, the others will give up their power seeds in order for them to convert back to good!" she laughed aloud.

"But they'll have no powers left, Serenity. Wouldn't it just be useless to remove the magic?" asked Daniel.

"You stupid idiot! The magic can't be broken unless the person truly doesn't want to be evil anymore! You know this, you boob!" Trickster yelled.

"Why you, little..." Daniel muttered before being cut off by Serenity.

"Trickster, which heroes do you suggest we convert?" she asked.

"It's simple. The heroes Siren, Mysterion, and Angel Wing." Trickster smiled.

"Ok, I get Siren, but why Angel Wing and Mysterion. They aren't as powerful!" Daniel yelled.

"Unlike you, you boob, I've been watching their battles from my bedroom! And Angel Wing and Mysterion were once turned evil! They were called Dark Wing and Dark Kenny and had an incredible amount of power, but they were defeated by Siren!" Trickster said.

"I see. If Siren joins us along with those two, we'll be unstoppable!"

"It's not that easy, dum dum. What about the remaining heroes combining their powers together, huh?"

"I already have that figured out, Trickster. Threaten them all by saying you'll blow up the city before the silence will even arrive. Only agree to stop it after they give up their power seeds. But first, I want you to convert Siren, Angel Wing, and Mysterion to our side!" demanded Serenity.

"Serenity, what about their power seeds?" Daniel asked.

"Remove theirs and then convince them to join us. Our magic will give their abilities, without the power seeds, as long as they wear the silver bracelets like you both are wearing." Serenity smirked.

"I love these bracelets. So much power is flowing through me!" Trickster said as she pulled out a few fireworks. "Think fast, you boob!" she said as she lit them up and threw them at him.

"God dammit, Rachel!" Daniel yelled as this was Trickster's real name.

"You shall soon be ours, planet Earth." Serenity laughed aloud.


	43. Chapter 42

Back outside the Empire State Building, the group was walking away from it when Trickster appeared in front of the group.

"Can you move, kid? We got things to do." said Control Freak.

"I think not!" Trickster replied as she held up her bracelets and energy shot out of them, barely missing the group.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Control Freak.

"Nothing much." smirked Trickster.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Angel Wing.

"I am Trickster. I'm sure you met my boob of a brother, Daniel, earlier today." she simply smirked.

"You're with the silence?" Siren screamed.

"Why, yes I am. I'm here to get even more Power Seeds from you guys, namely you, Siren, and Angel Wing's." she smiled.

"Well, tough luck getting them then!" yelled Angel Wing.

"I knew you'd act this way." Trickster said as she held up one her wrists and had a pulse of energy grab Mysterion and pull him towards her. She grabbed him and then pulled out her gun. "How about we make a little deal here? Your Power Seed for his life? Without his Power Seed, if he dies, he won't be coming back."

Angel Wing held up her arms in defeat. "Please, just don't hurt him. I'll give you my Power Seed, just spare him."

"I knew you see things my way. Unlike stupid Daniel, I know that these bracelets can easily remove a Power Seed." smirked Trickster as she held up her arms and her bracelets shot out an energy blast, hitting Angel Wing.

The white burst of energy traveled through her and made appear in front of her was a half pink and half black rose appear with Dark Wing's tattoo floating above it. Angel Wing fell to her knees and she began feeling a pain in her chest just like Mysterion had.

"Ow. My chest it hurts so much." mumbled Angel Wing.

"And now for you, Siren. If you care for your friends, you'll do it." smirked Trickster.

Siren fell to her knees in defeat because as Siren, she took almost every threat seriously, and didn't want to risk her friends getting hurt. "Ok." she said as she turned away from Trickster. "You can have it then."

"Excellent!" said Trickster as she held up her wrists again. Energy shot out of the bracelets intending to take Siren's Power Seed.

"No! I won't let you take her powers!" screamed Midnight Raven as she jumped in front of the energy beam, resulting in her getting hit.

As a result of being hit by the energy beam, Midnight Raven's Power Seed appeared in front of her. Her Power Seed was a half blue and half dark blue lily. Midnight Raven fell to the floor as her wings were now gone after losing her Power Seed.

"Ow. My wings, they're gone." mumbled Midnight Raven as she lifted herself off of the ground.

"Dammit! At least I have another Power Seed. I think I'll just take these two for now." Trickster smirked.

"Get back here with those Power Seeds!" yelled Siren as she ran after Trickster.

"That reminds me. How would you like to join us, Siren, Angel Wing, and Mysterion?" asked Trickster.

"Why would we join you after you took our Power Seeds?" yelled Angel Wing.

"Don't any of you ever dream of being accepted?" Trickster asked.

A chord was suddenly hit with Siren. That was something she wanted more than anything in the world. "I-I-I do want be accepted, more than anything."

"Then join the side of the silence, Siren. Your friends can join you as well so you don't be alone." Siren didn't notice that Trickster held up one of her bracelets to Siren and a odd mist come from them. Forgate quickly took notice of the odd mist.

"I won't let you take her away from us!" Forgate yelled as she charged at Trickster, bow loaded.

Trickster held up her other wrist and blasted a beam of energy, hitting Forgate. In front of Forgate appeared her power seed, a crystal lotus. Forgate quickly fell to the floor holding her chest as she now had lost her powers.

Trickster quickly held up both of her wrists and shot a few of the heroes with the odd mist that Siren had been hit with earlier.

"I'll leave now with my THREE Power Seeds and let you heroes think of my offer! Chao!" Trickster said as she ran off with the three Power Seeds.


	44. Chapter 43

"Well, that was certainly unusual." said Angel Wing as she managed to get back on her feet.

"My perfect accuracy! It's gone!" yelled Forgate as she now couldn't even hold the bow steady.

"Oh, what a shame." smirked Kaosu-X.

"Shut it! At least you still have your powers, unlike me!" yelled Forgate as Kaosu-X simply laughed in response.

"Save the fighting for another time you, two! If you haven't notice, three more of us have lost our powers!" yelled Siren.

Angel Wing tried to flap her wings on her back, but they just stood there, motionless. "My ability to fly, it's gone."

"What did that girl mean by join the silence? We're trying to stop the silence, not ally with it!" yelled Mysterion.

"Didn't she say something about gaining utter acceptance or something like that?" asked Angel Wing.

"I don't know. Let's just back to the manor house before anything else happens to us." said Mysterion as Wendy and Pip quickly teleported them all back to the manor house.

Everyone mostly went their own way, expect for Siren, Angel Wing, and Mysterion, who all went into the backyard of the manor to discuss this whole "joining the silence" nonsense.

"Why the hell did that girl ask us to join the silence anyway?" asked Angel Wing.

"Didn't she say that we would all be accepted and praised?" asked Siren.

"Isn't that what you three all want: to be accepted and praised?" came a voice from nowhere.

"Who's there?" demanded Mysterion.

"Why I am." said a voice that sounded like three different people.

"Reveal yourself!" Mysterion demanded.

"As you wish." said the three person voice as three ghost like people appeared before each of them. They all rubbed their eyes for a moment to notice that they were staring at ghost like images of their dark selfs.

"Dark Wing! Get out of here, now!" Angel Wing screamed.

"I am not hurt to harm anyone, but I am here with Dark Kenny and Dark Siren with a message." said Dark Wing with a smile.

"What so called message?" asked Siren.

"If you join the silence, you'll get the one true thing you've all dreamed of: acceptance. True acceptance." said Dark Siren with an upbeat smile.

"Acceptance? We won't get any of that if the Earth is destroyed!" yelled Mysterion.

"Yes you will. Once the Earth is completely gone, your acceptance will truly begin once you prove that you are truly a worthy warrior for the silence!" said Dark Kenny with pride.

"How do we know you're all telling the truth? You're evil and we're not stupid, you know." said Siren.

"Of course you all aren't stupid. You actually rather brilliant. Here, let me let you live a small portion if you join the silence and the Earth is destroyed!" said Dark Wing as her hands glowed red and so did Dark Kenny's and Dark Siren's.

The backyard quickly grew bright and the three had to cover their eyes from being possibly blinded. The brightness soon faded away to notice that they were now in a black space and that their dark selfs were gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Mysterion, as he rubbed his head, noticing his skin was gray. "Wait a minute, I think we've taken on the appearance of them!"

"What?" said Angel Wing and Siren in unison as they looked down at themselves. Mysterion was right, they had taken on the appearances of their dark selfs.

"Dark Wing! Dark Siren! Dark Kenny! Where are you?" called a voice.

"Whose there?" called out Dark Siren.

"There you three are! The celebration is about to begin!" said the voice, which turned out to be Trickster.

"Celebration?" all three of them questioned.

"I know you three are still in shock that we finally destroyed the Earth a few days ago but we couldn't have done it without your power!" Trickster said as she pulled on Dark Siren's sleeve. "You don't want to be late your own party, do you? Let's go!"

"Sure. Let's go then." said Dark Wing said as the three of them followed Trickster.

"You guys are going to love this party! It's just so epic!" Trickster exclaimed as she opened some double doors.

A bright light come from out of the door. A second later, the bright light dimmed down to reveal in the door was the largest party they had ever seen. The three of them walked through the door where a loud cheer was heard.

"All hail the heroes of the silence! Let their heroism never be forgotten!" cheered Dark Raven.

There was even a louder cheer than before. Dark Siren walked through the crowd to Forgate. As she tried to make her way through, everyone she passed said, "You are the true angel of the silence!""You look so beautiful today, Siren!" and "I can't believe you were able to do something so extraordinary!" and many other compliments. She finally reached Forgate and began chatting it up with her.

"There's one of the stars! I can't believe you three were able to defeat those heroes when all of us were down! You guys must have some incredible power!" smiled Forgate.

"I guess we do." smiled Dark Siren.

Suddenly, the party faded away and the three heroes returned back into the backyard with their original appearances restored and their dark selfs ghost images once more.

"If you like what you saw, then join the side of the silence. You'll gain what you want most." said Dark Wing.

"I don't know." said the three heroes in unison.

The dark selfs now began talking in unison. "If you wanna join us, all you have to is have Siren give up her power seed and all glory and acceptance will be yours. Just give up Siren's power seed." they said as they faded away in nothingness.

"Only give up my Power Seed for eternal acceptance and glory?" said Siren.

"Forever loved. Forever accepted." said Angel Wing.

"What should we choose?" asked Mysterion.


	45. Chapter 44

The three heroes left the backyard and went into the kitchen to see Lilith was baking some cookies with her father.

"Oh, hey guys. You all ok? You appear to have seen a ghost." said Lilith as she set down a tray of cookies.

"Oh, we're fine. Just a little confused at what happened today." said Mysterion.

"I'm sorry that several of you guys lost your Power Seeds." said Lilith as she grabbed a now cool tray of cookies. "Do you guys want some cookies? They're sugar cookies and are homemade!"

"Cookies!" exclaimed Siren with joy as she took one and happily began munching on it.

After they all had their session of cookies, the three of them joined Forgate and Midnight Raven out in the front yard of the manor.

"Hey guys. You wanna do anything?" asked Midnight Raven.

"What can we do anyway?" asked Angel Wing.

"I wanna go down to the pier and see all the boats!" complained Siren.

"Let's get Pip and let's go!" smiled Forgate.

Pip ran outside at the mere mention of his name. "Were you lot just talking about me just now?"

"Yeah. Care to take us to the Manhattan pier?" asked Siren.

"That sounds splendid!" said Pip as they all formed a circle and teleported to the Manhattan pier.

"So this is the Manhattan pier, huh? Not a bad place." said Mysterion when he heard Angel Wing call him over at a boat she was looking at. "What is it?"

"Look at this boat, Mysterion! It's named 'Love is Forever.' Interesting name, huh?" smiled Angel Wing.

"At least they got the name right since I will love you forever." said Mysterion as he kissed her cheek while she giggled slightly.

"Oh, Mysterion!" said Angel Wing like a schoolgirl.

Without any of them noticing, Trickster, now in her regular form as Rachel and Daniel were wondering around the pier looking at some of the boats as well.

"Wow, these boats are kinda awesome, dum dum. I'm gonna miss them when the silence arrives." said Rachel.

"We'll have more amazing things on the ship once we leave this floating ball of water and rock!" yelled Daniel. "And quit calling me dum dum, you brat!"

"No, you boob." Rachel smirked as she stuck at her tongue. She went back to staring at the boats when she noticed the group of heroes. "Hey, Daniel, it's the heroes from earlier!"

Daniel looked in the direction that Rachel was pointing in. "I guess it is them." he said as he put his sword on the holder of his sword. "Maybe we should greet them."

"NO, you stupid boob! I wanna enjoy the boats some more then we can have fun. So, no attacking them or I'll tell Serenity on you!" said Rachel.

Daniel removed his hand from his holder. "How you are in charge of me is retarded! You're YOUNGER than me!" he complained.

"Serenity likes me better!" Rachel said as she blew a raspberry at Daniel.

"Little brat." he mumbled as he took notice of Angel Wing. "Not a bad looking hero, if I say so myself." he told himself without Rachel taking notice.

Mysterion, who was now holding Angel Wing's hand quickly let go in order to get them both an ice cream that was at a stand nearby. He was about to leave when he saw that Daniel was looking at his girl. No one looks at Mysterion's girl. He walked over to Daniel and gave him a peace of his mind.

"Hey! You aren't staring at my girl, are you?" said Mysterion, not recognizing Daniel as he was in a civilian appearance and it was completely different from his 'villain' outfit.

"So what if I am? She doesn't look half bad in that dress." Daniel smirked.

"I'll give you one more chance to stop or I'll start fighting you right here and now." warned Mysterion.

"Can't handle that I-" Daniel said before putting his wrists together, causing him to change into his villain appearance. "-like your girlfriend?"

"Daniel! That's it! Your so dead!" yelled Mysterion, catching the group's attention.

"Daniel!" said Angel Wing before turning her attention to Mysterion. "Mysterion, please be careful!"

"I will!" Mysterion said as he punched Daniel. "I won't stop until you admit defeat!" he yelled.

"Then this fight will be over rather quickly, won't it then?" smirked Daniel as he grabbed his sword, pulled it out, and ran it straight clean through Mysterion until the sword appeared out his back. Daniel removed the sword from Mysterion, causing him to fall to floor, now bleeding quite rapidly.

"MYSTERION!" Angel Wing screamed as she ran over to Mysterion and was over him, looking him in the eyes, tears in her own.

Mysterion took notice of her crying and weakly took his arms to try to wipe her tears away. "Please don't cry, my angel. Everything will be alright." he smiled weakly.

"You so injured that you'll die! Without your Power Seed, you won't come back!" she cried out.

"Please...please don't cry my angel." he said it again.

"But you won't be coming back this time! I just can't lose you again and this time be permanent! I just can't lose you again!" Angel Wing cried as tears ran down her cheeks and onto Mysterion. "Please...not again...I just can't lose you again."

"Well, isn't this a sad sight to see. Mysterion dying in the arms of the one he loves. So touching and sad at the same time." smirked Trickster who had changed when no one had paid attention.

"Leave us alone! This isn't the time for your stupid jokes!" Angel Wing yelled.

"You know, I can save him if-" said Trickster.

"If what?" asked Angel Wing.

"Siren gives up her Power Seed and join us. Then he'll be as good as new." Trickster said.

"Mysterion, what should we do?" Angel Wing asked him.

"We...have...no...choice but to...join them." muttered out Mysterion, dying faster than he was before. "Siren, please...give up your seed...please..."

Siren closed her eyes and smiled. "Acceptance and eternal glory. That's all I truly wanted." she spread out her arms as if inviting them to just take it away. "If this is the price, I'll gladly pay it."

"Great choice, you've made!" Trickster smiled as she held up both her wrists and blasts of energy shot out of them and blasted Siren, causing her Power Seed, that of a yellow Hawaiian flower, to appear and to be shining wildly. "Such a beautiful Power Seed, you are now ours!" Trickster smiled as she took ahold of the Power Seed.

"Please, don't him die! Please don't!" Angel Wing cried when Serenity appeared.

"I'm glad you got her Power Seed, Trickster. Welcome to our family, Dark Wing, Dark Kenny, and Dark Siren!" Serenity said.

They three heroes arose from the ground and quickly were transformed into their dark selfs. Each of them held up their arms pressed together, and instantly, a silver bracelet appeared on each wrist. Now, they had their powers back without the need of a Power Seed.

"It feels so good to be back." said Dark Wing when she looked over at Dark Kenny who held his hand over his heart. "Kenny, are you alright? Please tell me you're alright?"

Dark Kenny quickly threw his arm down. "Don't worry, babe. Everything is all healed now. No need to worry about me." he smirked as he swung his sythce in his hand. "See?"

Dark Wing pulled out her own sword and looked at it for a moment. "I can see that and I feel even better than ever!"

Dark Siren pulled out a dark version of her microphone out. "When will we be able to convert the rest of our friends? They still want to stop the silence!"

Serenity approached Dark Siren. "Once we have their Power Seeds, then they can truly join us."

"Then we'll all be together and I won't ever be alone again." smiled Dark Siren.


	46. Chapter 45

Meanwhile, Forgate, Pip,and Midnight Raven had watch the entire thing take place. They both stood there in alarm for a moment before Forgate spoke up.

"Pip, go and get Nightfall quickly! I'm sure she can bring at least Siren back to normal!" said Forgate as Pip quickly teleported away.

"Oh god, what are we going to do?" panicked Midnight Raven.

Pip had come back with Nightfall at his side. She quickly broke away from him and ran up to Dark Siren. "Siren, what has happened to you?"

Dark Siren took notice of Nightfall. "I've joined the silence, that's what. I'll get what I truly want, acceptance."

"What about love, Siren? What about?" asked Nightfall.

"Love? What do you mean?" asked Dark Siren.

"Don't you love me, Siren or has being turned evil made you forget that already?"

"I could never forget you, Nightfall. I love you no matter what alliance I'm with. Please, Nightfall, join me. You'll get everything you ever truly wanted."

"I-I-I can't join something that is going to destroy so many lives!" said Nightfall.

"But it's alright that some of your so called 'heroes' had the right to kill my people?" asked Serenity.

"Killed your people? What do you mean?"

"Back about forty years ago, three of your so called heroes came to my home planet and wiped out everyone expect for myself and a few others! Why can't we?"

"All those innocent lives."

"My people were just innocent beings living their own lives as well before your 'heroes' came and bombed us all! Luckily, I already had a large ship and was able to escape with a few others."

"Nightfall, please join me please? I love you so much and want you to be with me." said Dark Siren with a small smile.

After hearing the words "I love you" come out of Dark Siren's mouth, she made her decision instantly. "For you, my Siren, I'll join you for I cannot be alone without you."

"Excellent choice!" Serenity smiled as a pair of silver bracelets appeared on Nightfall's wrists and her leotard now how a small skull symbol at the very top of it now.

"I feel...powerful." Nightfall smiled.

"Welcome home, Nightfall." smiled Dark Siren.

Forgate shot an arrow at them to get their attention. "You won't get away with this! You won't!"

"Siren, babe, may I handle this little situation?" asked Nightfall as Siren gave her a nod of approval. "Excellent." she said as she turned her head at Forgate and Midnight Raven. "Don't you want you two want to have glory, love, and acceptance? Don't you?"

"I would love all those things but I can't just leave, Fifi, my best friend behind! We need each other!" said Forgate.

"Forgate, join us and she'll join us too and you two will never be alone or separated again. Please join us." smirked Nightfall.

Forgate processed what Nightfall had said into her mind. Her and Fifi would never be hurt again. Isn't that what they both truly wanted? She thought for another moment before she dropped her bow and arrow to the floor.

"Please...if I join you...please bring Fifi here as well." said Forgate as slight tears ran down her cheeks.

"We will. Welcome to your new family, Dark Leia!" said Serenity as silver bracelets appeared on Forgate as her outfit completely began to change. Her outfit was now a tiny and tight purple dress as her hair got darker and her skin got paler.

"I feel...fucking sexy!" Dark Leia said as she finally was awaken.

Midnight Raven had watched the whole process. Suddenly, she heard a voice in the back of her head that began to speak.

"Join them. You could use that power. All you have to do is join." said the voice to her.

"I can't. I can't destroy the Earth." said Midnight Raven in protest.

"If you join, you can easily get Toolshed to join you and you'll be together forever." said the voice as if were smirking.

Toolshed. That was Midnight Raven's true weakness. Her love for him was so strong that she would do anything to be with him and even get Wendy out of the picture.

Midnight Raven's mind swirled with a dark desire to join the silence and have Toolshed be her's forever. "I wish to join you."

"What?" asked Dark Leia.

"I said I want to join the silence to get Toolshed to be mine and get rid of that little bitch, Wendy!" she screamed.

"As you wish, Dark Raven." Serenity said as she transformed Midnight Raven into Dark Raven, complete with shiny silver bracelets.

"All this power feels incredible. When can I get my Toolshed?" asked Dark Raven.

"Not quite yet. We need to plan so that we can take the rest of their Power Seeds one by one and change them afterwards." said Serenity.


	47. Chapter 46

"Well, the sooner I can, the better!" said Dark Raven. "What are we going to do with him?" she said as she pointed to him.

"I'll show you." said Dark Wing as she held up her wrists and used her bracelets to remove Pip's Power Seed almost instantly. "That answer your question, Dark Raven?"

"What a pretty glow this seed has." said Trickster as she stared at the Power Seed intensely.

"Care to join us, young Pip? Most of your friends are here." said Serenity.

"Oh, if they're all with you then I'll join you then." Pip said as he was given silver bracelets but no change in his appearance. "I feel quite powerful than I was earlier."

"That is the power of the silence, Pip. It gives unimaginable strength." said Dark Siren with a wicked smile.

Meanwhile, a young girl about nine years old, black hair styled in an high ponytail that was on top of her head and with dark brown eyes wearing a simple black dress was walking by when she overheard Dark Siren's comment.

"Oh no! The silence people are here right now? Dammit, I need to call Lilith!" the girl said as she pulled out her cell and quickly called Lilith.

Back at the manor, Lilith's cell began buzzing loudly. "Hello? Oh, hi Lydia...What! Really?...Alright we'll be there in just a second!" she said as she hung up her phone.

"Hey, something wrong?" asked Spirit.

"The silence has just been spotted! We have to get going now!" Lilith yelled as Spirit ran out of the room in an attempt to gather everyone.

A few minutes later, everyone gathered in the kitchen and teleported to where Lilith's friend, Lydia, had called from.

"Thank god you're all here! That's them though I don't remember them having so many people work for them..." said Lydia.

Professor Chaos peered out at the group of dark heroes, recognizing them almost instantly. "Oh no! Siren and a few others have joined the silence!"

"What?" yelled out Spirit.

All of the heroes looked in the direction Chaos had looked in and indeed she was right, several of their friends had turned to the side of the silence.

"Not Dark Wing and Dark Kenny again! We've already dealt with them once already and we were almost all killed!" yelled Spirit.

"What should we do about them, Lilith?" asked Lydia.

"Call Beej and see if he can help us!" Lilith demanded.

"Alright! Alright! Just calm down, Lilith." Lydia said before she began chanting. "Though I know I should be weary, still I venture someplace scary! Ghostly hauntings I turn loose! Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

The sky quickly turned a darkly purple as a red cloak with a black spiderweb pattern on the red appeared on Lydia. Suddenly, a ghost appeared with yellow hair, red fingernails, and a striped suit.

"Hey babes. What did you call for?" he asked.

"Beej, you remember when I told you about the silence, right?" asked Lydia.

"I remember. You were watching the news when that stupid report about the silence came on." he replied.

"You remember, Lilith, right?" asked Lydia.

"Yeah."

"Well, she's been helping out a new superhero league, Coon and Friends, lately and some of their members have turned to the side of the silence!" panicked Lydia.

"What? Come on Lyds, let's go get the silence idiots!" demanded Beetlejuice.

"Hold on, Beej." Lydia said before turning to speak to Lilith. "Do you just want to attack them or what?"

"Attack!" Lilith yelled.

Quickly, every person who was behind them had ran directly pass them and right towards the dark heroes. Dark Kenny, who now heard the faint yelling, turned around and noticed the good heroes running to stop them. "Oh no they don't!" Kenny said as he held up his scythe in the air and sliced a gaping hole in it, sucking them all into it.

After being sucked into the hold, everyone landed in a dark empty space. No one could see anything around them, expect for their fellow teammates and the silence people.

"Dark Kenny! What the hell did you do that far?" yelled Dark Siren.

"Relax, Siren. It's all apart of mine and Dark Wing's plan." said Dark Kenny.

"You wouldn't mine telling me of this supposed plan, would you?" Dark Siren yelled.

"Calm down, Siren. Raven, Leia, and Pip. Come here and I'll tell you our plan." said Dark Wing.

Dark Wing gathered the other dark heroes into a circle and whispered the plan she and Dark Kenny had planned right after they had all been turned dark. After a few moments, there was a cheer that came from them meaning that they approved of the plan.

"What do you plan doing with us?" demanded Lilith.

"You're about to find out." said Dark Wing as she held up her hand and made one by one, each of the good heroes disappear. "Let's go. It's time to officially put this plan into action." Dark Wing smirked as each of the dark heroes disappeared on their own accounts.


	48. Chapter 47

Chronic Hell appeared in another blacken void and quickly began looking around for anyone. "Hello? Guys? Is anyone there?" she yelled before running into the black emptiness, not even caring what could possibly be there.

"Anyone? Scarlett? Serena? Are you there?" Chronic Hell yelled out again when she suddenly stopped in her tracks and held her head when memories began to flood her head.

"No! Not these god damn memories!" Chronic said as she began crying. "Please...not with these memories again..."

At that moment, Dark Siren appeared to see the crying Chronic Hell. She walked up behind Chronic and laid her hand on Chronic's shoulder, causing her to look up. "What's the matter, Chronic? Why are you crying?"

"All of the stupid things I've done...every single one of them...I wish I could undo them...but I just fucking can't." Chronic cried out.

"It can all go away, Chronic." said Dark Siren.

"How? The silence can't just go back and change my past!"

"No, it can't. But it can help you have a wonderful future."

"And how is that?"

"Tell me, Chronic, you regret the things you did, correct?"

"Yes, I do."

"And how did you get into all of this stupid shit in the first place?"

"By these kids I used to hang with when I lived here in New York." Chronic suddenly then realized something. "Those kids. It was all of their fault!"

"Wouldn't you like to make them pay, Chronic. Wouldn't you like to make the whole Earth pay?"

"I'd would love to make those kids pay, but the rest of Earth did nothing to me."

"Oh, the rest of the planet did nothing to you? Why didn't anyone ever help you and your family, huh? You needed more money, but no one ever helped you! You had to resort to shoplifting to help your family survive!"

Chronic began crying slightly harder than before. "I...I... know but didn't you help me, Serena? Your grandma gives my mom money every month so I don't have to steal so often."

Dark Siren knew that she was right and reverted into normal Serena's appearance to further persuade her to join the silence. "Why don't you join me then, Rani?"

"Serena? Is that you?"

"I still exist in Dark Siren, Rani. Why don't you come with me? You'll have your best friend at your side."

"I don't know. I don't know if I can join the side that is going to destroy the entire Earth in less than a year."

"Rani, we need to make all those bitches pay for not caring for you and your family! The whole world must pay! Besides, wouldn't you enjoy more power?"

"Power? How can you give me more power?"

"Just say you'll join us Rani and in exchange for your Power Seed, you'll gain these silver bracelets which will give your power than you can imagine." Serena said as she held up one of her wrists, showing the silver bracelet.

Chronic Hell began liking the idea of having more power than before. The idea of making the Earth pay for all of her misfortune made more and more sense. She quickly stood up and said, "You're actually right, Serena. The offer for more power is an offer I just can't refuse and making everyone pay for my pain makes completely sense now."

"All you have to do is say you'll join us and give up your Power Seed." smiled Serena evilly.

"I guess I'm on the side of the silence, baby!" Chronic Hell said as she raised her arms straight above her. "You can fire when ready, Dark Siren."

"As you wish." Serena said as she reverted back into Dark Siren and fired two bursts of energy from her bracelets and at Chronic Hell.

"Ahh!" Chronic Hell screamed as her Power Seed, a red and white flower, appeared in front of her, causing her to change back into normal Rani, as she fell to the ground.

"Finally! Another Power Seed! Serenity will be so pleased!" Dark Siren smiled as she took Rani's Seed.

"Power. Aren't I going to get more power like you said?" Rani mumbled out.

"Of course, Rani. From now on, you'll appear to be the perfect person, all innocent and sweet on the outside but still be a selfish and bitch on the inside." Dark Siren said as she held up her bracelets and two beams shot Rani. "Welcome to the silence, Perfect Hell."

Rani began glowing as she floated into air and her appearance completely changed from that of Chronic Hell's. Her hair had turned a light gray as demon horns and wings appeared on her person. A short purple dress with a black belt, black gloves, and black leg warmers appeared too. She now also had a large silver bracelet on each of wrists that had a small white glow coming from each of them. Perfect Hell landed back on the ground and opened her eyes to look at her newly transformed self.

"Don't I look great, Siren?" Perfect Hell asked with a smile.

"Sure thing, Hell. We are now finally one by being on the same side and all." smiled Dark Siren.

"That's cool. When can I make all those bitches pay?" Perfect Hell smiled evilly as she rubbed her hands together as if she were plotting something.

"Soon, Hell, soon. First, let's see if Dark Wing got any of the others converted yet." said Dark Siren as she and Perfect Hell teleported themselves to where Dark Wing was.

"Hey, Dark Wing! We got any new allies yet?" smiled Dark Siren.

"I do have a new ally." she said as she pointed to a now Dark Control Freak. "This is the new and improved Control Freak."

"And this is Perfect Hell, the better Chronic Hell." said Dark Siren as she pushed Perfect Hell in front of her.

"I guess I'm not the only new member to the silence team, am I?" asked Perfect Hell.

"Like the fuck you are!" yelled Control Freak. "I have revenge I need to dish out and destroying the world will do quite nicely!" she smiled evilly as she let out an evil laugh as well.

"I can't wait until the silence takes over and all of those pitiful humans are all killed!" Perfect Hell laughed out as well.

"In due time, you shall be able to extract your revenge." smiled Dark Wing. "But, until then, we need to go and check on Dark Raven and see how she's doing with Wendy and Toolshed. Hope it's not too big of a mess." smirked Dark Wing as they all teleported to where Dark Raven was.

Dark Raven was being held by a now Dark Toolshed as Wendy was lying on the ground, in a fetal position mumbling, "Stan belongs to Anna, Stan belongs to Anna..." while also sucking on her thumb like a young baby.

"Dark Raven, what did you do here to get Wendy scared like a child who saw their parents murdered?" asked Dark Wing.

"Oh it's quite simple, really." Dark Raven smirked as Toolshed hugged her slightly tighter. "I just had to explain to her that Toolshed is mine and not hers. It also helped if I showed her a vision of what would happen to her if she did take Stan away from me."

"What was this so called vision?" asked Dark Wing.

"Oh. I showed her that is she took my Toolshed, I'd come to her house in the middle of the night and slowly kill her for robbing me of the one thing I truly wanted." smirked Dark Raven again.

"Well, your vision worked. Wendy has been officially scared shitless."

"Oh, before I forget, I also took her Power Seed. It has a rather unusual glow to me." said Dark Raven as she handed over Wendy's Power Seed to Dark Wing.

Dark Wing looked at the Power Seed that she was just handed. It was giving off a rather strange glow. Dark Wing gave it a closer look before noticing why it was giving off such a weird glow. "I recognize this glow. It actually means that no matter what you do to her, she'll never join us."

"What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"It's called the Power of Light. Darkness can't change her to our side, as her heart contains the Power of Light as well. Such a shame really, we could have used a new ally." Dark Wing said as she summoned her sword before her and held it up. "And we can only take care of her in only one way."

Dark Raven held up the biggest evil grin she could form. "You mean...kill her?"

"Yup. This way, we'll be unopposed and she'll won't be able to get help if she were able to escape from her. Want to help to finish her off, Dark Raven?"

Dark Raven made a small dagger appear in her hand as she pulled away from Toolshed and loomed over Wendy. "Of course I would. Good bye Wendy, you little slut." she said as she slammed her dagger in and out of Wendy several times.

Dark Wing used her sword to give Wendy several large wounds all over her body. "You shall forever be apart of the silence, Wendy, as your Power Seed will stay here and shine bright!" Dark Wing said as Dark Raven slammed her dagger into Wendy's heart, causing Wendy to die. Wendy's body then disappeared into nothingness while her Power Seed glowed a bit brighter than before.


	49. Chapter 48

"You killed her. Impressive." said Dark Siren.

"Thanks. She deserved it too." smirked Dark Raven.

"Can we go and turn the other heroes evil, please? Time is of the essence." bitched Dark Wing.

"Fine. Fine." said Dark Siren as the group of dark heroes walked into another black void.

Meanwhile, in the future year of 2031, Queen Selene, Queen Catherine and King Kenny were preparing Cathney for her trip into the past.

"Cathney, you must remember not to tell any of them that you are from the future. We don't want anything to happen to us." explained Catherine to her daughter.

"I know, Mom. No telling them I'm from the future." repeated Cathney.

"If I remember right, we should be in that part where everyone supposedly turned evil and are now apart of the silence, including myself." said Selene.

"Where were you two during this whole silence thing, Mom and Dad?" asked Cathney.

"We were back at home, doing whatever kids do. Nothing at of the ordinary, sweetie." explained Kenny, even though he was lying to his daughter.

"Oh."

"Now Cathney, when you get to the past, you must remember to call out 'Eternal Power Seed!' for it was your power that broke the curse of the silence on me and my friends." said Selene.

"Wait, I was in the past already?" asked Cathney confused.

"It's time travel, Cathney. It's highly confusing so I can't really explain it to you. Just remember what I told you about your Power Seed." said Selene.

"That it is one of the most powerful seeds in existence, but yours is still more powerful, Auntie Selene." said Cathney from memory.

"I'm glad that you remember that, Cathney. Now come along, you need to get going as Shinpitekina." smiled Selene.

"But I'm already dressed, Selene! I have my katana and ninja stars right here!" Cathney giggled as she pointed to both of them.

"Yep, you are ready, that's for sure!" Selene laughed.

"Here's is your time necklace, Cathney. Remember, we want you to help fight the silence along with Selene's past self. We know you can do it, sweetie." said Catherine.

"Good bye, Shinpitekina!" said her father.

"We love you!" said her mother.

"You have the power within you!" said Selene.

Cathney waved to her family. "Power of time, open up a gateway back into the early 21st century! I need to help defeat the deadly silence! Time necklace, take me back into the past!" Cathney shouted as she floated into the air before disappearing from the future completely.

Back in the present, the heroes that had not been turned evil were all together in one lit up blacken void.

"This is just great! How are we supposed to turn everyone back to good?" screamed Lilith.

"How about-" said Spirit when she noticed a bright white light fill the blacken void and out of the light, Shinpitekina stepped out.

"Are you guys Coon and Friends?" she asked.

"Who are you?" asked Spirit.

"My name is Shinpitekina and I have come to help you in your time of need!" she announced.

"Well, unless you can get rid of the evil in our teammates, your help would be kind of useless right now." explained Magica.

"Actually, I can do exactly just that. Now, where are the dark heroes?" asked Shinpitekina.

"Right here." laughed Dark Siren. "It seems a new hero managed to get here somehow. No matter, you can be easily turned."

Shinpitekina noticed that this was her Auntie Selene's past self, but all dark and twisted. She grabbed her katana and held it in front of her. "Watch it! I have a katana and ninja stars and I'm not afraid to use them at all!" she yelled.

"Really?" Dark Siren said when an odd feeling washed over her. "W-W-What is going on? Why don't I wanna attack you?" she panicked.

"You know in your heart that this evilness is wrong! Please, stop this madness!" Shinpitekina yelled.

"No! Dark Wing! Dark Kenny! I need your help here now!" Dark Siren yelled.

"What is it?" asked Dark Kenny.

"Destroy this girl. I can't seem to do it for some reason." said Dark Siren.

"Dark Siren gone all soft now, I see. No matter, we can take care of this new hero." said Dark Wing.

Dark Wing and Dark Kenny were both about to attack Shinpitekina, they both were stopped about the same feeling that Dark Siren had, they couldn't harm for some reason.

"What is wrong with me? Why is my heart saying that hurting you would devastate me?" yelled Dark Wing.

"Because you know that it's wrong." said Shinpitekina. 'I better use my Power Seed now so we don't have to go through a battle, I wanna save that for a later time.' she thought to herself. Shinpitekina flew into the air and put her hands together as if something were going to appear in between them. "I will finally set you all free and rid you of this evil curse! Eternal Power Seed, break them all free of this curse!"

Shinpitekina's Power Seed appeared out in front of her as a bright white light shot out of it and enveloped itself around each dark hero, killing the evil curse that had plagued them. The light then found it's way to Wendy's Power Seed and swallowed it in it's warmthful glow, causing Wendy to be alive once more and lose her memory of her horrible death.

The light then took now all of the good heroes back to the New York pier that they all had been at originally. Shinpitekina's Power Seed then returned into her body as she landed back on the ground. She looked to see that all of the dark heroes were once again good. "Wow, I didn't know that my Power Seed was so powerful!"

"You saved us from that evil curse! I don't care if we weren't evil for less than a day, it was horrible! Just horrible!" said Siren as she hugged Shinpitekina. As soon as she hugged her, Shinpitekina's Power Seed and Siren's Power Seed both appeared in front of them.

"What's happening?" questioned Shinpitekina as Selene hadn't told her that this was going to happen.

"I have no idea!" screamed Siren.

The two Power Seeds came into close contact with each other. Shinpitekina's Power Seed then released what looked to be sparkles onto Siren's Power Seed, which caused it to change it's appearance from a Hawaiian flower that it had been originally to a simple white rose with small wings appearing on each side of it. The power seeds then returned to both of their owners.

When Siren's Power Seed went back into her own body, she glowed a bright white light. Instead of gaining a complete brand new form, she had returned to the form of Winged Siren, with the beautiful white dress with black fluff at it edges and black boots with the top trimmed with white fluff and bright white wings appearing out of her back as well.

"What happened? It's been at least two months since I've been Winged Siren! I wonder why this form has returned?" asked Siren.

"I know. It being November and all." said Mysterion. "I wonder if you have now just have the power of Winged Siren now." he pondered.

"Let's see then." said Siren as she tried an attack that she had done as Viva Siren, but it didn't seem to work. "I guess I do have Winged Siren's power again."

"How interesting. You turned back into a previous form of yourself." said Angel Wing. "Hey, your old mask has returned as well!" she exclaimed.

Siren touched her voice and indeed her mask that had been missing since October was back once more. "Wow! It is!" Siren exclaimed before looking at Shinpitekina. "Who are you exactly?" she asked.

"My name is Shinpitekina. I have come to help you in the battle against the silence." she smiled.

"Where did you even come from?" asked Angel Wing.

"I came from...uh..." Shinpitekina stuttered as she rattled her brain for a random city in America before choosing one. "I come from St. Louis!" she smiled.

"St. Louis? I heard it's interesting there." Siren smiled.

St. Louis. The name of that city ran through Mysterion's mind. What a minute. How did we originally start this mission again?' he thought to himself.

Mysterion began thinking about the very beginning of how they started their mission. I remember being in the mall with Serena when we heard that news report in that store. We then gathered all of the local heroes together so that we could find other heroes to help fight against the silence. Wasn't finding other heroes, and even villains, the original objective? Maybe we should return to that mission idea once more.'

Angel Wing came up and approached Mysterion with a look of concern. "Hey, you alright Mysterion? It looks like something is bothering you."

"Something is. We need to get back to the manor and have a meeting, ASAP." said Mysterion.


	50. Chapter 49

Everyone had returned back to the manor where Mysterion had organized a meeting to happen as soon as they returned back.

"Alright everybody. Do you know why we're having this meeting?" he asked.

Mysteria quickly spoke up. "Is it something to do with the silence?" she asked.

"Exactly. Do any of you even remember how we originally started this in the first place?"

Mysteria spoke up again. "We were going around the country and trying to find new heroes and even villains to help join our fight." she said as she got up and stood next to Mysterion.

"Exactly Karen." he said, flashing a quick small to Mysteria and then turned his attention back to the group. "She's right though. I called this meeting to order to discuss id we should do what we had originally and go searching for others or stay here in New York." he announced.

"We can't stay here in this city anymore! We keep having wave after wave of weird events happening to us and I just can't take it anymore!" screamed Chronic Hell.

"I know how you feel." said Siren. "I like fighting off bad guys like the next hero, but the events that have happened here are just getting to weird to officially handle."

"I know! Even when I'm high, shit isn't this freaky." Chronic complained.

"Let's just settle this by a simple raise of hands. Who is up for traveling around the country?" asked Mysterion.

Every hand went into the air, including his own. "I guess we are going hero hunting once more. Question is, where should we head to first? I'll be able to figure everything out when we get to our first location."

"How about the forest that's in Northern New York?" suggested Lilith. "I know a hero named Wolf Dancer that can speak to the animals and shoot arrows there."

"Maybe we can head there." said Mysterion. "Any other place suggestions?"

"About about Amsterdam?" suggested Chronic.

"I'm being serious here, Chronic. We need real locations in THIS country, thank you." said Mysterion.

Chronic Hell got up and walked away from the meeting that was taking place and walked outside, knowing that this discussion was just going to become boring to her. She walked was walking outside in the backyard of the manor when she fell and tripped over something.

"What the fuck?" she cursed aloud before turning around to see what she had tripped over. It was an old looking lamp. "What in the world...?" she questioned.

Chronic picked up the lamp and decided it would be funny to rub and see if a genie would appear out of it. She rubbed the lamp and suddenly it began glowing and quickly, a puff of orange smoke slipped out of the lamp and seemed to form a girl wearing a hoodie and jeans.

"I see I have a new wisher. Fucking great." the girl cursed.

"W-W-Who are you?" asked Chronic.

"The name is Fantah, bitch. You better respect it." the girl smirked. "I am your new genie, and you have unlimited wishes."

"Wait, you're a genie?" Chronic said, amazed.

"Well, obviously I am! I didn't just appear from a magic box, did I?"

"Sweet. I wish for...umm..." Chronic said, not knowing what to wish for first.

"How about some weed?" Fantah suggested.

"Perfect! I wish I had some weed right now!" Chronic wished and soon a joint appeared in her hand.

Meanwhile, Siren was inside and noticed that Chronic was not in the room. 'Where the hell could she have gone?' Siren thought as she went into the backyard to look for her. She walked outside for a few minutes looking for Chronic.

Fantah was enjoying the sight of of a high Chronic Hell when she heard the sound of Siren's footsteps.

"Later, loser. Fantah is outta here!" she said as she slipped back into her lamp just before Siren came onto the scene.

"God dammit, Chronic! You're damn high again!" she yelled.

"Huzzah! Hey, you should meet my genie, Fantah." said the high Chronic before noticing Fantah had disappeared. "Hey, my genie left. Where did she go?"

"I have no idea, Chronic. You are going back inside." said Siren before grabbing Chronic's weed. "And no more weed today!" she yelled as she dragged Chronic into the manor house.

Just before she was pulled into the manor house, Chronic Hell was able to grab Fantah's genie lamp and carry it in with her. Siren pulled in Chronic back to the meeting room where Mysterion noticed that Chronic was high once again.

"She's high again?" questioned Mysterion as Siren simply nodded her head yes. "Dammit."

Mysteria came to the side of her older brother and tugged on his cape and asked, "Mysterion, how about we go to St. Loius? Shinpitekina is from there, remember?"

"Why there, Mysteria?" he questioned.

"I'd like to see the big arch there anyway and we could find some new heroes there as well!" she smiled at him.

A few of the others had heard Mysteria's suggestion and agreed to it.

"It'll be less busy than New York at least. Not so damn crowded." said Angel Wing.

"I guess it would be a nice change of events. You can get away from the crazy town, right?" smiled Shinpitekina.

"We need to get out of this city quickly. Is everyone in this room in agreement of heading to St. Loius?" asked Mysterion.

The room echoed with many "Yes!"'s in every direction.

"Mysterion, I am afraid I cannot come with you on your journey any farther. My father won't allow me to leave the state on my own." she sighed.

"It's alright, Lilith. I don't know how we'll be ever to repay your kindness towards me and my team." said Mysterion.

"You helped stop the children from dying when that horrible was around and now she is finally gone. Giving you food and shelter was the least I could do for you all."

"Thank you still for your kindness, Lilith."

"Mysterion, will I ever see you or your teammates again?"

"We'll meet up again, Lilith. We may need your help again someday." said Mysterion as he turned to his group. "Alright! Outside to the front of the manor and get into the teleportation groups!"

"Goodbye, Mysterion. Coon and Friends." waved Lilith.

"Goodbye." said Mysteria, Siren, and Mysterion in unison.

"Thanks for saving those children from me." whispered Samantha, who was behind Lilith, and was waving goodbye as well.

The three heroes went outside to join their teleportation group. They got into their group just as Chronic was packing the genie lamp into a backpack that she had found and put it onto her back.

"Are you ready to go, guys?" asked Wendy as the heroes nodded their heads. "Ready to go, Pip?"

"All, ready to go Wendy!" said Pip.

"Awesome! To St. Louis!" cheered Siren.

"Teleport!" shouted Wendy and Pip.

Suddenly, a wind began blowing, making everyone's hair and clothing move, and everyone strangely began glowing different colors as the beams of color headed up into the sky. They all levitated off the ground a few inches before they disappeared completely.


	51. Chapter 50

A few seconds later, everyone had appeared in St. Louis in a park that was nearby it's famous arch and could be easily be seen from the park that they were in.

"So, we're going back to camping in the tents like we used to?" asked Nightfall.

"Yup." replied Mysterion.

"In our same groups as before as well?" Nightfall asked as she glanced over at Siren.

"Yes, Nightfall. You'll still get to be with your girlfriend. Though I am changing one thing with OUR tent in general." he replied.

"What's that?"

"Just to make sure nothing happens to Angel Wing, our tent is becoming larger than before so that she'll be able to stay in our tent with us."

"Right, Mysterion. You only want to make sure she's safe and nothing else." said Nightfall with sarcasm.

"Oh, and you just wanna make sure Siren if safe too by being in the same tent." said Mysterion with the same sarcasm.

"Oh, ha ha. So, it'll be a tent for four now?" she asked.

"OH!" said Mysterion as if he forgot something. "Actually, it's going to be a tent for five. the new hero, Shinpitekina is going to be in our tent as well."

"Why so?"

"I can't explain it but I just wanna make sure that I know she's near by and safe, like Angel Wing. BUT I DO NOT LOVE HER LIKE ANGEL WING." Mysterion said.

"You better not love anyone like me." said Angel Wing from behind Mysterion.

"Oh, hey Angel." Mysterion smiled.

"So, I hear we're sharing a tent with Siren and Nightfall?" she asked.

"Yeah, and with the newest hero, Shinpitekina." Mysterion explained.

"We have got to make sure that she is safe and sound." said Angel Wing before realizing what she had said. "What did I just say 'to make sure she is safe and sound?'" Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, that's weird. I hardly know her and yet I have this feeling that I want to protect her from harm as well. Just weird."

"You too? I have that same feeling too." said Mysterion. "Weird. Just plain weird."

Suddenly, another Angel Wing appeared right next to Mysterion, causing him to confuse himself.

"What the fuck?" questioned Nightfall.

"Oh, Mysterion. How I love you so." said Angel Wing, expect it wasn't her voice, causing Mysterion to know excatly who it was.

"Alimorpha! I know that's you dammit!" he yelled as the girl who had been Angel Wing morphed back into her orginal form and fell to the floor, laughing.

"That was priceless! The look on your face was perfect when you thought there were two Angel Wings!" laughed Ali.

"You are such a prick sometimes, I swear." he moaned.

"That was funny and was SO worth it!" she laughed before seeing Nightfall glancing over at Siren. "Hey, Nightfall."

"Yeah, Ali?" she asked.

"Have you and Siren had any fun lately?" Ali said as she put more emphasis on the word fun.

"ALI! We're nine years old! That's sick!" she yelled as Ali fell to the floor once more, laughing.

Meanwhile, Chronic Hell was behind a tree that was away from the others. She pulled out the lamp from her backpack and rubbed it again, causing Fantah to appear again.

"I see it's you again. What you want now?" Fantah said in an annoyed tone.

"I wish for something awesome!" Chronic wished.

"I know just the thing!" Fantah said as she held out her hands and on it appeared root beer floats. "These things never get old."

Chronic sipped her root beer float. "I'm so bored." she complained.

"Not my fault." Fantah said as she sipped her root beer float.

Not too far away from where Fantah and Chronic were was Siren. She didn't recognized Fantah's voice, so she went to check to see who exactly Chronic was talking too. She walked to the tree where Chronic and Fantah were leaning on when Siren noticed right away that Fantah was a genie.

"Chronic? You have a genie?" she said, scaring the crud out of both Fantah and Chronic.

"What the hell?" yelled Fantah before turning to see Siren. "Shit."

"What is it, Fan-" Chronic asked before seeing Siren as well. "Shit."

"Explain. now." Siren demanded.

"I-I-I wish we were somewhere else!" Chronic panicked before disappearing.

"What a dork she is." Siren mumbled to herself before she tripped over something. "OW! What the hell!"

Siren opened her wings and flew herself up before landing back on her feet and closed her wings back up. She know saw what she had tripped over. It was a light blue lamp that seemed to had just been dumped there. Siren bent over and picked up the lamp, rubbing it in the process. A light blue smoke emerged from the lamp, and a light blue girl emerged from in dressed in a dark blue Arabian outfit.

"I am Penelope, genie of the lamp you hold." she smiled.

"Wait a minute, genies exist?" Siren panicked.

"Of course we exist! Of course, the humans that have had us tell the other humans that we don't exist. But there have been books written on how to find us and junk!" said Penelope.

"Wait, if you're a genie, you grant wishes, right?" Siren asked.

"That is correct and whoever came up with the three wishes thing is stupid. We grant unlimited wishes. Any requests?" Penelope smiled.

"Well, my friend and her genie just disappeared and I like to find them." said Siren.

"Whose your friend?"

"Her real name is Ranielle Jayes."

"Hold on a second." Penelope said as she conjured some magic in her hand and stared at it for a moment before it disappeared. "God dammit! Fantah is with her! I can't believe she already got damn released!"

"Fantah?" asked Siren.

"Fantah is the name of Rani's genie. Is she by chance...stupid?"

"She does drugs and goes couch surfing and other dumb stuff. Does that qualify as stupid for you?"

"Dammit! Those two are like sisters! We need to get them right now!" Penelope yelled.

"Wait! We should get a few of my friends to help!" Siren yelled.

"Good idea. The more help would be better." said Penelope.

A few minutes later, Siren came back with Angel Wing, Mysterion, Shinpitekina, and Midnight Raven. Siren had told them about Chronic and the genies. When they all saw Penelope, they were amazed.

"Wow, a real genie." said Midnight Raven. "I never knew they existed."

"We do indeed." smiled Penelope. "Care to go and fetch your friend and I can give a good talking to Fantah, her genie?"

"Sure. I wish we were where they were at!" Siren wished as all of them disappeared to where Chronic Hell and Fantah were.


	52. Chapter 51

Penelope teleported the five heroes to a cave that Fantah had poofed Chronic to and at the moment, she was high, again.

"Party!" said Chronic.

"Hey Fantah!" Penelope called out causing Fantah to turn around. "Guess whose back and better than ever you bitch!"

"I thought that businessman wished you back in your lamp, hoe." Fantah smirked.

"It's your fault that I got sucked back in that stupid lamp anyway!" said Penelope. "At least you got sucked back in yours just before I went down into mine." she smirked.

"Oh shut it." Fantah said as she blew a raspberry.

"So mature you are. I see this is your new wisher. Perfect match you both are."

"She's the best. She knows how to have fun, unlike you."

Penelope simply rolled her eyes. "Can't you and Ranielle here just go back to where you were before?"

"NO." Fantah said as she crossed her arms. "I don't wanna."

"Like a child." Penelope muttered. "Siren, can you talk to your friend? This IDIOT refuses to cooperate." she said, pointing at Fantah.

"I'll try." said Siren as she walked over to the high Chronic Hell. "Chronic?"

Chronic Hell turned around and saw Siren. "Oh hey! Watcha doing here, Siren? Here to join the party with Fantah and I?"

"We're here to take you back, Chronic."

"We?" Chronic asked.

"Midnight Raven, Angel Wing, Shinpitekina, and Mysterion have come to take you back to St, Louis. Let's go." demanded Siren.

"No. I don't wanna leave." complained Chronic.

"Let's go now, Chronic." Siren demanded.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" complained Chronic with a pout. "I wish you'd let go of me now!"

Fantah quickly granted the wish and Siren no longer had ahold of her. "I wish we would all go couch surfing!" Fantah granted that wish as well and soon they were all in the truck of a red truck going at 40 mph. Chronic Hell and Fantah were the only ones who were on the actual couch.

"Who is driving this truck?" complained Angel Wing.

"Whoever they are, they're fucking retarded, that's what!" yelled Midnight Raven.

"Woohoo!" cheered both Chronic and Fantah.

"This is pointless!" screamed Siren.

"What do you mean, Siren?" asked Angel Wing.

"Why can't we ever have a serious adventure! It just seems to be one weird event after another! Why can't we actually have a serious adventure filled with mystery and action!"

"You are right. We have been having event after event happen to all of us..."

"Penelope!" Siren called out.

"Yes Siren?" she asked.

"Before I make this wish, is it possible for me to wish that Rani never met Fantah?" Siren asked.

"Yes, but if you do, you wouldn't be able to meet me as well." Penelope explained.

Then an idea hit Siren. "Penelope, I have decided on my wish. But before I do, thanks for being such a great genie." Siren smiled at Penelope.

"Thanks. I'm ready whenever you are." Penelope smiled.

"I wish that Rani never met Fantah and starting from now, our adventure will not just be one weird event after another, instead it'll be a one continuous adventure filled with mystery, romance, and action. This is my final wish and I regret nothing." Siren said as a single tear flowed now her cheek.

"As you wish." Penelope said with a single tear that fell down her cheek.

Above everyone, a large white portal opened up and began sucking everything and everyone into it. Everyone went into the portal and their minds getting wiped of this event that happened.

Before Siren got sucked into the portal, Penelope grabbed her. "You were a great wisher, Siren. I know we'll meet again and you'll have a new story to tell me even if we don't remember each other."

"You were a great genie too. I hope we do meet again." Siren said as Penelope released her and the both of them went towards the portal.

"This ends the story of _The Siren_ and starts the story of _A Brand New Adventure..._" Siren said to herself just before she went into the spinning portal.

* * *

><p>This ends <em>The Siren. <em>Please read _A Brand new Adventure_ as it goes on with The Silence story much better than this one does.


End file.
